The King, The Beauty and the Beast
by Lovely Black Butterfly
Summary: Set between New Moon and Eclipse. Even though Bella as gotten over Edward. She still goes to Volterra to save him. Little does she know her mate is waiting there for her there. As well as one when she gets back home. Mature sexual themed. Slash/Poly RE-EDITED
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, I am re-editing this story yet again, with the help of my new beta. Please welcome her Rosaryvampire**

* * *

 **EDWARD'S** **POV**

"Marcus, Caius, look! Bella is alive after all, and Alice is here with her! Isn't that wonderful?"

Marcus's brief awareness already waned, as he began to look aimlessly out of the window in boredom. Caius did not share his brother Aro's enthusiasm for collecting gifted vampires. Caius' primary interest was in law and order and meting out Volturi justice, particularly the death penalty. Aro remained undaunted.

"Let us have the story," Caius prompted.

Marcus suddenly took center stage as he reacted to the request by gliding toward Aro, briefly holding out his hand to touch his brother's palm "The boy and the human are not bonded like mates, more like a man should be with his pet," Marcus says nonchalantly as it if were common knowledge. Bella's eyes widened in shock as she looks up at me. She immediately snatched her hand from mine and moved closer to Alice.

Aro raised an eyebrow. "Thank you, Marcus. That's quite interesting. But still—La Tua Cantante! What a waste!" I was disgusted at Marcus's assessment and snorted dismissively. He took no notice of me as he went to sit on his carved wooden throne beside Caius. Caius unceremoniously said nothing, however never taking his eyes off Bella, almost as if he was in awe.

"Bella," Aro said, turning to her. "I'm fascinated that you are the one exception to Edward's impressive talent—so very interesting that such a thing should occur! And I was wondering, since our talents are similar in many ways if you would be so kind as to allow me to try—to see if you are an exception for me, as well?"

I could almost feel Bella's body cringe as she looked at me, her deep liquid eyes questioning if he should be allowed to touch her. She didn't really have a choice, but Alice was certain that Aro would not hurt her by reading her mind, so I nodded. I hoped she didn't faint.

Bella raised her hand and Aro floated over to her to press his palm against hers. She didn't flinch, brave as she is, though he gave her a solicitous smile, her hand was shaking in fright. Aro pinned her in place with his cloudy crimson eyes as he began to peer inside her mind. His eager smile quickly changed to curiosity and then faded to irritation. He was getting…nothing.

Caius curiously, however, smiled brightly. I don't think I've ever seen him smile. I also curiously was no longer able to read his thoughts. Aro dropped Bella's hand, irritated but intrigued, and moved away from her. Then he quietly considered the trio in front of him, Alice, Bella, and I, each of us unique. He was struggling to take it all in.

"A first," Aro mused. "I wonder if she is immune to our other talents…Jane, dear?"

"NO", Caius and I shouted simultaneously to Aro. It echoed in the throne room we stood in. I shot a curious look at Caius. Alice grabbed my arm to warn me, but I would take the strike gladly before I would let Jane do that to her. It could kill her!

"Masters?" Jane answered confused, as she did not know which one to obey.

Caius snarled menacingly at Aro, visibly challenging his authority. Clearly, nobody here ever challenged Aro's authority. Not even the Brothers. Also, clearly none of the Kings had ever shown this much interest in a human. "You could test the human's mind any number of ways…using Demetri, or even Alec, without hurting her." Caius said though angry snarls. I silently agreed, he had no cause to attack Bella!

Aro held a hand up to Caius and spoke directly to Jane. "I was wondering, my dear one if Bella is immune to you," I growled fiercely, keeping my eyes locked on Jane. When she turned toward Bella, happily prepared to inflict pain, I threw myself at her instinctively. "Don't!" Alice cried out to me. I didn't get as far as Jane, reaping my punishment before I was halfway there. The torture was far worse than I would have thought possible. The flames instantly filled every vein, artery, and blood vessel in my body. It was the fire of my change at full force in every part of me at once.

"Jane," Aro said dispassionately. The instant Jane turned her head the pain faded as quickly as it had begun, leaving no residue in my body except for a heightened fear of Jane's power. Knowing that the punishment could come at any time for any reason was nerve-wracking.

At the first moment, I regained control of my muscles, I hopped to my feet as casually as possible and looked up. With sudden panic, I saw that Jane was directing her eyes at Bella. I froze in alarm before I realized that Bella hadn't noticed jane at all, her focus was on me, she was glaring with so much anger I thought I would catch fire.

So Aro couldn't read Bella's mind and Jane couldn't torture her! Probably Demetri couldn't find her, or Alec's paralyzation on her either. Yet another miracle in a day of miracles! Jane concentrated even harder on Bella, her confusion and fury rising every second. I tried to take Bella from Alice's arms to pull her close to me again, however, Bella struggled away and stood freely concentrating on Caius with a smirk. To my surprise, Caius began to laugh. "Ha, ha, ha! This is wonderful!" He clapped his hands in glee. Jane, violently angry now, crouched to spring at Bella and I tensed to intercept her.

Aro stopped Jane with a hand on her shoulder. "Don't be put out, dear one," he consoled her. "She confounds us all." He then looked back at Caius, and with a quirk of the eyebrow "Almost all."

"Ha, ha, ha," Aro chuckled. "You're very brave Edward, to endure Janes wrath in silence. I asked Jane to do that to me once—just out of curiosity." Aro shook his head in disbelief, while I couldn't hide my revulsion at his cruel games. "So, what do we do with you now?" Aro asked himself aloud. After all his toying with us, finally, he had gotten to the point. "The law says your lives shall be forfeit", Aro spoke with authority, Caius obviously began to panic. His mind jarred free for me to read _"What can I do? How can I keep her? I must keep her alive, at least."_ A growl began to rumble in my chest which shocked Caius to shut his mind down again. Until I looked at Bella to see how intently her focus was on Caius. Was she doing this? Was she blocking Caius' mind? The entire guard's?

"Unless…" Aro ventured. "Unless you do intend to give her immortality?" It was a deal that could save all of us. And intend can be construed many ways. I might intend to turn her today, but change my mind tomorrow, right? It could work. I noticed that Alice had unclenched her fists at some point during these last exchanges. She must agree with me. "And if I do?" I said, testing the waters. Aro smiled brightly. "Why, then you would be free to go home and give my regards to my friend Carlisle." "Why not keep the girl and let the others go free. We could change her ourselves", Caius offered. "If I may", Bella offered her hand looking at Caius. He nodded and stretched his hand to take hers. "May we speak privately please?"

I reached out to grab Bella's arm as Caius growled at me and held his other arm out to halt me. As Bella reached him they proceeded to walk toward the other exit door toward the castle living quarters. Aro followed after them, however, Caius shook his head to him to stop him as well. Aro then looked to Marcus, giving each other a knowing smirk. They sat on their thrones awaiting the return of the King and the Beauty.

Some quotes are taken from PA Lassiter's Edward's New Moon.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: Twilight and its inclusive material is copyright to Stephenie Meyer. Original creation, including but not limited to plot and characters, is copyright to the respective authors of each story. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

 **BELLA'S POV**

I can't believe I'm here. My life is being threatened yet again because of this douche.

It took me a little while to realize he was not my mate as he claimed. They all left well good riddance. I just wish I could talk to Jasper. I know he didn't mean to do what he did. If I could just let him know I don't blame him, I just know it would help him feel better. I've felt this strange attraction to Jasper since we were in Phoenix. When my self-esteem was so low that I felt I wasn't worth the effort He was the one that told me I was worth it. Those words have stuck with me to this very day, though it wasn't just his words. There was something else; something in his tone and in his eyes when he said it.

After that, neither Alice nor Edward would let me near him, nonetheless talk to him. He's is the one I felt I have more in common with. We are both quiet and reserved; our love of reading. I can tell he is a deep thinker. I just can't figure out why I feel so strongly for him

So today, I decide I'm going to cleanse my soul, a baptism if you will. Freeing myself of the past, to start fresh and new. I jump off the cliff. It's exhilarating. But once I hit the water, the waves overtook me, and I went under. Trying to fight my way to the top I hit my head on the cliff wall behind me. I see blackness. To make a long story short; Jacob Black pulls me out of the sea and basically saves my life. While driving me home he tells me that Charlie is helping with Harry Clearwater because he died of a heart attack. We get to my house and Carlisle Cullen's car is parked at my house. Jake is concerned because they are back. I tell him he doesn't have to protect me from them. I go inside, and Alice Cullen is sitting in the dark

"What the hell do you want Alice? I ask her. She gives me a curious look.

"Can you tell me how you are alive right now" Alice starts. "I saw you jump off a cliff!" Alice said in an annoyingly shrill voice.

"REALLY ALICE, that's why you're here, so, you didn't see that I was catatonic after you left. You didn't see that Charlie was ready to commit me to an asylum because I became a zombie. All the months I tried calling you and emailing you, you didn't see that? But me jumping off a cliff you saw, but not Jacob pull me out?". I stared at Alice, my arms crossed over my chest tightly, seething. It was getting frustrating with her meddling in my future whenever it suited her and NOT me

"Who's Jacob"? She asks.

"Jacob _is_ my _best friend_ and one of the wolves," I emphasized the word, hoping she would take the hint.

"Bella, the wolves are not the best creatures to have as friends," Alice replies.

"OH REALLY, Alice!" If she weren't a vampire and I human, I would punch her square in her pixie face. "Well, _they_ were **here** when Edward left me in the woods after stomping on my heart. _They_ were **here** when Laurant came back to have me as a meal after you all left me high and dry. And by the way, Victoria is still after me. So, if you'll excuse..." I'm interrupted by Jacob coming in the door.

"Everything alright Bella?" he says looking at Alice.

"Everything's fine Jake". I say to him. "Alice was just leaving". She hung her head and walked out the door. I walk to the kitchen to get a glass of water. Jake follows behind like a little puppy. When I turn around he was right in front of me. His hand immediately goes around my waist. I push him back.

"Bella…" He starts,"…I don't get it. You know how I feel about you".

"What's not to get Jacob, I don't feel the same way about you. How many ways do I have to say it? I love you as my best friend Jacob, that's it. I may be over Edward, but that doesn't mean I'm ready to start new with someone else. Especially, someone, I consider my best friend. I'm not you imprint Jake. What happens when you find your imprint? Am I back to where I started?" He hung his head because he knew I was right. Just then the phone rings. Jake answers the phone. WHAT THE HELL, who does that?

"Swan residence." he says answering our phone "No he's not in. No, I don't know when he'll be back, He's arranging a funeral". Then he hangs up the phone.

"Who was that Jake, and why the hell are you answering my phone. Why didn't you let me talk to whoever was on the phone? I think you need to leave. Everyone is taking too many liberties in my house." I grab his arm and escort him to the door. As I open the door the little pixie is standing at the doorstep. THIS IS NOT MY DAY. "Bella, Bella please you have to help me". She is distraught with unshed venom tears in her eyes. "Edward thinks you are dead. He's going to the Volturi to ask for death. We have to stop him." "

And this is my problem, why?" I ask Alice.

"If any of us go he'll read our thoughts, he can't read your mind. He just needs to see that you are alive, so he won't feel the guilt of leaving you". She says to me. _OH, FOR THE LOVE OF PETE_. I let out a breath and shake my head. "Let me get my passport and leave Charlie a note."

"No Bella, you can't do this". Jake yells at me angrily.

"Jake, as much as I don't want to do this, I can't let him die thinking that he somehow was the cause of my death. I just need to let him see that I'm still alive, that he doesn't need to feel guilty, and then I will be on my way back home". I say to Jacob.

Well, that's what I thought. Now I'm standing here in the Volturi's castle in front of the Volturi Kings. My life is on the line, once again, because of Edward Cullen. Not only that, one of the Kings tells me we don't have a true mating bond. That Edward sees me as a pet, A PET! _**Are you shitting me!**_ I immediately snatch my hand from Edwards grip and move close to Alice. _Pet my ass_. I look over and see this blonde Adonis. It's like he is staring into my soul. He hasn't taken his eyes off me. He's one of the Kings but he hasn't said a word. He smirks at me when the other King says Edward thinks of me as his pet. I also can't take my eyes off him. He's absolutely beautiful.

The leader then asks if he can try and read my thoughts. I cringe at the thought. As I look up at Edward to let him see my disgust with him I raise my hand for the one called Aro. As Aro's smile fades to a dissatisfied grimace, I look at my blonde god to see a smile of glee spread across his face. Suddenly I feel a connection to our minds. I can hear his thoughts.

 _That's very good Mia Cara, just astonishing, and so beautiful._ I'm so intent on listening to his thoughts I vaguely hear Aro wanting to see if I am immune to all their gifts. "NO!" He and Edward shout at the leader. My King is coming to my defense. But wait, what is the leader trying to do to me? Suddenly I see Edward falling to the ground writhing in pain. Did this fool just jump in front... Good for him, Jackass.

"Alice, who is the blonde King?" I ask her.

"That is Caius. He is the most ruthless of all the Kings. He was part of the Ancient Roman Royalty and a Roman Army Leader before he was turned", she tells me. While I am talking to Alice, I notice the little blonde witch that was causing pain to Dickward, is now glaring intently toward me. Suddenly Caius is laughing and applauding me, and I hear " _Ahhh Mia Stella, you are a wonder indeed"_ I lose connection to Caius thoughts when I hear Aro say "So what do we do with you now? The law says your lives shall be forfeit. Unless…" I concentrate on Caius again. _How can I keep her? I must keep her alive, at least_ I hear Caius say in his mind. I am then brought back to Aro, speaking again.

"…Unless you do intend to give her immortality?" I hear Aro ask Edward. _**OH NO, UH-UH NOT GONNA HAPPEN**_ _!_ I am not spending eternity with this asswipe. "Why not keep the girl and let the others go free. We could change her ourselves", I hear Caius offer his solution to Aro. _That's right baby you keep me_. I think and wonder if he can hear me too. Ok, it's time for me to step up and say something. "If I may", I offered my hand looking at Caius. He nodded and stretched his hand to take mine. "May we speak privately please?" I ask him. Edward tries to grab me back, but Caius holds an arm out to stop him. He then leads me out of the room. Aro tries to follow and Caius shakes his head no to him.

"Thank you, King Caius, for agreeing to speak to me, but I don't want Edward to change me; though I do wish to become one of you, I do not want to become tied to him for eternity. I would also like the opportunity to say goodbye to my father and finish high school".

"Ahhh Mia Stella, I have no intention of Edward changing you. As a matter of fact, I would like to escort you back to the United States myself, meet your father and ensure your safety" Caius says to me and he kisses my hand. "But please, you may just call me Caius."

"Caius is a beautiful name", I say to him. "May I ask you something, why is it I can hear your thoughts".

"You can hear me, Mia Stella? Yet you remain silent". Caius says. "First, let me tell you why you cannot be heard. You, Mia Stella, are a shield, and a very powerful one I must add. That is why Aro is fascinated by you. He wishes you as part of his collection of Gifted Vampires for the Guard. I, however, have a more...personal reason". He then reaches around my waist and pulls me closer to him. God, he smells so good. He presses his cheek to mine. I hear him but not in my ears "The reason you can hear me is because we are truly bonded mates".

"OK, no offense Caius, but I've heard the mate thing before. You heard your Brother, He said Edward thinks of me as a pet. Edward told me we were mates," Caius laughs.

"While you do make a cute little pet, My Dear, I assure you putting a collar and leash on you is the last thing on my mind. Stay here, Mia Stella I will get my brothers to verify for you that I am truly your mate.

Caius dashes out at vampire speed. Have I totally lost my mind? Am I really getting involved with another vampire? Caius is back with his brothers.

"Let me formally introduce my brothers. Marcus is able to read relationship bonds of all kinds, and of course, Aro. Who, unlike Edward, who can only read the current thoughts someone has, Aro can read every thought you have ever had". They both take my hand and kiss it. "Have you changed your mind little one. Will you be staying here with us and our dear brother here"? Aro asked me

Caius answers before I have a chance. "No brother, not just yet, anyway. I will be escorting Lady Isabella back to the States. Where she will finish high school and say her goodbyes to her family and friends. I would like to take Jane and Alec with us as well and possibly Demetri for her protection. Before we leave, Marcus would you please read the bond between The Lady and me," Caius says, never taking his eyes off me.

"Yes Brother", Marcus says. "I see your bond. It is the strongest mating bond I have come across in my very long existence. I might go as far to say greater than mine to my dearly departed Didi. The light that shines between you two is quite brilliant. She will become our Queen". Caius then pulls me close to him with his left arm, holding me around the waist and his right hand holding my left. The other two Kings bowed on one knee, each one taking my right hand and kiss it. OH WOW.

"Now Brothers "Caius spoke. " Please prepare Jane, Alec, and Demetri. I will need documents for Jane and Alec. They will cover as students to escort Lady Isabella to and from school. I need my private Jet ready within the hour. Sweetheart…" Caius then says to me. "Are you ready to let your friends know what's going on"? "Yes…" I say to him. "…I'm ready", as I tiptoe to give him a light kiss on the cheek. He rewards me with a chaste kiss on the lips and a bright smile.

We go back out to the throne room. Caius is still holding my hand with his arm around my waist. We are chatting as we walk in. I hear a growl and before I know what's happening, Caius has me behind him as Edward has lunged for him. Caius has Edward on the floor on his stomach with his knee in Edwards back and arms pulled taut behind him. "DO NOT TEST ME EDWARD!" Caius says to him. "Now, I am prepared to let you go back to your coven. But if you insist, you can spend a few decades in our dungeon."

I come from around Caius and I walk up to where I can look Edward in the face. "Edward, stop being such a Fucktard. You didn't want me, you said I was not good enough for you, and I was just a distraction. Why all the posturing now, I don't understand. You wanted me to move on, well now I have. It's time for you to move on too". I pat him on the cheek. "OK pumpkin".

"Never Bella, YOU'RE MINE!" Edward says with a pained voice. I throw both arms up in disgust, roll my eyes and shake my head. I look over at Caius and take my index and middle fingers, swiping them in front of my throat twice. Caius gives me an evil smirk and nods. I hear Edward scream in agony as Caius rips his arms out of their sockets.

"Santiago!" Caius calls out to one of the guards. "Yes Master" the guard answers and does a gesture with his right arm across his chest to his left shoulder. "Take this piece of shit down to one of our dungeon cells for 1 month. Do not reattach his arms for 1 week. After they are reattached you can bring him animals to feed but he is not to leave his cell for a month. His charges will be reassessed by my brothers before he is discharged. "Yes Master". Santiago answers before he grabs Edward by the collar and dragging him away. "Well, now Mia Stella it looks like I will be escorting just you two ladies home". I nod to him. I look over to Alice and she is standing with a curious look on her face. Her eyes roll back, and she then has a blank stare on her face as she is having a vision. She comes out of her vision and starts to sob with her hands over her face. I walk over to her and ask, "What is it Alice, what did you see?"

"It wasn't supposed to happen this way; you were supposed to save Edward for me. It was the only way I could bring him back to us if you came to save him. You ruined everything". I stand there looking at her with my mouth agape. "Well then little seer, you shall have your mate". Caius says to Alice. "Felix". He calls out to a big guard member that is as big as Emmett. "Yes Master". Felix says to Caius and he does the same arm gesture. "Take this little pixie down as well. Put her in a cell far away from her mate. She will be our guest as well for 1 month before her charges are reassessed by the brothers. "Yes, My Master". Felix says before throwing Alice over his shoulders kicking and screaming.

Caius then walks over to me and places his index finger under my chin to close my mouth and then kisses my lips. "Close your mouth love before you attract flies." I look over at Aro. I reached out my hand for him to give me an explanation, but I opened my mouth and clamped it shut before repeating the process. I'm at a loss for words. Aro looked at me throwing his hands up in an 'I don't know' gesture and said "Phffft. I never touched her hand". Caius just threw his head back, rolled his eyes and shook his head. Just then, Jane, Alec, and Demetri come through the doors with their bags; Jane and Alec looking much, much different. No longer does Jane have the tight bun behind her head which was much too old for her. Jane's beautiful blond hair is now hanging is waves. She's wearing black shimmery skinny jeans, a cropped cut t-shirt that says, 'BITE ME' and ballet flats. Alec is wearing cargo shorts, a Tony Hawke sweatshirt and Vans. _Dude, skateboard much_. Demetri is much more sophisticated. He is wearing Ralph Lauren designer jeans. a tight Under Armor type t-shirt and Doc Martins. All of them have sunglasses propped on top of their head. As I am standing in awe at them and scratching my temple, I turn to look at Caius and he has shed his Cape, Volturi crest necklace and suit jacket. He is wearing black dress pants with a plain tight black t-shirt that shows every muscle rippled in his chest, abs, and arms. _MMMMM YUMMY._ He smirks at me, then I hear "See something you like"? I just giggle.

"Are you ready to go Mia Stella?" He asked.

"Where are your bags?" I ask.

"They've already been placed in the car. OKAY, Lets Rock and Roll People". Demetri tosses him a pair of Ray Bans. He picks me up bridal style and we are off to the garage to an awaiting limo.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAIUS' POV** edited 2/27/18

While on the jet to America, I learn so much about my mate. Besides her being very beautiful, she is extremely smart and well read. She is also extremely selfless. If for not that fact, I may have never met her. She was already aware that Edward was not her true mate. Before coming to Volterra she had just completed what she considered a 'cleansing of her soul' to rid herself of the bad karma she felt after having met the Cullen's. Even with Alice tricking her into coming to Volterra; because of her selflessness, she came to stop Edward from his fate.

"Cai," Mia Cara says. 'Cai' I think I like that. I've never been given a nickname. "Don't you think you should call the Cullen's and tell them what happened with Edward and Alice"?

"I'm just curious mia Angela Bella, why do you care so much? Did they not hurt you when they left you"? I asked my selfless angel. "Well, if it were me being held captive I would want someone to contact my parents. My dad would be worried sick". She said to me. "Well I guarantee, Carlisle cannot get sick from worry". I say to her jokingly. "But for you, I will do so". She puts her arms around my neck and pulls me in for a hug. "Can you also ask them to meet us at the airport. There are a few things I'd like to say to them before I go home".

"There's nothing I would deny you, Mi Amour". I say to her as I give her a kiss on the lips. "Are you hungry Mi Amour"? I ask her. "No, not really". She answers. "But I am really tired. "Well let me take you to the sleeping quarters. I say to her as I pick her up bridal style and carry her to my private quarters. "Why do vampires always want to carry me around. You know I can walk on my own. "I've done it for around 17 years". She says to me in an annoyed tone with her perfectly pouty lip poked out. That is the most adorable thing I've ever seen. "I don't know about other vampires, but I can't stand to be without you in my arms". I say

"Awww, well that's kinda sweet,". she says as she cuddles closer to my chest. "Then will you stay with me and hold me while I sleep.

"Mia Cara, you couldn't possibly keep me away". I take off her shoes and socks and place her under the blankets. I lay on top of the covers and spoon her as she sleeps. I hear her heart rate slow and she drifts off. I kiss her neck and nuzzle in her hair. Her scent is intoxicating. She smells of Freesia and Strawberry. I haven't slept in over 3000 years, but just laying her with her I feel more relaxed than I ever have.

After about 30 minutes she starts to stir. I thought she may be waking up, but it appears she's dreaming. Then she starts to talk in her sleep. "Edward don't leave me," She starts, "Well fine if you don't want me, Cai will come for me". My undead heart soars. She's dreaming of me. "Cai and Jasper will take care of me." Now, who the hell is Jasper? Then a very arousing moan escapes her lips. And with that, I can smell her arousal. OH GOD, that smells like heaven. She continues to moan and hiss as she begins to caress her own body. Oh, this little minx. She starts at her breast and her hands travel down her torso and stomach as she continues to moan. I feel like I should leave. I feel like I'm invading her personal time alone. But I can't, not watch. And my cock is so hard watching. Her hands now start to travel lower to her core as she starts to arch her back. "Cai, please touch me. Oh, Caius". Ok, that's it. I need to go take care of this situation in my pants before she wakes up and before I violate her in her sleep. You know I may be pleased to keep her human for a while longer. This is quite entertaining. I don't think I've had the pleasure of seeing a human sleep. But I get out of bed and go to the bathroom and take a shower, so I can rub one out before she wakes up.

After the shower, I come out and see she is still asleep, her dreaming has past and has now settled herself back down. I go out to the cabin and ask Jane if she can get Isabella some human food from the galley. Jane comes back with a Salad, a sandwich, some fruit and a coke. I go over and lay back on the bed and gently shake Isabella. "Mia Cara, it's time to wake up sweetheart". Her eyes flutter and she finally wakes up. She smiles the most beautiful smile in the world at me and looks very refreshed.

"I think I dreamed about you". She said. I nod my head

"Um, yes you did". She furrows her brow.

"How do you know," she asks.

"Mia Cara, because you talk in your sleep," I reply. She then slaps her hand over her eyes and blushes a bright red. "Shit, I forgot about that". FUCK, I have GOT to see how far down that blush goes.

"There's no need to be embarrassed, Mi Amour. I liked hearing my name coming from your lips" I say to her as I give her a deep kiss. "I had some food prepared for you". I say as I place the tray over her legs in bed. "But I do have a question," I state with a firm tone.

"Okay," She replies as she opens her Coke and picks up her sandwich to take a bite.

"Who's Jasper?" I ask her. She chokes on her sandwich and takes a sip of her coke.

"H-h-how do you know about Jasper". She says nervously.

"Well, you said his name in your sleep...along with mine". The blush spreads down her face again. Yeah definitely need to see how far that goes. "Jasper Hale is one of the Cullens. He is...was...is, Alice's husband, and I thought mate. But now she is saying she's Edward's mate, so I don't know what he is to her.

"So why is he important to you," I ask her

She takes another sip of her Coke. "There was a band of rouge nomads that came through Forks. While out with the Cullens playing baseball, they came to us. One of them. a tracker named James wanted me. In order to keep me safe and to lead him away from Charlie, my father, Alice and Jasper drove me back to where I was from, a city called Phoenix. I wasn't sure why they were going through so much trouble. I didn't feel I was worth it. Then Jasper told me to never feel that way, that I am more than worth it. Jasper was the one who finally killed James after he bit me". Then she showed me the bite mark on her wrist. "Ever since then I have felt a connection to him. Not quite sure what it meant. But when we got back to Forks, Alice and Edward would always keep me away from him. On my 18th birthday, Alice threw me a party. I got a paper cut while opening a present and started to bleed. Jasper lunged at me. But..." she trailed off

"But what Mi Amour". I coaxed her to continue.

"But I don't really think he was lunging at me. I can't be sure because Edward pushed me behind him throwing me across the room and I fell on a stack of crystal dinnerware, slicing my arm open pretty badly". I growled at that stupid asswipe. I'm glad I took his arms off. I wish I'd taken his head.

"So, if you don't think he was lunging at you who is it you think he lunged at?" I asked her.

"To me, Jasper seemed to be lunging at Edward. Especially since his eyes never went black; Edward's were. Once I sliced my arm open, everyone's eyes were black with bloodlust except for Jasper and Carlisle. Carlisle is the one who stitched me up. But Jasper was dragged out of the house with everyone else. I never got a chance to find out for sure, because the next day they left Forks. The day after that Edward broke up with me before leaving me lost in the woods. I hadn't seen any of them until Alice showed up in my house a few days before we arrived here.

"And why did Alice show up all of a sudden". I asked

"Well, the cleansing jump I told you about. I had a little trouble with that. I hadn't considered the sea current, and I got pulled under. As I was trying to fight the current to swim out I hit my head on the rocks and was pulled out by one of my friends. Alice said she saw me jump but didn't see me get pulled out".

"So, she came to confirm you were dead. And when you weren't she called Edward to tell him you were dead. But instead of coming home like she thought he would, he came to us to ask for death". You could see the lightbulb coming on in her head.

"You're right. I didn't even have time to think about it". I then picked up her wrist with the bite mark.

"How were you not turned when this James fellow bit you?"

"Edward sucked the venom out because he didn't want me to be like him," she said. Now that is quite odd. If he thought, her to be his mate why wouldn't he want her turned? "One last question". I said as she finished her fruit.

"If Jasper and Alice were keeping you safe from this James, how did James get to you?"

"James called my cell phone and made me believe he was holding my mother and would kill her if I didn't come to him, so I kind of slipped away from Alice and Jasper in the airport bathroom".

"Alice didn't see this either?" I asked. "Mi Amour, it seems as though Alice manipulates her visions to work when she wants them to. Or expresses her visions when she wants to. I know her visions work on decisions. But if you decided to leave, nothing should have blocked that vision".

"Wow". She said, "I never thought of how manipulative Alice was being. I knew Edward was being very possessive, and condescending, sometimes even domineering. He never saw me as his equal. Jasper told me so and that I shouldn't let him treat me that way." She really has a thing with this Jasper. Jasper is a very old name and I only know one vampire named Jasper. Major Jasper Whitlock, from the southern wars. If this is the same Jasper, I'm about to have a dilemma on my hands.

"Mia Cara, we need to go to the main cabin and buckle in. We will be landing soon. The Cullens will be meeting us at the Hanger. "Mi Amour. Can you tell me what Jasper looks like."? I ask her.

"Well Cai, he's about 6'3'-4". Dirty blonde hair. He had lots of scars but still very handsome and muscular, not as much as you of course."

I laugh at that. However, with each accurate description, I mentally cringe. And my mind goes back to 75 years ago. When I came to check on that foul Maria and the Southern wars; I had the pleasure to spend one night with the handsome Major. I promised to get him out and away from Maria. I sent Demetri to track him and he wasn't to be found. He had already escaped Maria and my heart was broken. Could he honestly have been with the Cullens this entire time? What am I going to do about Isabella when I come face to face with my Major? Would she have a problem sharing me?

Marcus has told me she is my true bond mate, but I have never forgotten Jasper. Suddenly I look over to Isabella, her eyes are glaring at me. OH, SHIT SHE CAN HEAR MY THOUGHTS.

"UH-HUH, that's right. I can. ARE YOU SERIOUS RIGHT NOW!?, Will I never learn. God, I'm so stupid. Stupid vampire thinks they can just play with your heart and then stomp all over it. Well, you know what. When I get off this plane you can just go back to Volterra and take Jasper Hale or Whitlock or the Major or whatever the hell his name is with you. I am done with the whole lot of you. I swear to GOD, I..." I cover her mouth with my hand. I then feel her warm wet tongue stroke the palm of my hand. _JESUS CHRIST!_ Is all I dare to think; if she knew what else, she would certainly blow a fuse.

"Love please, we have to work this out. Just please, give me a chance. I haven't seen him in over 75 years. He may not even feel the same about me now. I don't know. We won't know until I talk to him, you and I together. But Baby, you are my true mate. I can't live without you. Please baby. I'll tell you what. I will let you, Jane, Alec, and Demetri get off the plane first. You can say what you have to say to the Cullens. Then I will come join you and we can talk to Jasper together. Please, Mia Stella".

"Whatever, just stop with the damn Italian names, just call me Bella". OH God, she is even more beautiful when she is pissed. "AND SHUT UP IN YOUR HEAD". She yells at me.

"I don't quite know how to do that, but for you, I will try. You know Bella means beautiful in Italian". She just rolls her eyes at me.

As the plane taxis into the hanger, the doors open. Demetri takes Bella's hand. He and Bella, followed by Jane and Alec exit. I stand in the doorway out of sight as they descend the gangway. I see Carlisle and Jasper. My Jasper. Bella looks back at the plane with a glare. But its Jasper that walks up to her and gets down on one knee and pulls her into a hug. "Bella, OH MY Bella", he sobs. I thought I had lost you forever. Please don't ever leave me, I'm sorry for leaving. I promise to never leave you again, Baby". _BABY_ _?…BABY!_ _WHAT THE HELL_. I come down the gangway as he is applying butterfly kisses to her face and ask her to forgive him. He stops when he sees me descending and is frozen in place, as am I.

He then places My Bella protectively behind his back. "Why are you protecting my mate from me, Major". I ask him as I reach my hand out for Isabella.

His eyes turn black and I know I am talking to My Beast, My Major. "Because she's MINE!" He says full of authority. I almost want to lower my eye and submit to him. But the Warrior in me won't let me. "But You're mine too". I say as I speed over to him close enough that I can feel his breath on my face. We stare at each other for what seems like forever, but is probably only a minute or two, before Isabella steps from behind Jasper and clears her throat.

"Is somebody going to take me home, or do I need to call a taxi. I don't have time for this. You two have a good life, I'm outta here". We both kneel before her.

"Isabella, My Love, My Darling, please allow us to work this out with you". I say to her. "And I need to explain what happened the night of your party, and why I was forced to leave you". The Major says to her. He then turns to me and says, "Will you also explain why you never came back for me as you promised".

Isabella sighs and says, "Fine but I need to go home, change clothes and explain to Charlie where I've been."

"Well Isabella, that's already been explained to Charlie". Carlisle says. "Great, well you can explain the lie to me in the car on the way, can we go?" she huffs out.

We all climb into Carlisle's Escalade. Jane and Alec in the third-row passenger seat. Me, Bella and the Major in the second row and Demetri in the passenger seat next to Carlisle. The Major and I each hold one of Isabella's hands. "Bella, Charlie thinks we sent you over to Italy for a college tour of a Literary Program that you were interested in. It was a last-minute cancellation that you and Alice got accepted in. So, before you go home, you need to come to our house, so you can look like you have been with Alice for 4 days and have luggage". Carlisle explains.

Bella looks down at her clothing. "Yeah, that makes sense". We all laugh. "I don't want him to meet you just yet Cai," Bella says to me. "CAI"! Everyone in the Car exclaims. "OH, FUCK OFF! I like my nickname". I say to everyone. "

That's fine My Bella when you are comfortable you can introduce us". I say.

"Yeah, well I have to get comfortable with this first". Pointing between Jasper and myself. "I understand Darlin", Jasper says to her. "I'm not quite sure what this is either". Again, pointing to him and me. "Well, when you guy's figure it out let me know". She said shaking her head. "Darlin' you know you are so cute when you're pissed," Jasper said to her. I said the same thing. "CUT IT OUT CAI, you are giving me a headache. And If I'm supposed to be his mate too why can't I hear him?"

"What's she talkin' about Caius?" Jasper asked me.

"Well, it seems that our Isabella can hear my thoughts much like the mind reader. But I think it's only our true mate bond that she's able to hear them. I can't hear her because of her shield." I tell him.

"Well, have you tried to get around her shield". Jasper asks. "No, I just assumed I couldn't since Aro couldn't read her and Jane couldn't hurt her," I explain. He then looks down at Isabella and then back at Jane. "Aro couldn't read you after he touched your hand". He asked Isabella. She shook her head no. He then looked at Jane. "And you either?" he asked Jane.

"No", Jane replied. "I'm sorry by the way Bella. It was only because Aro made me, and I didn't know you then. Do you forgive me"? She asked.

"Of course, Jane," Bella said turning back to Jane and smiling. "We're going to be schoolmates after all. We're going to have so much fun. But what are you and Alec going to do about your eye?"

"Oh, we have contact lenses we can put in during class. We have to replace them about every hour, but it will work". Jane explained.

"Darlin', have you tried to hear my thoughts"? Jasper asked Bella as he stroked her cheek with the back of his hand.

"Well, no" she replied hesitantly. She then closed her eyes and took a deep breath in and blew it out. She then gasped and turned to The Major. "I've felt the same way, but I only figured it out since Phoenix". she told Jasper as she touched the hand he was still stroking her face with. _OH PLEASE_. "Cai be nice," Bella says to me.

"Yeah _'CAI'_ be nice" Jasper mocks Isabella I stuck my tongue out at him. Then I hear "OH what I would love for you to do with...

"JASPER!" Bella exclaims. "You'd better not finish that thought. You two are impossible, it's going to be like having two little boys fighting over the new toy.

"And would you be the new toy, then"? I ask Isabella as I kiss the hand I'm holding. She fights to not smile before she loses the battle and chuckles.

"I guess I would be now wouldn't I." she slaps both hands over her face and blushes. "Oh, please don't let him think about how far down my blush goes again," she says low under her breath but everyone in the car hears and laughs.

"OH SHIT, OH SHIT, did I just say that out loud. Stupid vampire hearing, just fucking kill me now. Aren't we home yet?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Stephenie Meyers owns everything. I just wish to own all these sexy men.**

* * *

 **BELLA'S POV** Edited 2/28/2018

I don't say anything more to Jasper and Cai while we are in the car. We finally made it to the house in Forks. Carlisle and I walk in first. Caius and Jasper grab Caius' bags while the other gather their own things. As we enter the house Esme walks up to me and give me a warm hug. I, however, am stiff and do not return the hug. "Bella, my daughter" she starts, but also notice's my coldness towards her. She looks to Carlisle before continuing.

I see Emmett and Rosalie standing off to the side. Emmett looks like he's going to have an aneurysm if he doesn't get to hug me. Of all the Cullens, he was the only one I truly missed besides Jasper. "Bella?" Esme continues. "Is everything alright dear?" "Oh, everything's fantastic, Esme. I'm just a little off-put by you referring to me as your daughter. I would never leave my daughter without so much as a goodbye. With no concern for her safety, yet you did both. So, forgive me if I don't feel the same sentiment". I tell her with an annoyed tone.

"Bella, we are sorry. But Edward assured us that you no longer wanted us around, that you no longer felt safe with us here". She explained with tears in her eyes. "Well, that explains a lot". I tell her. "But if that was the case why are you back now"? "When Alice told us, she had a vision of your death, we had to come back. We had to come and pay our respects. When we went to Charlie's, and he told us of the note you left saying that you would be home in a few days, that you'd left with Alice. We scrambled to come up with a lie to cover. But we're still confused as to what happened until we received a call from Caius asking us to meet him at the airport". She explained.

Rosalie then scoffed from where she was standing "I knew this stupid little human would cause us trouble". "EXCUSE ME YOU STUCK UP, SELF-CENTERED BITCH". I say to her with a scowl on my face. "Cause trouble for you? While you have been nothing but trouble for me since I've met you all and never wanted to see any of you ever again. If it weren't for me, your condescending asswipe of a brother would be dead right now"

"Oh really, so where is my dear brother right now? She comes up to my face. "Why then are he and Alice being held by the Volturi?

"The lying asshole is being held because he doesn't know when to keep that lying trap of his shut". Caius says to her as he comes in and puts his bags down. He and Jasper rush to my side. "Is everything ok Mia Stella?" he says as he kisses my hand. Rosalie stands with her mouth agape.

"C-C-Caius, your highness" Rosalie stutters out. "I didn't mean to offend Bella, but..."

"Oh yes, you did". I interrupt her. "You have been nothing but mean and nasty to me since I've met you. Let me explain something to all of you. I never told Edward I didn't want you around. On the contrary, Edward broke up with me by saying he didn't love me. That I wasn't good enough for him and I was just a distraction. He then proceeded to tell me that I should go on with my life and it would be like you all never existed. He then left me alone and lost in the woods". Tears then start to fall from my eyes as the pain of recalling that day begins to surface. Caius and Jasper both console me as they wipe the tears from my eyes. "While it took me some time to get over you, not before becoming catatonic and a walking zombie to the point that Charlie was ready to have me committed. When I'm finally over all this shit, Alice returns and tricks me into going to save the Emo boy because he was going to ask for death because he thought I was dead".

"When I get there, however, I discover that he has lied to all of us this whole time. I am not his mate, as a matter of fact, he only sees me as a pet. Not only that, Alice had only tricked me into coming with her so I could save him for her to have as a mate". Everyone gasps at this news. Amazingly Jasper nods in agreement as if he knew this. I'll have to make a note to ask him about that later. "As it turns out, I did find my true mate", I look to Caius with a smile. I then turn to Jasper with confusion, "Or two, as it seems. So now that you all know the deal. Where is this prop luggage and change of clothes? I am quite eager to get home and get some proper rest". I then turn to face Caius and Jasper, "I don't want to see either of you for a few days please. Give me the weekend to go over in my mind what has happened. I'll see you guys next week". They both have a shocked look on their faces.

"How are we supposed to protect you and ensure your safety?" Caius says. "Well, I had an idea about that. Since Alice is no longer here I thought maybe Jane and Alec could come home with me and we could say that they were exchange students staying with the Cullens, and I bonded with them at the school and plane ride back. I kind of would like to get to know them anyway since we will be classmates".

"I think that's an excellent idea, My Bella, however, I don't know how I am going to be without you for an entire weekend," Caius says to me. "Well just look at it this way", I say to him. "This gives you time for you and Jasper to catch up and figure things out. When I see you next week, we can all talk about it". "Darlin', I agree you've had a lot handed to you on your plate". Jasper says as he wraps his arms around my waist. "But if you will please allow me to take you home. I need to add a little more, so you can have the full story when you decide how you wish to proceed further".

"No Jasper, I can't do that right now. While I was already unsure of how I was going to explain Caius to Charlie, I have no idea how I'm going to explain having 2 boyfriends instead of 1, or none when I left Charlie a few days ago". I say to him. "But why don't you call me tomorrow and we can talk. You can tell me all I need to know then okay". He nodded and kissed me on the cheek.

Emmett finally walks up to me with a sad face. "Belly bear, I really sorry. Can I please take you home?" I can't help but smile at the big lug as I throw my arms around his neck "Yes, Emmy bear, you can take me home". With that, he grabs me into a huge bear hug and twirls me around. "Em hu-man h-e-r-e, c-a-n-t breeeeathe!" Everyone laughs as Emmett kisses me on the cheek "Sorry Belly, go get changed and we can go".

"Bella dear", Esme starts, "There's a change of clothes on Alice's bed along with a suitcase of clothes for you to take home". I nod and go upstairs to change. While I'm changing there's a knock on the door. "Come in," I say. Rosalie then comes in. "Bella, I want to apologize for how I behaved". She started. "I knew Edward and Alice were playing you, but it wasn't my place to say. I was upset because I thought you were too stupid to see what was in front of your eyes. I didn't want to see you waste your time giving up your humanity to someone that didn't deserve it."

"I appreciate your apology Rosalie, and I will take it into consideration". I told her.

"I know we still won't be best friends and braid each other's hair or anything. But standing up to me the way you did took guts". She said as she gave me a little smirk. "I'd like for us to start over".

"Ok Rosalie, I think I might like that". She gives me a hug before helping me with my outfit and hair. She curls my hair into ringlets all over my head and does my makeup. I change into dark wash skinny jeans, a low-cut silk royal blue blouse, and low-heeled ankle boots. "Did you pick this outfit, Rosalie?" I asked.

"Yes, I feel this is more your style than Alice's Bella Barbie". We both laugh at that.

She grabs the suitcase and we head downstairs. I see my boys watching me. They both look like they are drooling as I descend the stairs. They both race to each side of the staircase and wait for me at the bottom. Once I reach the bottom, the both reach out their elbow to escort me, but Emmett dashes over and puts his elbow out and says to them "Not today boys. Today I'm escorting my little sister so back off. "Bye boys, play nice while I'm gone. See you next week."

As Emmett and I drive home, Emmett says to me. "Bella, you know Alice played us all. She even played Edward to a point. All of this was her idea to get to Edward. We didn't realize any of this until we'd already left."

"So not one of you thought enough of me to come back and tell me that?" I said to him with tears in my eyes.

"That's not it, Bella. We thought you really didn't want anything more to do with us. That maybe you'd figured out you were being played and had enough of all of us. But I will let Jasper explain to you his part in this. And please Bella, hear him out. He really does care about you." I nod to him and kiss him on the cheek.

We reach my house and Charlie is waiting at the door for me. Emmett gets out walks around and opens the door for me and grabs my suitcase out the back. I give him a big hug and tell him thanks. "Carlisle will bring your new friend over tomorrow after you catch up with your dad, Okay Bella.

"Great Em, and thanks for everything." I watch as he drives off

 **JASPER'S POV**

I show Caius up to the room that used to belong to me and Alice. When we returned, I made sure to get rid of all that frilly shit. As I leave him to freshen up, he grabs my wrist to stop me. "Please Major, can we talk?" He asks. I nod to him. As I come back into the room he cups my face with both hands and kisses me passionately. I struggle away from the kiss. "You broke my heart, Caius. I waited for you for 5 years. I thought you and I meant more than just a one-night fuck."

"Major, My Beast. You mean the world to me. There has not been one day that I have not thought about you. As you know we, The Volturi, have a special arrangement with Maria. As long as she does not expose us, we let her be. We didn't want to upset our arrangement with her, so I couldn't take you with me then. When I did come back because I couldn't spend another minute without you, you were already gone. I sent Demetri to track you and you were nowhere to be found. Sweetheart, My Beast, now that I have found you again let's not waste this opportunity. We need to do this babe. For us, and for Isabella. I can see how much she means to you. Just like you, she means everything to me." He professes to me.

I reach around his waist and pull him closer to me. "Now, I am going to grant your wish," he says to me with an evil smirk. "I'm going to show you just what I can do with my tongue".

My cock instantly gets hard at that. He pins my arms above my head against the door as he rips my shirt from my body. He then kisses me. He deepens the kiss as he licks my lips to gain entrance to my mouth. Our tongues battle for dominance. He overtakes my mouth and we have a passionate kiss. He then trails his tongue and starts to kiss up my jawline to my ear where he swirls his tongue around my outer ear. _OH YES DEAR GOD QUITE A TALENTED TONGUE_. He then nips and licks my neck and down my collarbone to my chest.

He then swirls his tongue around my nipple as he uses his free hand to roll my other nipple between his thumb and index finger before twisting and tweaking it. He then switched up. He continues to trail his tongue down my torso to my stomach and drops to his knees.

Once on his knees, he unbuckles my belt buckle. I toe off my boots at that point and my jeans drop to my ankle. He helps me out of them as I pull his t-shirt over his head. He hasn't changed. Not that I expected him to. He is still as handsome, sexy and muscular as I remember. His strong hands reach for my boxer briefs and pull them down as my hard as a rock cock spring out. I grab onto his strong shoulders for balance as I step out of those too and kick them to the side. He runs his hands down my muscular abs, following behind with nips and licks until he reaches my happy trail and wraps his fingers around my cock.

He pumps my cock a couple of time before ghosting his thumb over the tip to capture my pre-cum and pumps my cock a couple more times. He then takes his tongue and swirls it around the tip of my dick before sucking it into his mouth. As he pulls back to the tip he swirls his tongue around the shaft and my legs go weak. I reach my hand for his beautiful platinum blonde hair and fist his hair as I hold his head steady.

As I begin to fuck his mouth, I can feel the tip of my cock hits the back of my throat. I growl at the sensation. God, I love this man with everything I have in me, but I'm angry. He left me to that evil Maria until Peter and Charlotte came back for me. So, I fuck his mouth angrily. As my cock begins to twitch in his mouth, he reaches for my balls massaging and gives them a tug. After a couple of very rough strokes in his mouth, I roar out my release as stream after stream of cum flows down his throat. I watch his Adam's apple bob as he swallows everything I give him. I then grab him by the throat and stand him up and switch positions pinning him to the door. I unbuckle his belt and let his pants drop to the floor. He steps out of them as he toes out of his slip-on loafers.

"Major, Baby you seem angry". He says to me. "I love you baby, so I will let you have this angry fuck". I growl at him as I slam his shoulders face down on the mattress of the bed at vampire speed. I rip his boxer from him. I don't even prepare his entrance. I ram my cock into him with a roar as I fist the hair on the back of his head. He yells at the intrusion. I couldn't care right now. I fuck him viscously.

"I believed you". I say to him as I thrust into him. " After that one night, I was so in love with you I couldn't see straight". I continue to thrust into him. "You lied to me, you lied to me" I kept saying as I kept thrusting my cock ball's deep into him. Suddenly I feel the lust and love flow from him. Then pure unadulterated love. I then fall onto his back and kiss his neck and down his back. "I love you so much," I tell him. With each thrust I say, I love you, Caius, I love you, Caius, I love you, Caius. Please don't leave me again. I will die without you".

"Never again baby", He says, "I will never leave you again You are mine and I am yours for eternity". I cum hard and strong as I continue to cum, I put my mouth on his shoulder and claim him with a bite on the shoulder. Caius growls at the bite, as I continue to pump my venom into him. He then begins to purr as I lick the bite to seal his wound. I pull out of him, and he whimpers at the loss. He rolls over onto his back and looks at me through his blonde lashes. He is so fucking handsome. He then looks over his shoulder to look for the claiming mark.

"I've never been marked before Major. I let you have that because I knew you were angry with me, and I disappointed you," he said as he stood and looked at me, full of authority with black eyes. "But that was a freebie, do you understand me, Major". He says and then cups my face before chastely kissing my lips. "I will not dominate you as I do not wish to break your spirit as Maria did. But, do not think I will allow you to dominate me either. I want this to be an equal relationship between you, me and Isabella".

"Come, Love, shower with me". Caius says as he opens his suitcase and takes out fresh clothing. "Then we will sit and talk and see how we can come together with Isabella. I will not leave here without both of you".


	5. Chapter 5

**Hope you enjoy the Chapter. Stephanie Meyers Owns Twilight and Its Characters**

 **Edited 3/5/2018**

* * *

 **BPOV**

Thank God Charlie doesn't hover. He asked how my trip was, I told him it was great. He asked if I was thinking about going to the school in Italy, I told him I was thinking about it. He said he'd miss me, but it would be a great opportunity, gave me a kiss and went back to watching his game while drinking his Vitamin R.

I went upstairs to unpack whatever Rosalie packed for me when suddenly Jacob pops through my window. YEAH, I'M DEFINITELY GOING TO ITALY. "What the hell are you doing here Jacob". I ask him. "I see your favorite leeches are back". he says to me. "Well good for them, Jake. Is that all you came to tell me?" I say to him rolling my eyes and holding my hand up as to examine my nails.

"What's your problem, Bella? I'm just concerned about you that's all," he says to me. "Well?".

"Well, what Jake. What is it you want to know?" I say getting really annoyed.

"Well I don't smell the pixie or the Dickward, what happened to them?" he asks.

"If you must know Jacob, they got thrown into vampire jail". I say to him with a smile on my face.

"NO FUCKING WAY!" he says laughing his ass off. "Well, how did you manage to get out of there?". Jakes says between chuckles.

"One of the Vampire Kings flew me back on his private jet". I told him. Immediately after I said it I regretted it.

"What the hell, Bella. You brought the Volturi here?" he shouts. "They don't tolerate humans knowing about them. You are as good as dead Bella".

"Will you shut the hell up Jacob, Charlie is right downstairs". I tell him. "You need to mind your business, and just leave me alone. Go, Jacob, I don't want you here".

"This is my business Isabella, we protect you people from those leeches". He says.

"Well, this particular one you don't have to worry about".

"And why is that?" he asks. I roll my eyes and take a deep breath because I know what's coming next. "Becausehe'smytruesoulmate".

He blinks at me a few times and then furrows his brow. "Come again, Bella". I let out another breath.

"I said this particular King is my true soul mate. He brought me back along with three other members of the Volturi Guard to protect me". Jacob is now rolling on the floor laughing his ass off.

"Are you telling me you are going to be the Queen of Vampires"? he asks still laughing. "AW SNAP Bella, you are gonna be Queen of the Damned!". I picked up a book and slapped him on the back of the head.

"Get out!"

"Awww Bella c'mon I'm sorry but that's too funny". I don't have time for this.

"Get the fuck out, Jake".

"OK, OK, OK, but first tell me why did those two get thrown in jail?" He asks me.

"Well that is pretty funny, One of the Kings gifts is to read relationship bonds, when he read the bond between Edward and I he said we weren't true mate and that Edward thought of me as a pet". I told him.

"Now that's fucked up," Jake said.

"Tell me about it. So, after the King named Aro, couldn't read my mind, he tried to have one of his guards zap me with some kind of pain, except the dumb fuck Edward jumped in front of me and fell to the ground writhing in pain, while my King, King Caius was making goo-goo eyes at me. Even after that the pain vamp still couldn't hurt me".

"Wait, so Edward can't read your mind, the mind reading King couldn't read your mind, and the pain zapping vamp couldn't zap you?" he asked looking at me in amazement. "Shit, Bella maybe you are meant to be one of them". I just shrugged my shoulders.

"So, after the mind reading King, King Aro gave us a choice either kill us all or have Edward change me, I spoke up then and asked to speak to my King in private, because there was no way in hell I wanted fuckboy to change me now. King Caius told me we were mates and had his brother Marcus verify our bond. I told him I wanted to finish school and say goodbye to Charlie, he wanted to escort me back, meet Charlie and have his guards protect me. After our discussion we went back to let Alice and Edward know, Edward decided to be Billy bad ass and lunged for Caius. In seconds Caius had Edward pinned to the floor with his arms stretched behind his back".

Jake is laughing his ass off again, but I join him this time. "So, when I reminded Edward he was the one that told me to move on, now that I had, he needed to get over it. He started to mouth off, so I told Caius to rip his arms off and he did. He then had Edward thrown in the dungeon for a month".

"So, what about the Pixie, why'd she get thrown in jail?" Jake asked.

"Well, for once you were right in a way, I shouldn't have gone. She tricked me into going with her to save Edward. After Edward got his arms ripped off and thrown in jail, she became distraught because I was supposed to come to save Edward for him to be her mate".

"NO!" Jake said.

"OH YES". I tell Jake "She only came here because she saw me jump off the cliff but didn't see you pull me out. She came to verify I was dead. When I wasn't dead, she told Edward I was dead anyway thinking that would bring him back. But instead, the Emo boy decided to ask for death. So, after her little revelation, Caius threw her in jail too".

Jake and I are still laughing "But doesn't she have a husband, the tough warrior looking vamp?" Jake asks.

"Yeah, but he's Caius' mate too". I say still laughing. Jake stops laughing and looks at me. And then I realize what the fuck I just said. "SHIT!" I say before I slap my hand over my mouth and shake my head.

"You little vampire freak, you mean to tell me you are getting your freak on with two vampires". Jake jokes with me.

"You know Jake, the only reason I keep you as my best friend is that you are the only one I can talk about these things with. I'm not allowed to talk to anybody else. So, can you do me a favor and not clown me when I talk about stuff with you".

"OK best friend". Jake says wrapping his muscular arms around me. "Tell Jakey your dilemma".

"Well Jake, I told you how I felt about Jasper after we came back from Phoenix". He nodded. "But I thought I was supposed to be with Edward and Alice was with Jasper. What I never told you was on the night of my birthday party, they made it appear like Jasper was attacking me, but I don't think that was the case. Jasper and Carlisle's eyes never turned black with bloodlust. Everyone else's did, including Edwards. It looked like Jasper was trying to attack Edward".

"So, how does this Caius fit into all this?" Jake asks. "When we got back from Italy, Jasper was waiting for us at the airport, because I had something to say to the Cullens about leaving me. OH, did I mention that I can read their minds because they are my mates?"

"NO, Queen of the Damned, you left that out," Jake says sarcastically.

"Jake stop I'm serious. I read Caius' mind about how he felt for Jasper, but at the Volturi Castle, I read how he felt about me too. Once we got to the airport. Jasper pretty much professed his love for me. So now I have two vampires claiming they are in love with me, and they are in love with each other."

"Well, how do you feel about them?" Jake asks me. "I really don't know. I've always felt a strong connection to Jasper. But I just met Cai and I feel something special about him. I don't know how I feel about this whole poly/triad thing". I tell Jake.

"You already have a nickname for him, CAI?" he says shaking his head.

"Well Bella, it's not as uncommon as you think; there is a poly family on the Rez. And another that you are more familiar with that are thinking about giving it a go". He says as he looks at me pointedly.

I think about what he's saying for a moment, I then open my mouth and gasp audibly. "Sam, Emily, and Leah? but aren't Emily and Leah cousins?" I ask.

"Bella, Poly relationships come in different forms. They don't all have to be in a sexual encounter. So, Sam was in love with Leah, but he's Imprinted to Emily. That doesn't mean Emily and Leah must get their swerve on. See if I'd know you were into that we could have still..."

"Don't start Jake!" I say slapping him lightly on the arm.

"I know Bella, you don't see me like that besides you were meant to be a vampire, not a wolf and I just have to accept that. But look online, Bella, do some research. Come by the Rez and talk to Sam and Emily. You know Leah, she's not gonna let you in her business like that. I'll talk to the other family and see if they are willing to talk to you about it. Just get some more information and see if it's what you want. For God sake Bella, you are going to be Royalty. I get to say I know the Queen of the Damned".

I rolled my eyes at him but still wrapped my arms around his neck for a tight hug. "This is the reason you are my best friend Jake. Now get the hell out of here. I need to take a shower and get some sleep. My new bodyguards are coming over tomorrow and I need to introduce them to Charlie as my new exchange student friends from Italy".

"Alright, but when do I get to meet the big King Vamp?" Jake asks.

"Not until next week. I told them both to give me some time to think. Plus, Jasper is supposed to call me tomorrow with the final piece of the puzzle between me, him and Alice".

"You mean there is more to this Jerry Springer episode?" he said with his face scrunched up. "

You've got plenty of jokes today, Jake". I say giving him another bear hug. "Thanks for listening and not judging. I love you, Jake"

"Love you too, Bells. Get some sleep, call me if you need me". He then jumped out the window and landed on the ground in one leap and ran off into the woods.


	6. Chapter 6

**BPOV**

"You look beautiful baby", Charlie says to me, kisses my cheek. He then places the veil over my face that is attached the tiara on my head. He then holds out his arm to take my hand.

"Thank you, Dad". I say as I hooked my gloved hand into his elbow. "Please dad, don't let me fall.

"Never baby". He replies

As we descend a staircase, I use my free hand to lift my Cinderella style gown as not to trip. Once we reach the bottom, I see a beautiful garden decorated with millions of white roses, baby's breath and stings of lighting. It's magical. There are so many guests I don't know, but the garden is filled with people. At the end of the aisle, there is a raised dais with an arch of white roses and baby's breath. Caius is standing on my left and Jasper is standing on my right.

I look to Charlie confused. "You have to choose baby". He answers my expression.

"I don't understand". I say to him.

"Baby, you have to choose who you want to spend eternity with". Charlie says to me.

I first look to Jasper and then to Caius, before looking back at Charlie. "Dad, how? I don't know how to choose".

"It's simple, Isabella. You choose the one you cannot see yourself living without". Aro replies.

I turn to see Aro and Marcus standing before us. "Why are you two here?" I ask them

"We are here to destroy the one you do not choose," Marcus replies.

"You would destroy your brother if I choose Jasper". I ask in disbelief.

"They would not have a choice, Mia Stella," Caius answers as the holds my left hand in both of his. Jasper then grasps my right hand and kisses it.

"Neither of us can live in a world without you Darlin'. Therefore, we would ask for death if you do not choose one of us".

"What if I can't choose?" I ask. "What if I can't see my life without either of you? What if I want to spend eternity with both of you.?"

"Is that your choice, Isabella?" Aro asks.

"I—I- choose…" I'm then interrupted by a barrage of screams from the guest. We all turn to see Victoria, along with an army of newborn vampires storming towards us, draining and kill every guest in their path. Charlies grab me by my arm as Aro and Marcus place us behind them for protection. Caius and Jasper begin to fight the newborns. All of the wolves including Jacob phase and join in the fight. Edward and Alice then join in the fight; however, they are fighting with the newborns, not against them.

Victoria rips Jasper's head from his body as Edward rips off Caius'. "A mate for a mate". Victoria says with an evil laugh.

"NOOOOOOOO…" I say as I wake up drenched in sweat.

Charlie then storms in my room. "Baby girl, are you alright ask with concern in his voice and on his face.

"It was just a dream, Dad. Go back to sleep. I'm fine". I try to assure him as I try to catch my breath.

"Baby, I thought you were through having those dreams"? He asks me

"I am, Dad". I reassure him. "This was something totally different".

"Do you want to talk about it, Bella?" I look at him like he's grown a second head. Charlie never wants to talk.

"Actually Dad, I do have something I want to tell you". I say to him.

"Bella, please don't tell me you are pregnant." He says to me while wiping his face with the palm of his hand.

"DAD!" I exclaim. "NO, I AM NOT PREGNANT. Why is that the first question you and Renee' ask when I have something I want to talk about?"

"Sorry, Bella. What is it you have to tell me".

"Well", I start. "I met someone while in Italy". I say with a blush on my cheeks

"Really?" Charlie asks. "Well, that doesn't seem so bad".

"I didn't say it was a bad thing, Charlie. He's a really nice guy. As a matter of fact, he's considered Royalty". I say to him.

"Royalty? How old is this guy?" Charlie asks with a scowl on his face.

I lie because I never asked Caius is physical age, but I don't want to upset Charlie until I get to the real issue. "He's 20 or 21 I'm not sure exactly, but I know he's not that much older than me. But that's not the problem. There's also someone else who is interested in me.

"Well, are you interested in him as well?" Charlie asks.

"I think I am. I always thought he was interesting, and have wanted to get to know him better. And well, I don't know which one to choose."

"Who says you have to choose right now, baby girl? You are still young. I'm not saying to go out and play the field. But I see nothing wrong with getting to know them both. Go out on a few dates and see where it goes."

"But what if I can't choose?" I say to Charlie. But I can't look him in the face.

Charlie takes a deep breath. "Unfortunately, baby girl, I can't answer that for you. As much as I want to be there for you in every situation. Only you can answer that. But I will support you whatever it is." Charlie says as he gives me a hung. "Is that all that has you worried"? I nod.

"Oh, I almost forgot," I say to him. "I met some other friends while in Italy. They are actually related to the new guy, Caius is his name by the way. "They are here on as international exchanges student and will be attending Forks High School. I asked them to come over later today if that's ok".

"Of course, Baby girl. I'm just glad you are getting out of your shell and meeting people". He says as he cups my chin with his hand. "So, when do I get to meet Mr. Royalty? Just because he's some big shot, doesn't me I don't get to intimidate him". He says with a laugh.

"He'll be here next week to enroll Jane and Alec at Forks High. They are staying with the Cullens right how since Alice stayed in Italy, so Dr. Cullen will be bringing them over later today." I tell Charlie.

"OK baby girl. Why don't you try and get some sleep? I'm going back to bed, I get to sleep in a little today. I have the late shift today so we can talk later, Ok?" I nod to him and give him a hug before he leaves the room.

 **JPOV**

I lay here in Caius' arms and wonder if I'm doing the right thing giving him another chance. I do love him with my very being, but he hurt me so badly. I can feel the love and adoration for me pouring off of him. I do feel the same about him. I just don't know if I can trust him.

"What's on your mind my beast?" Caius says to me as he nuzzles into my neck. "I can feel the worry you are projecting, as well as your love and adoration. Love, you need not worry. I have no intentions of ever letting you go again. But, I do have a question for you?"

"What is that Caius, my King," I say as I kiss his forehead.

"After you left Maria, why didn't you come to me, or try and get word to me?" He asks me.

"Honestly, Caius, I didn't think you wanted me. I thought I was only given to you by Maria for your entertainment. When I first met Maria, I thought she loved me too. However, I later found out that woman is not capable of love. She only loved my ability to control her newborns and to warm her bed. I thought that was all I meant to you as well".

He then straddled me and leaned in for a passionate kiss. "Love, that is the furthest thing from the truth. I will spend the rest of my existence making it up to you if you will let me. I need you, Major. And now that I have found Isabella. I need to have you both in my life."

"I have much to make up to Bella as well". I tell Caius. "The night of her birthday party. Everyone made it seem as though I lost control and tried to drain her. In reality, it was Edward. And Alice planned it all. She saw the entire event in her vision. She knew I was meant for Isabella. She planned the party knowing Edward would drain her as his singer."

"Oh, Major". He says as he plants butterfly kisses on my face. "Our Isabella is very perceptive and observant one. She said much the same thing to me. The only thing she doesn't know is that Alice had all of this planned". He said to me. "The only thing I don't understand is why Alice brought Isabella to Volterra to save Edward? She claimed she brought Isabella there so she could have Edward for herself.

"Well after I found out about her plan for Isabella, I divorced her. Leaving her free to find her mate. That could have changed her vision. Alice's visions work based on decisions made". I tell Caius.

"So, she saw when Isabella decided to jump off the cliff? He asked me.

"Yes". I replied

"But she didn't see when this Jacob pulled Isabella out because it was a last-minute decision?" He asked.

"NO. Is that what happened?" I ask Caius. He nodded

"Alice cannot see around the wolves". I tell Caius.

"WOLVES?! As in werewolves?" Caius asks with concern.

"No, they are not the children of the moon. They are shapeshifters of the local native tribe. They can phase at will. The Cullen's have a treaty with them, which is why you cannot hunt in the area. They are also close friends of Bella and her father."

"HMMM" Caius contemplates. "If Alice did not see the wolf pull Isabella out of the sea, then she would think her to be dead?

"It's possible Caius, but to be honest. That little pixie is crazy. Certifiable. She was changed while she was committed to an insane asylum. It's hard to say what goes on in that little pixie head of hers. After Peter and Charlotte helped me escape, I became severely depressed. The years of torture at the hands of Maria, feeling the emotions of the newborns, I was forced to destroy, the emotions of the humans I drained just to survive, not to mention I felt unlovable". Caius face saddened as he stroked my cheek and kissed my forehead. "I thought no one would love me with these hideous scars. Maria pounded in my head that I was to be hers because no one would want me, I thought you didn't want me. I found Alice while wandering, after leaving Peter and Charlotte in a diner in Philadelphia. She said she was waiting for me. She told me she had a vision of a better life for us both with the Cullens. I knew she was not my mate, but I loved her. She saved my life. It wasn't until much later, I realized how insane she was".

Caius then begins to kiss the scars on my neck and chest. "You are far from hideous, my love. Your scars are part of why I love you" he says as he continues to kiss the scars. "They show that you are…kiss…strong…kiss…courageous…kiss…a sexy beast…kiss, kiss, kiss. Mine…kiss…My warrior…kiss…My Major…I love you. Kiss, kiss, kiss. All of you". He then kisses me passionately on the mouth. Our tongues battle for dominance as I fist is hair.

"Babe, why do you think Isabella won't see us?" I ask Caius.

"I think we just gave her too much at once". He tells me. "But rest assured love. She already knows we are meant to be together."

"How can you be so sure". I ask him

"Do you know she talks in her sleep?" He asks me

"I've heard Edward mention it". I tell him

"HOW WOULD THAT ASS KNOW THAT?" he asked me

"OH babe, he was quite pathetic when it came to Bella. He actually stalked the poor girl. He used to sneak into her room and watch her sleep at night, yet his control was not good enough to even kiss her." I told Caius. He just rolled his eyes.

"Well, she had a dream on the plane, a quite erotic dream I might add". I quirked an eyebrow at him. "She called out both our names in this dream while… pleasuring herself". I growled at this and my dick became instantly hard.

"My reaction exactly," Caius says as he wags his eyebrows and tapped the tip of my nose with his index finger. "Let me help you with your…Situation". He said before starting a passionate kiss.

He then trailed his tongue along from my mouth along my jawline. He nipped and licked my neck before trailing down my collarbone to my chest. He continued with open mouth kisses down my torso and stomach. He swirled his tongue around my navel, before following my happy trail. Once he reached my throbbing cock, he gripped it in his hand while trailing his thumb over the tip using my pre-cum to lubricate as he pumped my cock with his hand. He then swirled his tongue around the tip before the length disappeared in his mouth. His tongue swirled around my shaft as he sucked up to the tip almost pulling me completely out of his mouth. I hissed and took a sharp intake of air as he continued to thrust me in and out of his mouth.

"FUCK, Caius baby". I said as he hollowed his cheeks for more suction. My dick began to twitch in his mouth. He then cupped my balls and gave them a tug. "SHIT baby I'm gonna cum," I said as my seed spilled into his mouth. He swallowed everything I gave him. He then released me with an audible pop of his lips and a smirk on his face.

I reached into the drawer of the nightstand for the lube. I placed a generous amount in my hand and began to stroke his hard dick. He took the bottle from me. After placing a generous amount on his fingers began to prepare my opening with his finger. He placed one of my legs over his shoulder before adding another finger, pumping and stretching me. He then added a third finger and I start to moan out heavy breaths.

He withdrew his fingers and placed his dick at my opening. He slowly pushed into me. It was the most glorious sensation.

"YEEESSSS" I hissed out as he continued to thrust into me faster and deeper

"You are mine, Major. You will never be made to feel lesser. Do you understand, My beast?

"Yes, My King. I'm yours as you are mine. Please don't stop". I say to him as he continues to thrust and places kisses on my chest.

"Baby you feel so good wrapped around my dick". He says. "I don't want this feeling to end. I love you, I love, you, you're mine, I'm yours, I love you, I love you." He continues to chant with each thrust.

"Yes, My king, YESSSS". I cry out as he shoots his seed into me.

"MINE" He growls as he pulls out of me and bites the juncture of my neck and shoulder. I hiss at the claiming bite as he pumps venom into the bite. I begin to purr as he licks the bite to seal it.

"Love, I need to feed. I think I will run to Canada. Would you like to run with me?" he asks

"Babe, I will be glad to run with you, but I can't join you on your feed". I say to him. "I will not go back to feeding on humans".

"Love, I would never ask you to abandon what makes you happy". He says as he nuzzles into my neck. "just come with me. You can stop in the wilderness to hunt. I will continue to find the underbelly of society to feed on and I will come find you when I'm done."

"Thank you, babe, and yes I would love to go on a run with you". I say as we get dressed and head out.


	7. Chapter 7

**Please R/R. Hope you enjoy**

 **Stephanie Meyers owns way too much, At least she lets us borrow these sexy men.**

* * *

 **BPOV**

I can't function with this pain in my chest. God, the tug, it's unbearable. As I sit at the computer and research Polyamory. I come across a dating website. It has links on polyamory.

 **Polyandry, where women have multiple male partners is practiced by the Mosuos in China where matriarchy and polyandry is the normal structure. Polyandry is also the norm in Tibet, as well as India, Sri Lanka and other countries.**

 **Polyamory is a recently created term, but with polyamory, a male or a female may have as many partners of either gender as they choose to have. Polyamory, for this reason, is probably a proper word for a category under which polygamy, polyandry, polyfidelity etc. fall under**

 **In most relationships taking place in the western world, there is the practice of monogamy, where two partners marry and stay together for life.**

 **Unfortunately, the reality is that many monogamist relationships fail, resulting in divorce and the children of that divorce being exposed to new people.**

This caught my eye immediately. My parents' marriage failed. Although, Renee' did finally meet Phil. My mom is so fickle about everything, who knows how long things will last with her and Phil.

I'm so enthralled in reading this website, I don't hear Charlie come into the room. "What ya reading sweet pea?" Charlie says. I nearly jump out of my skin when I heard his voice.

"GOD, DADDY", I say out of breath from the scare, as I frantically try to go to another screen. It's not working. "Don't you knock?" I say with a scowl on my face.

"Bella, honey, I've been calling your name for about 5 minutes". Charlie then looks at my computer screen and his eyes widen. I hang my head while shaking it.

"Daddy it's not what you think. I—I—was-um—um…"

"Who told you, honey? How did you find out? Did one of the pack tell you about me and the Clearwater's?" Charlie interrupts my stammering. I look at him with confusion on my face.

 _"There's a poly family on the Rez…"_ I remember Jacob saying to me.

 **"ITS YOU!"** I say to Charlie, with acknowledgment written on my face. "You are the other poly family. Why didn't you tell me?" I asked him. "Are you ashamed of it, Daddy?"

"No baby, I'm not ashamed, I just didn't know if you would understand or accept it". Charlie says, "But wait if you didn't…Then why…YOUR TWO GUYS, are you in a poly relationship sweet pea? Charlies ask me.

"Well, sort of, I really don't know". I tell him honestly. I like them both and I really don't want to have to choose. Jake told me to do some research, and he would have Emily and Sam talk to me about it. He just mentioned there was another poly family, but he never said who".

"Baby, it's not just about not being able to choose between the two guys you know. They have to be willing to share you as well." He tells me.

"Yeah, dad I know, the thing is…oh God, It feels so weird talking to you about this…They already are in a relationship and they are willing to share me". I tell Charlie. "I just wasn't sure if it was something I could handle. So how did you and the Clearwater's…you know?" I asked. Talk about strange conversations.

"Well after you and your mother left I started spending a lot of time on the reservation with Harry. I got drunk one night and without going into details…" He said as he ran his hand through his hair. "Well, Seth is you half-brother by blood".

" **WHAT**?" I exclaim. "Are you shitting me right now Charlie? I say to him angrily. "How could you not tell me?"

"Again, baby I didn't know how you would take it". He says while placing his arms around my arms for a hug.

"So, wait…" I say to him in a frozen state. "You know about the wolves". I state, not a question. Charlies nods quickly. "And you know what they do" I state again. Again, he nods quickly. "So, you know what the Cullens are?" this time I question him. He pulls back and looks directly into my eyes.

"Yes, Sweetpea. I know what they are. I know they don't hunt humans, so I don't have a problem with them".

"UM, Charlie…" I say to him scrunching my face and scratching my temple. "Caius does feed on humans, He's a Volturi King".

 **"Well, SHIT ON A CRACKER AND CALL ME POLLY!"** " **DADDY**!" I say to him with my mouth hanging open.

"You mean to tell me you are mated to one of the Volturi Kings?" Charlie asks. I nod to him to the affirmative. "and who's your other mate?"

"Jasper Whitlock". I reply

"Baby girl, when you hit the jackpot you hit it big. You mean to tell me you are mated to one of the most powerful vampires in the world, as well as the most **FEARED** vampire in the world? Now I ask you the same question, **ARE YOU FUCKING SHITTING ME?"** Charlie asks me

"I shit you not, daddy. So, you are saying you are alright with this? I ask him.

"Baby, I am more than alright. I no longer have to worry about that damn red headed cunt coming after you. So, let me guess, the two children sitting downstairs waiting for you are part of the Volturi Guard?

"Jane and Alec are downstairs?" I ask him "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well, that's why I've been calling you for the last 5 minutes. I came up to see why you weren't answering and this is what I found". He says walking toward the door. "Jane, Alec you can come up now". He says in a normal voice. They fly up the stairs in seconds.

"is it okay if they stay with us, Dad?" I ask.

"Of course, sweet pea. You are going to be Royalty, after all, you need your guard". He says giving me a wink.

"Oh God, daddy, you sound like Jacob," I say to him.

"You must make sure you bring my future son-in-law to meet me before you take off back to Italy."

"Daddy, that's something else I don't understand. Why did you let me continue to lie to you if you knew what was going on all along?" I asked him

"The same reason I continued to lie to you". He replied. "I wasn't ready to tell my secret and you weren't ready to tell yours".

"But I thought I was protecting you by keeping the secret". I told him. He kissed me on the forehead before walking out of the room. "So, did I, Baby. So, did I."

 **~~o0o~~**

 **JPOV**

"We have to go back, Caius". I say to him as I rub my chest. The pain, the tug is unbearable.

"I know, Love. I feel it too. I think she has accepted us. She has to be feeling it too". He replies to me

"But she told us to stay away. I don't want to upset her further. I need her Caius, just like I need you, just as I need blood to exist". I say to him. "We can't push her away".

"I don't think that's going to be the case, my beast. Trust me on this. She already knows she loves me. She had feelings for you, they were just misplaced by confusion with who belonged to whom. That pain you feel, we both feel. Her soul is calling to us, Major." He assures me. "Have you fed enough, love?" He asks.

"Yes, babe. We need to get to her. We should be there within the hour". I say to Caius. We run at full vampire speed. We stop at the Cullens to shower and change. We both dress in all black. I, in a button down western style shirt with white trim, black jeans, and my black boots. Caius in a tight black t-shirt black dress slacks and black Doc Martins with white soles. We take the Aston Martin Vulcan and head over to Bella's.

As we pull up I see Chief Swan and Jacob Black standing outside talking with Jane and Alec.

"She's been expecting you, Master". Jane says to Caius.

I walk up to Chief Swan and stick my hand out. "Chief Swan, I'm Jasper Whitlock and this here is Caius Volturi. Is Isabella in". Chief Swan gives us a smirk and I see him wink at the mutt.

"And what exactly is it you two want with my daughter?" Chief Swan asks. Holy shit I wasn't quite expecting what I would say to her father.

"Well sir, umm, ya see…" SHIT. Caius then steps forward and begins to speak in Italian.

"Voglio prendere tua figlia come mia moglie, e scopare la merda di lei" he says Jane and Alec burst out in a fit of laughter. I swipe down my face with the palm of my hand.

"I don't know what you just said, son". Chief Swan says as his face becomes bright red. "But I feel like I should want to punch you in the face". He continues as he wags his finger at Caius. "But since you are a King and all and are my future son-in-law I'll let it slide. But next time", he says now looking at me. "think of your lie before you get here".

"You know who I am then". Caius says to the Chief. "I'm an unofficial member of the Quileute Tribe, as I am in a Poly relationship with one of the Elders and his wife. So, I know who you both are and why you're here". The Chief says while shaking both our hands. "I'm expecting you to work with this one" Pointing to Jacob, "To take care of that red headed cunt that's after my baby. And if you hurt my child, like that brother of yours" he says pointedly to me "I won't hesitate to send the pack after both of you, I don't care how protected you are". He said pointedly to Caius.

"Yes Sir, Chief. We won't let you down". I tell him shaking his hand firmly.

"There's only a couple of months left until she graduates, I suspect you will be taking her back to Italy then?

"Yes sir, Chief, that is my plan. Isabella was adamant that she wanted to come back home to finish school and say goodbye to her friends and family before joining me in Italy. Lady Isabella and Lord Jasper will be treated like royalty". Caius explains to the Chief.

"See I told you she would be Queen of the Damned". Jacob laughed

"Boy if you say that one more time". The Chief said as he slapped Jacob on the back of the head.

"How soon before she will be changed". Will I get a chance to see her before then?" the Chief asks.

"Sir". Caius begins. "Seeing as you are a part of the supernatural world already being a part of the Quileutes, you may visit Lady Isabella whenever you wish. As far as her being changed. That is up to Isabella. I would like her to be closer to our age before she is changed. My physical age is 21, Lord Jasper is 19. However, I was changed over 3000 years ago, and Lord Jasper was changed during the American civil war. We are both quite wealthy and will take excellent care of our Lady."

"Very well then". The Chief says as he lets out a sigh. "I will be spending the weekend with my Quileute Family. I suspect I will be seeing you again soon. Isabella is inside with chest about to burst open while you two were away. I've kept you long enough. Go to her gentlemen." The Chief said. He and Jacob got into Police cruiser and headed to La Push.

I turn to Alec and Jane. "Continue to patrol. Keep an eye out for the redhead, Victoria. Take her out if you see her. If you need us we will be inside with Bella". I say to them.

"Yes, Lord Jasper". They say in unison. "The wolf will be back with 2 more members of the pack to run patrol as well. "He just needed to escort the Chief back to the reservation for his protection". Jane says.

'Very well, Jane. Once they show up you are free to leave and feed if need be. But go to Seattle or Canada. Do not feed in the area" Caius adds. "Where is Demetri anyway?"

"Once we learned of Victoria from the wolf and the Chief, Demetri left to track her," Alec stated.

"Very good". Let me know when you hear from Demetri, Please.

"Yes, Master". Again, they say in unison.

 **~~o0o~~**

 **CAIPOV**

We walk in the house, and Isabella is sitting on the sofa dressed in a white sundress. She truly looks like an angel. She is clutching her chest as she senses us walk in. She looks up and sees us. She walks over to us and places a hand on each of our cheeks. "You two don't listen very well, do you. I said the weekend". She says with a smirk on her face.

"I know, Mia Cara". I say as I place my arms around her waist and pull her closer to me. "But by the way you were clutching your chest, I take it you can't be away from us any longer than we can be away from you". I say to her before placing a kiss on her sweet lips. I lick her bottom lip to be granted permission. She parts her lips and I deepen the kiss as my tongue invades her mouth. Jasper then comes up behind her and begin to place open mouth kisses on her neck and shoulder.

"I gather you have accepted us as your mates then Darlin?' Jasper asks her. Isabella then turns to face Jasper as she leans her back into my chest.

"Yes, my brave warrior and my regal King. I am yours. Both of yours, as you are mine". She says as they begin a deep passionate kiss.

"I feel the need to claim you, Mia Cara," I say to her. "I ache to touch you".

"Yes Cai, I'm ready". She says as she reaches back to stroke my cheek. "But not here. Take me back to the Cullens.".

"Would you like to pack a bag Darlin', you have school tomorrow.

"Yes, I think that would be best". she says. I will call Charlie and let him know I will be spending the remainder of my time there.

"You go do that, Darlin'. I need to make some calls you come down when you're ready". Jasper says. She gives us both a chaste kiss on the lips before ascending upstairs.

"Caius call the twins and Demi and tell him the change of location. I'll call the pack." Jasper says.

"Yes, and I'd like to know why no one has informed me until now about this vampire that threatens our mate".

"I assumed you knew, Babe, Jasper said, "But, in all honesty. I didn't know she was back either until now. I did, however, know that she would come back the minute I killed James. I told that fuckin' asshat that the redhead would be back to avenge her mate. I figured she would be back for us. Me and Edward, since I killed him and she thought Edward was Bella's mate. I had no clue she would come back for Isabella. We **HAVE** to end that bitch." Jasper growls out.

We make and complete our calls as Isabella descends the stairs with her bag. Jasper takes her bag as I scoop her up in my arms. I kiss her forehead as we are out the door to the car.

She sits in my lap in the two-seater car for the ride back to the Cullens.

* * *

 **Voglio prendere tua figlia come mia moglie, e scopare la merda di lei = I want to take your daughter as my wife, and fuck the shit out of her.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Short and sweet nothing but lemons**

* * *

 **JPOV**

I call the Cullens and tell them to clear out of the house, patrol, shop, I don't give a fuck just leave. I pull the car into the garage, and we barely make into the house before Bella has already started to strip Caius of his shirt, and Caius strips Bella down to her strapless bra and panties.

I whisper into Caius' ear that he'd better let me take this. Caius has never been known as a gentle lover. She is still human, and a virgin after all. He tells me he will let me deflower her, but he will prepare her for me. I concede.

Caius then picks her up and begins deeply kissing her as they ascend the staircase. I follow behind shaking my head as I pick up the trail of clothing they leave in their ascent. As we finally make it to the bedroom, I begin to undress as Caius gently lays Bella down on the bed.

I can feel that Bella is now projecting anxiety, nervousness, and a little fear. "Darlin' why are you afraid," I ask.

"I'm afraid it will hurt". She says to me. She then sits up and swings her legs over the side of the bed. Maybe she is having second thoughts about all this.

"Bella, honey It will hurt but just briefly and I promise to take as much of it away as I can". I tell her. "But, Darlin' we don't have to do anything you are not ready for".

"I am ready, but what if am not any good". She says looking down at her lap and blushing. And I'll be damned if that blush doesn't go all the way to her breast. Caius is standing there with his tongue hanging out of his mouth like a panting dog.

"Down boy". I say to him. "Bella, Darlin' I love you, Cai loves you. We hope we are good for you. You are already everything we want".

Caius then kneels before her between her legs and kisses her deeply. I kneel behind her on the bed and begin to kiss, nip and lick her jawline, neck, and shoulders. He then begins to do the same on the other side. I begin to massage one breast and trail my thumb over her nipple as Caius begins to swirl his tongue around the other nipple. Bella arches her back at this. I completely pull her on the bed with her back against my chest as Caius climbs onto the bed and begins to descend his open mouth kisses down her torso and stomach. He then swirls his tongue in her belly button while hooking his fingers into her panties and pulling them down her legs.

Once he gets them down to her ankles and pulls them off her, he begins to kiss and lick up her ankle while massaging up the other leg. Once he reaches her thighs, the kisses become open-mouthed. He then pulls her down so her head is resting on my thigh. I place a pillow under her head as he throws her legs over his shoulder.

With the tip of his tongue, he swipes up her slit, using his hand to spread her folds until he finds her clit. He then circles his tongue around her bud as he takes his finger and slowly begins to thrust into her core.

Bella takes a sharp intake of air and moans in pleasure. I bend my head down and kiss her gently on the lips and asks if she is okay. She nods her head as her eyes roll back.

"FUCK!" she breathes out as her pouty lips form a perfect 'O'. "Oh, Oh, Oh, oh", she continues to breathe out, as Caius continues to suck and fuck, adding a second finger.

I begin to massage her breast with both hands as she arches her back at the ministration. Her arousal is fucking intoxicating.

"OH, SWEET JESUS", she says as her legs begin to tremble. Caius then removes his fingers and inserts his tongue into her core. He then takes his thumb and begins to circle her clit. She then begins to thrash her head back and forth. "Let go, baby, Cum for us," I say to her.

"CAIUUUUUUS", she screams as she falls over the edge. Once she comes down from her high. Caius lifts and turns her to face me. I lick his lips as he plunges his tongue into my mouth. I taste her sweet nectar on his lips and tongue.

"Bella, Darlin' are you ok to continue," I ask her as I align myself at her entrance.

"Yes, I have wanted this since I began to have feelings for you in Phoenix," she says to me

I grab the back of her neck and pull her to me as I lock my lips to hers for a deep passionate kiss. I fist her hair as I continue to kiss her. I release her and she lays her head on Caius' knees. He strokes her hair and kisses along her neck, as I tease my cock at her entrance. I slowly tease the tip of my cock in and out of her entrance. I then hook her legs around my hips as I lean forward on my elbows on either side of her. I look deep into her eyes as I thrust into her. She cries out as a stray tear rolls down her cheek. I pull as much of the pain from her as possible. I then kiss the tear the falls down her cheek. I ask if she's alright. She blows out a slow breath before she nods for me to continue.

She then begins to meet me thrust for thrust as she locks her arms around my neck, and fists my hair in the back of my head.

"God Bella," I say to her as I continue to thrust. "You feel so fucking good. So tight, so fucking wet". I feel her walls begin to tighten around my cock. I reach my hand between us and begin to circle her clit with the pad of my thumb. "Cum for me again, Darlin," I say to her.

"Fuck YES, OH GOD, OH, OH, OH, God", She says as she cums. "More, Please Jazz I need more," she says

"That's it, Baby, tell me what you need". I say to her as I sit up on my knees. I then bring her to my chest as I hook her legs around my waist.

"Fuck, Bella, Girl I love you so much". I say to her in her ear. Caius brings his chest to her back and he begins to kiss her neck and nibble her ear.

"FUCK yes, Bella, I love you, Fuck, Shit, I just want to stay here inside you forever," I say as I thrust faster and deeper into this position.

"OH Jasper, baby YES, YES, YES, I love you, OH, OH CUM, I, Deep so DEEP". Her walls clamp down on my cock.

"CUM WITH ME ISABELLA," I say as my thrusts become erratic. We scream out each other's name as we both fall over the edge.

Bella lays her head on my shoulder, as Caius puts his arms around us both and leans in to give me a deep passionate kiss. As she releases a huge sigh, she asks "Was I okay?"

"Bella, baby, you were more than ok. You were perfect. Was everything okay for you?" I ask

"It was breathtaking". She says as she leans back onto Caius' chest and gives him a passionate kiss.

"But you have not had a release, Cai." She says. "Will you two let me see how you make love to each other. I give her a smirk.

"Darlin' I thought you'd never ask," I say to her as I pull out of her and she whimpers at the lost connection.

I prop her up at the headboard with a pillow behind her head.

Before lying down next to her I reach into the nightstand drawer and pull out a bottle of lube and toss it to Caius. I grab a towel from the bathroom and wet a warm washcloth. I wash her blood off my cock, rinse the cloth and bring it out with the towel and clean her up. I then lay the towel on the bed and lay down with my ass on the towel. Caius has already lubed up his cock. Caius then crawls between my legs. He wraps his arms around my neck as I wrap mine around his waist. He pulls me into a passionate kiss then begins to trail kisses down my torso and stomach. He licks and nips each muscle in my abs as he descends to my happy trail. He then throws my legs over his shoulders as he applies more lube to his fingers and begins to prepare my entrance.

He places a finger in my entrance and begins the thrust. I take an unnecessary breath at the intrusion. He then adds another finger to stretch me. I push back into his hand before he adds a third finger.

He then pulls his fingers out of me and aligns his lubed cock at my entrance. He slowly thrust in and out a couple of times until he is fully seated in my ass.

He then thrust long deep thrust in and out of me. I moan at the pleasure he is giving me. Then, Bella does something I never expected her to do. She straddles my chest with her ass toward my face as she begins to stroke my cock. She then swirls her tongue around the tip of my cock. Caius sees this and tosses me the bottle of lube. I apply a generous amount to my fingers and spread her ass cheeks and squeeze it down her crack.

"Just relax into it baby," I tell her. She nods her head. I then begin to slowly tease her back door, before thrusting a finger in.

"OH, FUCK ME!" she says as she begins to push back into it. She continues to stroke my cock as I continue thrusting my finger into her ass.

"More, please baby, I need more," she says as I add a second finger to her ass and the middle finger of my other hand to her core.

"THAT, YES, RIGHT THERE, OH GOD," she says as Caius continues to thrust into me, and Bella continues to stroke my cock.

Bella then takes her free hand and begins to massage my balls. "FUCKIN JESUS H. CHRIST SHIT ON A CRACKER, THAT FEELS SO GODDAMN GOOD". I start to think can a vampire die from overstimulation?"

Bella then puts just the tip of my cock into her hot little mouth. Caius comes in me at the sight, I cum in Bella's mouth and Bella's cum starts to run down my hand. I shot stream after stream after stream of cum into Bella's mouth. And my sweet angel swallows everything I give her.

I just lay there with my mouth agape as Caius slowly pulls out of me and Bella falls asleep right where she is. I pick her up and tuck her into my chest as Caius lays at my back. We both begin to purr as I nuzzle into Bella's hair and Caius into my neck.


	9. Chapter 9

**BPOV**

I wake up alone in the bed. Last night was the most magical night I've ever had. Right now, my nose is invaded by the most wonderful smell.

Esme.

I do have to say, I miss her cooking. After being the main cook for both my parents, it is nice to have someone else to cook for me.

I get out of bed and head to the bathroom for my human moment. I wash my face and brush my teeth. I start the shower. As I get in, I feel a whoosh of air. I turn around and there is Caius standing behind me.

"Good Morning Mia Cara, how did you sleep". I reach my arms around his neck and place a passionate kiss on his lips.

"Good Morning Cai, I slept wonderfully, better in fact than I have in a long time.

"You seem happy this morning". He said to me.

"Yes, I am excited to get back to school. I think it will be fun with Jane and Alec. Plus, I am ready to get these last couple of months over with and start the new chapter in my life.

"As am I my little angel. Now let's get you bathed and get you down for breakfast. Caius picks up the mesh loofah and pours my favorite bath wash in the sponge. The feeling is so soft and sensual. I start to moan into the feeling.

"If you continue this way Cara, you may be late for school". He tells me. I turn towards him and start to caress the muscles in his abs. He then picks me up and presses me against the wall in the shower. I wrap my legs around his waist as he starts to kiss my neck."

Jasper then sticks his head in the shower. "You do not have time for this Caius. She has to get to school. Plus, her breakfast is almost ready. You don't want it to get cold".

"You're no fun". I then stick my tongue out at Jasper. He then captures it in his mouth and sucks it into a kiss.

"Get dressed". He says. "we're going to be late." I furrow my brow and shudder a bit

"You're going back to school?" I ask him.

"Of course, I am. You think I am going to have you around all those pervs like Mike Newton, and Tyler without me being there?" he asks

"Ok, this is going to be interesting". I say as I finish bathing and get out of the shower. I quickly French braid my hair, with wisps pulled out to frame my face. I wear black skinny jeans, a long-sleeved Henley, and low ankle boots. I apply light make up of just mascara, eyeliner and lip gloss.

I go down for breakfast, and Esme has made my favorite, French toast, with maple syrup and powdered sugar, bacon, eggs and fresh fruit and a glass of milk. "Good morning Esme, thank you for breakfast. She gives me a small smile that doesn't go to her eyes. She is still upset that I haven't forgiven her for leaving. "I'm working on it, Esme". Is all I can offer her for now. She pats my hand that she understands.

After I finish breakfast I head out the door, where Demetri, Caius, Jasper and the twins are waiting at the Escalade.

I must register the twins, so I will drive everyone today and pick you up. Then Demetri and I are going to track the red-head.

We're almost at the turn for the school when suddenly Caius slams on the breaks. Victoria is standing right in front of the car.

She stalks around the car but is unable to see in because of the tinted windows. Caius and Demetri, who is in the front passenger seat, step out of the car. As soon as Victoria sees Caius' face, her eyes widen in recognition and she takes off for the trees surrounding the road.

 **"JASPER, GET HER TO THE SCHOOL** ** _NOW!_** **PROTECT HER".** Caius yells back at Jasper, as he Demetri and the twins take off after her.

I immediately pull out my phone and call Jacob. "Whassup, Loca chica, why are you calling so early?" Jake asks

"She's here, Jake. You must protect my dad. Caius and the guard have taken off after her." I tell him nearly in tears.

"Don't worry Bella, I'll call Sam. We're on it. We'll get that bitch. Where are you now?" Jacob asks.

"We were on our way to school. She jumped out in front of the car. When she recognized the Volturi she took off for the woods around the road to the school. Jasper is still with me. Everyone else took off after her." I tell him

"Stay close to Jasper. We'll get her and protect Charlie. Bye Bella, stay safe".

'You too, Jake". I say before disconnecting the call.

"I called the others, they are meeting up with the Volturi to go after her. She won't dare show her face here at the school. She won't risk the exposure." Jasper tells me as we walk into the school.

"Give me your schedule, I will try to get my classes changed to match yours. If I can't be in all your classes, stay in your class until I come get you. Don't leave your classes alone." He tells me before kissing me on the forehead and taking off to the main office.

I go to my locker and get what I need for my first class and go in to sit at the desk. I can't concentrate on anything that is being said. My mind is on Charlie and my men.

While I sit there doodling in my notebook, Jasper suddenly appears in the class expressionless as he hands a note to the teacher.

"Miss Swan". The teacher calls my name. "Can you please go with Mr. Hale, you are needed at the administration office".

I gather my things and follow Jasper out the door and into the hall. As we walk, Jasper doesn't say anything, he doesn't even look at me. His jaw is clenching, but he is projecting calm to me as he holds my hand while we continue walking. Once we reach the office, Jasper escorts me into the Principles office. Once there I immediately see two of Charlie's deputies standing in the office. I freeze. My feet refuse to move. I begin to sway, as I know what they are about to say. Then suddenly blackness.

 **Jacob POV**

After I get off the phone with Bella, I immediately call Sam.

"Sam are you at Charlie's location?" I ask him.

 _"We were too late, Jake. We're staging the accident now. I smelled like 7 of them. All newborns. The redhead is nowhere to be found but we still smell her. Paul and I are here now with Charlie. Phase so you can pick up the rest of the pack and their location."_ He tells me

"The Volturi and guard went after the redhead. She tried to ambush Bella on the way to school". I told Sam.

"OH GOD, Jake". I'll call the rest of the Cullens. Where is Bella now?" Sam asks.

"The other one, the Major, He took her to the school and is protecting her there". I told him.

"OK, then, you, Leah and Seth, go to guard the outside of the School". He then tells me

"You got it, Sam. Stay alert. Stay safe". I tell him. I then disconnect the call. I Phase and howl for Leah and Seth. I explain in our packs mind what's going on and we head for Forks High.

 **CAIPOV**

Jane, Alec, Demetri and I take off after that redheaded bitch. I start to pick up other vampire scents.

"She's got an army". I tell them, "probably all newborns". I then hear the familiar sound of ripping vampire and pick up a scent of wet dog as well. I then see the Cullens coming into the woods.

"We'll lead the rest of the newborns into a clearing, you go after Victoria," Carlisle says as he comes up to me and whispers in my ear. I point to 2 of the wolves and gesture for them to follow me along with Demetri.

As Carlisle takes off he tosses articles of Bella's clothing. The newborns pick up the scent. He then starts trailing blood from a vial, that I immediately recognize as Bella's. The man is smart.

Demetri, the wolves and I take off after Victoria as the twins go off with the Cullens. I place Demetri in the lead as tracker. When we think we've got her cornered. She jumps over a river and into the trees in the Quileute territory. A gigantic Black wolf then appears and phase into a large naked native man and tells me to go ahead we have permission.

We all jump the river after her. She obviously has a gift of evasion. But we are still hot on her tail. She goes to leap into another tree, I immediately slam into the tree and the tree comes down. The wolves pounce. I tell them to hold her. That I want the pleasure of ripping her limb from limb before I make her watch me burn the pieces. The Black wolf then goes behind a tree and comes back out dressed.

"They killed Bella's father." He tells me. I then look at her with an evil smirk.

"You don't understand My King, that human is the cause of my mate being killed." She tries to tell me.

"No, bitch, you don't understand. You are now going after my mate, and you have killed her father. And your mate got himself killed by playing his stupid tracking games with my mate. Death is too easy for you." I say as I rip her arms and legs one by one from her body.

"Take her to the jet and place her in the cargo fuselage. There should be cargo containers there to store her pieces. As soon as I collect my mates and bury her father, we leave to go back to Italy". I pick her up by her red hair. "You, I plan to torture for as long as my love continues to grieve for her father." Before tossing her over to Demetri.

I then hear a wolfs howl. The native then phases back into the black wolf shredding his pants in the process. I follow them until we come to the clearing that Carlisle has lead the newborns. I see plumes of purple smoke but 2 wolves laying on the ground. 1 is dead, the other seriously injured with Carlisle trying to check his injuries. I see Esme is tending an arm that is being reattached by Rosalie. Emmett has minor cracks that are healing. Jane and Alec are uninjured. I tell them to go find Demetri to help transport Victoria back to the plane. I pull out my phone and call Demetri and tell him that Jane and Alec are on their way to help. I then call Jasper.

"She fainted in the principal's office when the officers came to tell her about Charlie. Seth, Leah, and Jacob are with me. Seth is her half-brother an is grieving too." He tells me.

"We've got her. One of the wolves is dead and another injured. Esme was injured but is healing. As soon as we bury her father we are returning to Italy."

"Ok, sweetheart. We are headed back to the Cullens. She's still unconscious. Meet us there when you can. Good job babe, I love you".

"I love you too Major. See you soon."


	10. Chapter 10

**JPOV**

It's been a week since Charlie was killed and we captured Victoria. Charlie was given an Honor in the line of Duty Burial. Bella was there in body. I haven't felt her mind since the day he died. I don't know what to do to bring her around. She as completely cut us off. It's like she has totally closed her mind with her shield. The women had to dress her for the funeral.

We allow the Clearwater's to take over his estate as Bella won't need his money. I have more than enough money to take care of her and Caius has more than I do. The only thing I asked is for them to save any mementos that Bella may want in memory of her father.

We decided to head back to Volterra. Another week goes by she hasn't eaten, she refuses. She is extremely pale and weak. She's lost so much weight. I stay with her most of the time when I'm not out hunting. Caius comes in to check on her, but of course, he is always in court.

Another week. I lay in bed with her, I read to her I bathe her. I do read books on physical therapy and exercise her limbs so that they don't atrophy. I continue to make her breakfast, lunch, and Dinner every day in hopes that today she will come back to me. She's so weak she has started to only lift her hand when she must relieve herself for a human moment. I lift her and take her and bring her back to bed.

Another week. Today I sit her up with her back against my chest as I read to her. I caress her skin as she just sits there between my legs. As I absentmindedly stroke her stomach, I feel a thump against my thumb. I continue to stroke her stomach and strangely, even though she is extremely thinned from lack of food. Her middle seems to have a convex shape, that I hadn't noticed before. Again, I feel a small thump against my hand.

Then I hear something that makes my heart leap. "How long have we been here?" Bella asks me. Although her tone is flat. She's speaking to me.

"Welcome back, Darlin'," I say to her.

"Jazz, you haven't answered my question. HOW. LONG. HAVE WE BEEN HERE." She asks like I'm a 2-year-old

"We've been here for three weeks Bella," I say to her.

"And how long since…" her voice quivers as she trails off her sentence.

I wrap my arms around her and hold her close. I don't want her to shut down again. "Baby girl, I love you. We love you. Let me get Caius. Baby, let me get you something to eat please". I continue to try to keep her mind from going back to that day.

I pull out my phone and call Caius. He asked me to call him if there was any change in Isabella. Tears start to fall down Isabella's face.

"Baby please come to our room, now". I tell him and hang up the phone. She snatches the phone from my hand. I look down at her like she's lost her mind. She brings up a calendar app. She looks at today's date and counts the days backward. She stops for the week before she originally came to Volterra with Alice. A total of six weeks. I look down at her face because the emotions she is projecting is total panic. I send her a burst of calm. She waives her hand for me to stop.

Just then Caius walks in and her emotions are pinging off the charts so fast its giving me a headache, Panic, confusion, shock, resolve, excitement, curiosity. Then there is one I am so happy to feel, hunger. But then queasiness, when she lunges from my lap, dropping the phone to the bed but her legs are so weak she falls forward.

Caius catches her as he is walking toward the bed when she lunged, but she vomits on him, but it's only bile as her stomach is empty.

He looks to me, then back to her, then to the green puke on his clothing. I hear his thoughts, _why is she sick?_

I get up to pick her up and take her from him as I feel the round of queasiness again when she says, "because I'm pregnant" before she vomits again. I take her to the bathroom. I think to Caius to have Jane bring her some crackers.

"You know, you may as well say it I can fucking hear you," she says as she continues to 'pray to the porcelain god'.

"You two fucking did this to me. **OH GOD,** ** _UHAACK_** _._ How can something undead… ** _UHAACK_** …knock somebody up. **OH GOD,** ** _UHAACK_** **."** She then sits on the floor and leans her head on the toilet. I sit behind her and lean her back against my chest and place my cool hand on her head.

Jane then comes in with crackers and ginger ale "The chef said this would help."

"Thank you, Jane". I say to her. I pick Isabella up and go back into the bedroom.

Caius is still standing there frozen, with vomit on his shirt.

"Yeah, Daddy, quite a fucking shocker, Huh". She says to Caius as she takes a sip of the ginger ale before rubbing the cool can to the temple of her forehead.

Caius furrows his brow. " **OH NO! DON'T LOOK AT ME, I HAVEN'T EVEN CLAIMED YOU YET."**

Now it's my turn to furrow my brow "Oh shit, oh shit, **OH SHIT**!"

"Yeah, No shit Captain Obvious". She says as she finishes the ginger ale and throws the can at my head, before getting up and sitting in the chair and balling her eye's out. **"I'M HAVING A DEMON SPAWN BABY!"** She cries out

Caius finally takes off his puke shirt and throws it in the trash. "OH, my silly girl" Caius says finally coming out of his stupor and placing an arm around Isabella. You are not having a Demon Spawned baby. But if you are pregnant, he then looks at me, it will be a Vampire Hybrid.

Isabella then scrunches up her face. "Like the car?" she asks.

Caius just chuckles. "I guess you can say that. It will be half vampire, half human, and quite beautiful. How can it not be? Look at his mother and father

Caius then pulls out his phone and asks his brothers to dismiss court and meet him in our room. He then calls Gianna and asks her to go to a drug store and get some pregnancy tests. He then calls Carlisle and tells him he is sending the Volturi private jet for him that he as needed in Volterra at once.

When the Brothers finally join us in our room. Caius has become quite excited. "We're having a baby!" he sings songs. Brothers we have so much to do. We must set up a nursery and shop for baby clothes and maternity clothes for my Isabella. We must get the best tutors. And see if you can find that hybrid, from South America. We must get him here. We need to know everything about my mate's pregnancy". He then picks up Isabella and stands her in front of the dressing mirror, and looks at her barely-there belly. He then picks her up and the flitter off into the bathroom for a shower.

The brothers and I just stare at each other before I ask, "What had happened?"


	11. Chapter 11

**CAIPOV**

I can't believe it, we are having a baby. All these millennia, waiting for a mate and now I have two and we have a baby on the way. And not like those freakish M-Pregs from those dreaded Romanians.

I sure hope Demetri can find that Hybrid Nahuel. Gianna finally comes back with the pregnancy tests.

"I didn't know which ones or how many so I got 4 of two different kinds". Gianna tells me.

"Thank you, Gianna, dear," I tell her. "Gianna? You're human".

"Yes, Master. Thanks for noticing? What's your point?" she asks me. How silly of me, of course, she knows she's human.

"What do pregnant women eat"? I ask her

"Well, Master, they _should_ eat really healthy food like fruit and green vegetables. Lots of healthy protein, like chicken and Salmon or other fish. But what they crave can vary from Ice cream and chocolate to French fries and pickles."

"Thank you, Gianna. One more thing before you go. Can you arrange for a car to pick up Dr. Cullen from the airport tomorrow? And have a suite ready for him and possibly his family.

"Absolutely, Master. Would you like me to get anything else for Lady Isabella, like more ginger ale and crackers for her nausea?

"That would be most wonderful Gianna. That will be all".

I go into the bedroom and see my little angel sleeping clutching her little pouch belly. I crawl into bed and lay my head near her belly. I place my hand over hers on her belly

"Hello Piccola Bambina, I really hope that you are a little girl. You will be my princess, and you will be the apple of my eye. But if you are a little Prince I will love you just the same. I've never been a father before Bambina, so I hope I make you proud of me. I can't wait to meet you. But can you do me a favor, can you take it easy on your mother. She has been through a lot in her life. She lost her father, your grandfather. I only met him once but he was a very nice and brave man, and he loved your mother very much. He would have loved you too with all his heart. And wait until you meet your mommy. She is so beautiful, but not as beautiful as you will be, but don't tell her I said that that will be just between you and me."

Just then Isabella began to stroke my hair. "I'll keep your secret too. Jasper may not appreciate it." She said and then her lips pressed against my forehead. "What are you doing here? Don't you have court?" She asked

"Mia Stella, nothing is more important than you and our Bambina. I must make sure you're ok. Do you need anything, Cara?"

"I am a little hungry, but I'm afraid to eat anything. I don't know if I can keep it down". She said. "Maybe some toast and eggs, and more ginger ale".

"I will get that for you personally, Cara. I want to take care of you and our Bambina". I say before I kiss her on the nose and speed to the galley."

I make her soft scrambled eggs, but I'm not sure how to make the toast. I then here a giggle behind me and Jane is standing there and sees me standing there confused holding two slices of bread. I raise my eyebrows and hold out the bread to her. She giggles again and takes the bread and place it in this contraption sitting on the counter. She then goes to the refrigerator and pulls out marmalade and a ginger ale. While the refrigerator is opened I see someone has stocked pitchers of blood. I take a goblet down and pour myself a goblet of blood and put it in the microwave to warm it. I then hear a pop and the contraption has spit the bread back out, browned. "What is that called?" I ask Jane

Jane just deadpans. "A toaster". She then takes the bread from the 'toaster' and spreads marmalade on it and places them on the plate with the eggs, takes my goblet from the microwave and the ginger ale and places it on a tray to take to Isabella.

As I follow her out of the galley, I say, "A 'toaster' how convenient". Jane looks back at me and rolls her eyes. We reach our suite and I open the door for her. Isabella is no longer on the bed. I hear her in the bathroom with another round of vomiting.

I go to the bathroom and she is on her knees with her head over the toilet. " **UUUACK** , please Cai don't watch me, **UUUAK** you don't need to see this."

"Cara, I've already seen it first-hand, remember, All over my Prada shirt. I think I can stand to see it where it belongs" I tell her with a chuckle. "I brought your food". I tell her. **UUUACK!**

When she is finished, she closes the lid, rinses her mouth in the sink and brushes her teeth. I take her hand as she comes out of the bathroom.

"MMMM she says that smells delicious". She says to me as she walks over to the tray. However, she immediately picks up the goblet and puts it to her nose and then begins to drink.

"NO!" I scream at her but before I can stop her she has downed the contents of the goblet and is licking her lips. I look at her with a curious expression on my face. Just then Jasper walks in from his hunt.

"OH, MY that was so good. What was that? Is there more?" she asks me

I open my mouth and then close it again and I look at Jasper. He furrows his eyebrows and shakes his head, and I hear, _I don't understand, what's going on?_

"Cara, My Angel. That was my goblet of blood you just drank".

She looks in the goblet, and slightly pulls her mouth into a crooked smile and simply says, "UM, is there more?"

I just stand there with my mouth agape until Jasper finally says "Well, don't just stand there, jackass go get the woman some more blood".

"But-But-but" is all I can get out. Jasper walks up to me and slaps me across the face to bring me out of my stupor.

"Look, asshole a pregnant woman's body tells her what she needs. Obviously, she needs blood. The baby is, in fact, half vampire, therefore. **GET. MY. BABY. BLOOD.** Capisci"

I go back to the galley with the goblet and pull out 2 more goblets. I pour blood in all three and place them and look at them. My mind is going 50 km a minute. I walk over to the phone and I dial Gianna's desk.

"Buongiorno," Gianna says.

"Gianna, where is that contraption that we use at parties to keep blood warmed for guests?" I ask her.

"Master, it's in the room we keep the other party supplies, would you like me to get it for you?" She asks me

"I would greatly appreciate that, Gianna. One other thing…" I then look in the refrigerator to see the label on the pitcher I poured from. "Can you please fill it with AB+ and bring it to my suite."

"Very well, Master. Give me about 15 minutes". She says, "will there be anything else?" she asks

"Not right now, Gianna. Thank you very much for your assistance". I hang up the phone. I heat up all three goblets and place them on a tray and take them to our suite. When I get there, I see that Isabella has now eaten her eggs toast and drank the ginger ale. I hand her the goblet and place another on the table before taking one for myself. She has downed that goblet of blood as well before I can place mine to my lips. She then begins to giggle and walks over to me and places my hand on her belly. I feel a flutter beneath my hand

"Thank you, Cai, you have made her very happy". She says to me. Jasper then walks over to also place his hand on her little belly and kisses me on the mouth before bending down to kiss Isabella as well. He then stoops down and places a kiss on Isabella's baby bump. "My little angel I am so glad you are happy". He says.

 **CARPOV**

Caius has sent for me to come to Volterra. I am not sure what this is about. I go to inform my family.

"I have to go to Volterra, I'm pretty sure this has something to do with either Isabella or Edward and Alice. But he didn't tell me what. Do any of you wish to go with me?" I ask them

"I think we should all go". Emmett says. "We can't send you alone. And You and I can't go and leave the women here.

"I think that is an excellent idea, Emmett.

"Plus, I've never been, out of fear. I would like to see what goes on there. I also miss Bella. I also would like to give your asswipe son and that fucking pixie a piece of my mind."

"Go get your bags pack. They are sending the jet, it should be here in a few hours and we need to drive to SeaTac." Esme kisses me chastely on the lips.

"I am afraid it may have to do with Isabella". She said to me. "She was not at all well from her father's and the young wolf Embry's death. Do you think you need to check on Young Quil before we leave to make sure he will be ok in your absence?"

"I think you may be right Esme. I will call the pack and find out how Quil is doing. Please, honey, don't worry. Go pack for us please". I tell her

I pull out my phone and dial Sam. "Sam, it's Dr. Cullen. I am checking on young Quil. I have to leave for Volterra and wanted to check on him before we leave." I tell him

"Thank you, Dr. Cullen, for everything you have done for him. He has healed quite nicely and has already begun to phase again. But you are going to Volterra, is there something wrong with Bella?" he asks

"Sam, I don't know, to be honest. They did not tell me the nature of the visit, just that they were sending the jet and my presence was required. If it is Isabella, I will let you know."

"Dr. Cullen. Would it be ok if Seth went as well? He really would like to see his sister. He misses their dad so much and it may help him to see Isabella" he says to me

"I think that would be wonderful, Sam. Can he be ready in an hour at the treaty line"?

"Dr. Cullen. There is no more treaty line. You and your family is welcome here anytime. But Yes, I can meet you at the border to the reservation. See you then Dr. Cullen".

"Goodbye, Sam."


	12. Chapter 12

CARPOV

We arrive in Volterra and as usual, there are dark tinted SUV's with the Volterra diplomats flags on the front waiting for us in the hanger. Demetri, Felix, Jane, and Alec are there waiting for us, however, Demetri is boarding the plane to leave. All three, Demetri, Alec, and Jane look much different than when they visited us, dressed again in their black apparel and grey cloaks.

As we pull out of the hanger, I asked if they could tell me why we were here. Jane said that she was not at liberty to say, however it was in a medical capacity. That at least told me it was because of Isabella. I looked to Seth and He had a concerned look on his face. I pat his hand on his lap and gave him a small smile.

We finally reached the underground garage at the castle, and our bags were taken and we were lead to our suites.

"We will prepare another room for the Wolf boy, we were not aware he was coming". Jane said to us.

"I-I-It's okay you don't have to go through the trouble, I prefer to stay with Carlisle and Esme if that's ok," Seth said nervously.

"It's ok, little pup. It's no problem at all. I suspect you will be here for a while, so we would like you to be comfortable." She said with an actual smile. I don't think I have ever seen Jane smile. What was up with that.

"Dr. Cullen, if you would like to come with me. I will take you to Lord Jasper and Master Caius." Jane advises me.

I follow her out of the suite and she takes me to an office where Jasper and Caius are waiting together on the couch. They offer me a seat in a chair facing them.

"Hello, Carlisle. How was your flight?", Caius asks

"It was fine Caius as usual". I tell him. Caius appears to be quite excited, Jasper, on the other hand, is nervous. I don't think I have ever seen Jasper this nervous unless he was reacting to other's nervousness.

"Would one of you like to tell me why I'm here. Jane said it was in a medical capacity, however, she did not state the nature. Since vampires don't require medical doctors, I can only assume it's Isabella.

"Why would you assume that?" Jasper stood up and started pacing

"Baby, please sit down, Jesus Carlisle I just got him settled down," Caius said. Carlisle, Isabella is pregnant.

"Pregnant?" I say my voice going an octave higher than normal. You must be mistaken. Who's the father?"

Jasper just drops his head and raises his hand. "That would be me. And to top it off she is drinking blood. HUMAN BLOOD."

"Well, Jasper, what is concerning you more, the fact that she is pregnant with apparently a half immortal, or that she is drinking human blood to feed your half immortal.

Jasper furrowed his brow, opened his mouth, and then closed it, then cocked his head to the side. "See, I had that exact reaction when I saw it," Caius said. "But the boy wonder over here, explained pretty much the same way you did, with a more colorful flair. But now suddenly he is freaking out about it."

"So, are we going to sit here and discuss Jasper all day, or are you going to take me to see Isabella?" I ask these two knuckleheads.

Caius grabs Jasper by the arm and then escorted us to one of the suites. Jasper was slowly becoming two shakes from hysterical. Once we stopped at the door. Caius turn Jasper so they were face to face. He could see as well as I, Jaspers emotions were all over the place. Caius placed his hand on both sides of Jaspers to cup his face.

"Love, Major, my beautiful beast, you have got to pull yourself together, for Isabella, for our piccolo Bambina". Caius said

This was not the Jasper I knew. He was acting more like the always overly emotional Edward, than the quiet, emotional rock he was known for. I then turned him around to face me. I gave him a swift slap in the face so hard his cheek cracked, and the sound vibrated through the hall. This elicited a low growl from both Caius and Jasper.

"Much better," I said to them. "May I now see Isabella, please."

Caius opened the door and we walked in. I found Isabella sitting in a chair, reading a book holding a challis, she was taking sips from. Her eyes left the pages of the book and she looked up at me.

"Carlisle, how nice of you to come." She said standing to give me a hug. The smell of human blood permeated the room. I then began to look around the room and noticed the electric urn I have seen at many events around the castle and I knew it held the blood.

I then turned to Jasper and spoke to him in vampire speed so Isabella could not hear me. "Is the smell bothering you son?" I asked him, He hung his head. And realization began to appear on Caius' face.

"Why didn't you tell me, Love" Caius said to Jasper, now turning to face him. He placed him in a hug to where they were nuzzled into each other's neck. I proceeded to unplug the urn and walk it out of the room.

"HEY!" Isabella exclaimed. "Where are you going with my blood?" I didn't answer her as I continued to rush the urn out of the room. I found one of the guards roaming the hallway and asked them to take it to their kitchen.

I returned to the room and began to open some windows to air out the room. I then asked Caius if we could take this to another room. I told Isabella she could take her Challis with her. We proceeded to walk out of their suite and Caius lead us to another suite with a smaller bed.

"Isabella, honey", I finally began. "The blood is not needed constantly". I then looked at Caius, as now it was his turn to hang his head.

"The constant smell of blood has proven difficult for Jasper. Though I do not presume to know what Jasper is going through, I can only guess he is struggling not to drain you while he fights his bloodlust from the smell".

He then rushed over to Isabella at vampire speed. "Bella, Darlin', I am so sorry". He began to sob. "I knew you needed the blood, but it was becoming too overwhelming not to drain you and kill my child. Will you ever forgive me, Darlin'? I Love You, Isabella, with every fiber of my being. And I love our prince or princess. I would never want to intentionally or unintentionally hurt you."

"You should have said something, Jasper," she said while stroking his face and applying butterfly kisses to his face.

"Now". I began. "Can you tell me how you presumed Isabella required blood?" I asked

"It was totally by accident, really. I was having a terrible bout of nausea and vomiting when Caius brought me some toast, eggs and ginger ale. I thought he brought me some sort of other drink that might help with nausea, it was a glass of blood for himself when I picked up the blood and began to drink. It tasted so good I asked for more. He then brought me two more glasses, and Gianna later brought the urn." Isabella explained to me.

"And did it help with nausea?" I asked

"Yes, for the most part. When I woke up this morning, I did vomit. But after I had the blood, I could eat breakfast and hold it down. I thought on what Isabella told me.

"I would conclude that the baby does need the blood, so the nutrients needed are not pulled directly from Isabella. However, I would say only a glass with meals. And maybe one as a snack. But not a constant supply". I said pointedly to Caius.

"Do you know how far along you are?" I asked Isabella.

"I know I had my last period approximately 6 weeks ago," Isabella responded. I then looked down to see the prominent baby bump Isabella was sporting.

"That's impossible". I said as I placed my hand over her womb. I was granted a quick thumb to my hand from the baby for my effort. I smiled.

"Well Hello to you too, sweetheart". I said while stooping down at baby level. Isabella smiled at me as I looked up at her. I then turned to look at the guys.

"I'm going to need some equipment from a Durable Medical Supply company. I will write you a list and provide my credentials. I will also require a room for exams as well as delivery." I told them

"Will this room do?" Caius asked me. I asked if it had a bathroom. He replied that it did.

"Isabella, would you mind laying down so I may examine you. Please lift your shirt and tuck it under your breast. For now, I will do an exam the old fashioned way until I am able to get a sonogram so we can see your little bundle of joy."

Isabella did as I asked. I took a couple of hand warmers out of my medical bag that I keep on hand so my hands to not feel as cold when I touch my patients. I begin to gently knead Isabella's abdomen to locate the position of the fetus. I then took out a gestation measure from my bag and measured her abdomen from just at the top of where I felt her womb to just under her pelvis. "Are you in any pain, Isabella," I asked.

"No, but if you keep poking around my bladder I may actually pee on you". I chuckled at that.

"You may go empty your bladder, Isabella. When you come back, I will tell you my initial findings." I told her. I did a quick calculation in my head.

When Isabella came back out, I placed her hand on mine and walked her over to the bed for her to sit. I grabbed a chair and sat directly in front of her. "Gentlemen, if you could please, come join Isabella". They got off the loveseat and came and sat down on either side of Isabella."

"Isabella". I said with a start. 'You are absolutely glowing. Motherhood certainly agrees with you. According to your last menstrual period, you would be approximately 4 weeks pregnant. However, according to the gestational size of your baby. I would say you to be approximately 12-12 ½ weeks, approximately 3 months. With those calculations, I would say this baby is due in approximately 2 months.

 **"HOLY FUCKING SHIT!"** All three exclaimed in unison. They are definitely mates.

"I would like to do a sonogram weekly, to see the development of the baby to give you a more accurate due date". They all nodded in reply.

"I do not know anything about a half immortal-half human baby, do you, Caius?" I asked him

"No, however, I have sent Demetri to track down the only known Hybrid," Caius said to me.

"You mean Nahuel?" I asked

"You, know him?" he asked

"Yes, actually I do. I have an Island I purchased for my wife as an anniversary present in South America off the coast of Rio. I have spent much time exploring the rainforest of the Amazon. Edward, Alice and I ran across him through a coven of women there." I explained to them. I can tell you, that if Demetri goes there in the name of the Volturi, they will not expose him. You would get more information from his aunt who raised him as far as the pregnancy, birth, and care."

"What about his mother?" Isabella asked. I hung my head and took Isabella's hand.

"Isabella, sweetheart. I can only tell you that the mother did not survive the delivery. But…" I tried to falsely reassure her. "Nahuel is over 100 years old and born in the jungles of the Amazon without the aid of doctors and modern medicine. I, however, will be with you every step of the way". I, however, was not sure if being here could make the difference, as without talking to Nahuel and his Aunt, I didn't know what would happen.

"Speaking of Alice and Edward may I see them?" I asked. Realization appeared on Caius' face once again.

"You know, with all that has happened. I actually forgot about them". Caius stated. I highly doubted that. Vampires don't forget anything, however, with all they were currently going through, I will let it pass for now. He pulled out his phone.

"Please remove the Cullen prisoners from the dungeon. Make sure they are fed and bathed and have them prepared for court and possible travel tomorrow" he stated to whoever was on the phone.

He then made another call. "Demetri, please turn the plane around and come back. I have another plan." He then hung up the phone. "If you can have your list ready, I will have Gianna make the arrangements. If our prisoners are willing to help us, I will re-evaluate their conduct." He told me

"I will have my list as soon as possible". I told him. "If there is nothing more, for now, I would like to go back with my family. I'm sure, my family would like to see Isabella. I picked up Isabella's hand again. "If that's ok with you. Seth is here as well" I told her.

"I would like to see Seth very much". She thought for a moment. "Maybe Emmett. I'm just not so sure about Esme and Rosalie."

"Why is that, Isabella?" I asked her.

"Well, my pregnancy maybe too much for the two of them. Rosalie has a problem with me giving up my humanity because I would not be able to have children and resents her own immortality because of it. Esme tried to end her own life after she lost her child. How do you think they would feel?" Isabella certainly had a better outlook on things than I ever thought possible of a human. I was ashamed at having the same mentality of my son Edward, that she was just a mere human.

"May I tell them, Isabella, and let them make the choice. If they are alright with it will you see them?" I asked her

"I can be cordial to them. I can tell you, Carlisle. If I had a different choice in my care, the Cullens would have been my last resort. I've changed Carlisle. I am not as selfless and forgiving as I once was. You all left me, affected me, much more than you seem to understand, especially since CH-CH-CH…" she then took a deep breath.

I stroked her cheek. "Isabella, there is no need. I fully understand. You have been hurt. We hurt you deeply. I can only say that I offer you my deepest apology for our, MY actions, my deepest sympathy for the loss of your father. And I count it an honor, to be allowed to be the doctor for you and your little miracle.

"Thank you, Carlisle. That really means a lot." She said and gave me a hug.


	13. Chapter 13

**CARPOV**

I go to tell my family what was going on. I am sorry Bella felt we let her down. We really did think we were leaving to keep her safe from harm. Now once again, because of Alice and Edward, she may still be in danger. However, this time, I would do everything in my power to keep her safe. I also needed to talk with Edward and Alice. I really hoped they would be willing to go to South America on the mission to retrieve the hybrid.,

As I returned to my suite. I first asked Emmett and Seth to walk with me. I would take them to see Bella first since she had no qualms about seeing them. Then I would come back, during their visit and explain, why she didn't want to see Esme and Rosalie.

"Seth, Emmett. Isabella has agreed to see both of you. Esme and Rosalie. I need to talk to you before she will see you." I explained. Seth and Emmett both had gigantic smiles on their faces.

As I walked them both back down the corridor to her suite, I explained that Isabella was pregnant. They were overjoyed that they would both be uncles. God help the kid with Emmett as an uncle. I escorted them into the suite, but she was sleeping. Jasper let them in and said they could stay and he would visit with them until she awoke. I nodded and left them to it.

I then went back to my suite and sat to talk with the women. "Esme, Rosalie, Bella is pregnant with a hybrid baby. It seems Jasper is the father". I tell them. It seems, again, Isabella was correct. Rosalie was incensed.

"I knew my instincts were right from the start. I should have killed that wretched little human when Edward first brought her home. First, she attracts one male vampire after the other, and risks death at every angle. Now she has attached herself to a Volturi King and The God of War. Now she is baring their children and will still have immortality, how is that possible let alone fair. All I have ever wanted was to have a husband and child to live a happy life. We have constantly risked our lives to keep her alive and safe. Now she gets to have the one thing I wanted more than anything. And let me guess. We are here because she is at risk once again, and could die if you don't save her."

"Rosalie, no one is keeping you here. You may go anytime you wish. But I am not leaving her again unless she orders me away. She is a part of this family just as you, Emmett, and the others." Esme said. "I would like to see her, Carlisle if she will see me."

"She said she would be cordial, but I can't say she considers us family anymore. I believe we lost that right when we left her". I told Esme. "She now will have her own family. I am also afraid, that you may lose your other children as well Esme. Unless Edward and Alice agree to help Caius locate Nahuel, he may very well keep them as members of the guard, or worse, Destroy them." My dear wife just sobs with unshed venom tears.

I sit at the desk and make the list of medical supplies needed to give to Caius. As I sit and contemplate all that has happened in the last 9 months, I sense Rosalie, though she appears to be reading her magazine. She is thinking deeply. Her anger seems to have dissipated. I go over and sit with her while she waits for her husband to return.

"Kitten, what's on your mind". I ask her.

"Carlisle, why am I such an insensitive bitch. I really should be happy for Bella. Except my first reaction is jealousy. Now that I think more about it, what if Edward and Bella did have their happily ever after. Would she now be pregnant with Edward's child? I could have been the best Aunt in the world. We could have had a baby in the house." Rosalie says while staring off as though she can picture it. "Carlisle, I think I would like to see her". I give her a hug.

"Kitten, I knew you would come around. That's why I always give you your space and let you think it through for yourself." I tell her. I then gather my list for Caius and walk back to their suite.

I knock and Jasper opens the door and lets me in. I hand him the list to give to Caius. Just then Caius walks in with five authentic Italian pizzas, five root beer floats and a challis of blood.

"Is all that for you, Isabella?" I ask with concern.

"Of course not, Carlisle." She says with a chuckle. "Have you ever seen the wolves eat. I may have two slices of pizza and the float, everything else is for Seth. We are getting ready to veg out and watch movies.

"VEG" out, Mia Stella?" Caius asked her

"Yeah, Cai. After we eat we are just going to lay here in a vegetative state and watch movies, chill out, lay like broccoli." Bella told Caius, as she got up and wrapped her arms around his neck and took her challis from Caius.

Emmett's eyes turn black, as he lunges to grab the challis from her before Jasper and Caius had him pinned against a wall growling with their teeth to his throat. Emmett is panting with venom dripping from his mouth. Isabella looked back at them with tears in her eyes.

"Isabella, you may want to step out and drink that for your own safety," I told her. She nodded as the tears ran down her cheek. She walked out the door into the corridor.

" **WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU, CAIUS**?" I screamed at him. "How are you so completely unaware, that bringing blood around with a castle full of vampires is not safe for Isabella?"

Now it was my turn to be pinned against the wall with teeth at my throat by Caius. **"YOU HYPERCRITICAL, SANCTIMONIOUS, POMPOUS ASS!"** Caius yells at me. "How are you so completely unaware that the diet you and your freak coven prescribe to, is what is unsafe for Isabella. She is in a castle full of human drinking vampires, and no one, not one, has tried to drain her. Yet, two of the 7 of you have. Plus, my other mate nearly had a psychotic break, trying to control his bloodlust. Only because he is an Empath with impeccable control of that particular emotion, was he able to resist."

I look over at Emmett, who now has unshed venom tears in his eyes. I hold up my hands in surrender. Isabella then walks in and hands Caius her challis

"I think I'd like to be alone with my mates, please." She says to me with tears still rolling down her face. She then looks over to Emmett. "I'm sorry Em, maybe another time. She then goes over to the bed where Seth is sitting and kiss him on the cheek. "Maybe tomorrow, little brother". She says to him. Seth nods give her a hug and leave the room. Emmett nods "I'm really sorry, Belly bear. I didn't mean to hurt you.". He says with his voice cracking, holding back his sobs, before speeding from the room at vampire speed.

"I want you and your entire coven in court tomorrow morning 9 am. Edward and Alice will be there as well. I will have your medical supplies available when you arrive. Now get out of my suite". Caius says to me with anger. He then picks up Isabella bridal style, he and Jasper lay holding her in bed as she sobs. I hang my head and leave the suite.

As I walk back to my suite. I think about what Caius as said. Have I really been so pompous to see that forcing my family to my vegetarian diet has been the cause of all of this? Then I think about Edward. He in all actuality should have drained her the first day because she is his singer. However, he did go off on his own for nearly 10 years and feed on humans in the beginning. But everyone else has had their slips. Had Jasper been the reason, by absorbing everyone else's bloodlust, preventing more slips. Then, why were Edward and Alice always condemning Jasper, as the one having the struggle?

I am brought out of my thoughts by Aro standing watching me then, clearing his throat. "Hello, my old friend". While holding out his hand for mine. I close my eyes and take in an unneeded breath, before offering my hand to him. He wraps his other hand around mine and closes his eyes while he rapes my mind of my thoughts.

"My, My, Dear friend. You do have quite the conundrum". He says to me. "Care to talk it over with your friend, my lost brother?" I hold my arm outstretched, encouraging him to lead the way.

 **BPOV**

"I don't want them here". I tell Caius and Jasper. "Whenever I am around them, I feel small and unworthy. And Em, I thought he was different. I have always seen him as the big brother I've always wanted. Is there anyone else that can care for me during this pregnancy?"

"I'm afraid not Mia Cara". Caius says to me while stroking my cheek. "After I've held court with them tomorrow, I can send them all away except Carlisle, Cara. Once, our Bambina has arrived, I can send Carlisle away never to return".

"And as far as Em, Darlin'", Jasper begins, "I really don't think he was trying to hurt you, but he did want the blood that was in your goblet, and it may have inadvertently sent him into a blood frenzy. But, I must agree with Caius, Bella, it's not his fault. Emmett is the kindest, gentlest, vampire I know. It's because of the animal diet. When you are denied something, that is in your nature to want, it's hard to control when you are exposed to it."

"Then how does Carlisle do it, and you do it, Jasper?" I ask Jasper.

"Darlin', though it's never been said or confirmed, I believe the complete lack of bloodlust is Carlisle's gift." Caius and I look to Jasper with surprise and realization etched on our face. "And as for me, baby girl, I am just able to reign in my bloodlust with what I guess you would call my emotional shield. However, when the urn of blood was in here, it became harder and harder, day by day. But, I cannot go back to feeding on humans."

"What do you mean go back, Jasper? When did you feed on humans? I ask him.

"Darlin'." He begins, "You don't know my story, do you? Well, I was in the Texas Calvary. I was the youngest to be promoted to the rank of Major in the American Civil War. I rose through the ranks because of how charismatic I was, and the ability to persuade others. I was charged with rescuin' a group of women and children and taking them to safety when I came upon a group of three women that I thought had become stragglers from the rest. As it turns out they were vampires. Maria and the other two Lucy and Nettie decided, that I would be of use to them. So, Maria bit me and changed me. When I awoke, they saw I had the ability to change the emotions of her newborns. Maria was a part of the Southern Vampire Wars. She created newborns to fight in her army, however, because newborns lose their strength over time, she would dispose of them. That was part of my duties. Over time because of my empathic ability to control her newborns, and my ability to control my bloodlust. I became her second in command and her lover." He said to me, occasionally glancing at Caius. I look over at Caius.

"Did you know all of this Cai?" I asked him

"Only part of it, Cara. I only knew him after he became her second in command." He told me

"Well, Darlin. I trained, controlled and disposed of her newborns, fought side by side with them and became known as The Major, God of War". He continued

"That is why Charlie said you are the most feared vampire in the world". I told him. "Is that how you got all these scars, like mine? You were bitten by these vampires you trained?" I said to him while rubbing my own scar on my wrist.

"Yes, Darlin'." He said. He then continued his story looking directly at Caius. "After I help my second in command escape with his mate that I was to destroy, my existence was in danger. Maria would torture me. And give me to warm the beds of whomever she chose. When the Volturi came to check up on Maria and her wars, I was given to Caius." I then turned to look at Cai. He had his eyes closed with his head hung. "Caius told me he loved me, and that he would make sure to get me away from this life. He said he would be back for me. I waited for 5 years until Maria had it in her sites to destroy me. When she learned that I had fallen in love with Caius, she told me that no one would love such a hideous creature, no one, but her. That she had no more use for me in her bed, that I was unlovable." I began to cry and both Caius and I stroked his cheeks.

"That is when Peter, my second in command, and his mate came back and rescued me from Maria. I went off with them. I lived with them for a while. They continued the traditional eating habits of vampires. I was extremely depressed and wanted to die. I could no longer feed on humans and feel the emotions as I drained them. The years of feeling the emotions of the newborns I destroyed. The longing in my chest for the one person I thought was my true love that never came for me. Maria's torment that no one would love me because of my hideous scars. I wandered off from Peter and Charlotte, to waste away, to die. That is how I met Alice. I wandered into a diner in Philadelphia to get out of the rain. She was there at the counter. I took a booth to wait out the rain when she came over and said I had kept her waiting long enough." He continued as the tears continued to flow from my eyes.

"She told me of a family, that did not feed on humans, that we would go together until our mates came for us. We would live their lifestyle. That is when I became content. I felt the love from the family and from Alice. It wasn't until years later, I realized that Alice was batshit crazy.

But Caius is right baby, that lifestyle is not for everyone. If you do not have complete control over bloodlust, it's almost like starving yourself. You are satisfying the hunger, but not the craving. You still very much crave human blood." He finishes

"My Major, my beast". Caius begins as he continues to stroke his cheek. "You can still have human blood without feeding on a human. The blood we are giving to Isabella is donated blood. We keep a large supply here at the castle. We even have blood banks set up around Europe just for us. We only feed directly from the humans because it's just in our nature to do so. Carlisle being a Doctor, should know, he shouldn't force anyone into that lifestyle, but give them a choice. He can get donated blood. I need you in court with me tomorrow. I will have Gianna sit with Isabella and guards at the door." He tells Jasper

"Actually Cai, I start. I would like to be in court too. Doesn't the accused have to face their victim or something like that?" Jasper laughs at me

"Yes Darlin', that is the 6th amendment right to the US Constitution, however baby, we are not in America, we are in Italy. I laugh too

"So, I'm American and so are they. So, I want to face them". I say as I continue laughing.

"Cara, Victoria will be there too". Caius tells me.

"WHAT!" I exclaim. "Why was she not destroyed when she killed my father?"

"I ripped off her limbs, and told her death was too good for her. After I learned of your father's death, I told her she would suffer for as long as you continued to grieve. You now get to watch her die. And Yes Cara, you may join us in court." Caius then begins to kiss me passionately and Jasper is nuzzling into my hair and neck while stroking my thigh, When the door to our suite is swung open with a crash.

Rosalie Hale is standing there with venom dripping from her lips and her lips curled over her teeth, looking like a true feral vampire.

"You little human bitch. You have crushed my husband. Now I will kill you once and for all and that little demon spawn you are carrying". She then lunges for me and Caius catches her by the throat and slams her to the floor so hard her entire face cracks and the floor beneath her spiderwebs. He then puts his knee to her chest.

"You know, I am beginning to think I should just destroy all the Cullens and be done with it," Caius says with a roar. Carlisle and Esme then enter the room. Caius then pulls out his phone and calls guards to take them all down to the dungeon.

"No". I say to him. Only Rosalie. Esme and Carlisle should have their freedom. They have done nothing. But please take me to see Emmett. Have someone meet me there with two challis' of blood.".

Rosalie is then hauled off sobbing and cursing at me.

Jasper, Esme, Carlisle, and Caius then escort me to their suite. Before we enter I ask Esme to wait. Carlisle, Jasper, and Caius escort me in. I see Emmett curled up on the bed in the fetal position sobbing.

"Emmett, please don't cry. I know you weren't trying to hurt me. But you have to understand. My mates didn't know what you would do". I tell him as I stroke his curly black hair. He then sits up and looks me in the eyes before throwing his big muscular arms around me.

"Belly bear, I am so sorry. I wasn't trying to hurt you. The blood just smelled so good, I had to have it. Please forgive me. Please forgive me, Belly. You are my little sister. I could never hurt you." He continues to sob while crushing me at the same time

"EM". I strained "Still…hu-man, c-a-n-t breeeath!" He releases me and kisses the top of my head. Just then Jane brings me the two challis' of blood. I give one to Emmett.

"Share a drink with me, my big brother". He closes his eyes before opening them again and looking at Carlisle. Jasper and Caius are at my side instantly. Carlisle then nods to him

He then brings the challis to his lips. I only take a sip of mine in case he needs it. I can tell by the look on his face that he is savoring the drink. But then I see satisfaction expressed on his face as he finishes it

"Thank you, Bella." He says as he takes my hand and kisses. "But Bella, why are you drinking human blood if you are still human?"

"Well, my little half bloodsucker here makes me crave it. And it keeps my morning sickness at bay". I tell him, as I finish my blood.

He then holds his hand over my belly and looks up at me. "May I, Bella?" he asks permission. I nod to him.

"Hey, there little ass kicker". He says after placing his huge hand on my belly. "This is your Uncle Emmett. But you can call me Big ass kicker". Everyone laughs

"Em, stop cursing around my baby". I tell him jokingly

"I can't wait to meet you, little one. Your mommy is one special lady. I know you are going to love her just like I do". He says before removing his hand and kissing my belly.

I kiss the top of his head and turn to leave. I then look back at him to see his signature dimpled grin.

"See you in the morning Em. We'll have that veg out tomorrow, K?" He nods before I leave the room.


	14. Chapter 14

**CAIPOV**

As we walk back to our suite. I look down at my beautiful mate. She is so brave, so strong, so selfless and she's mine.

"Jasper, My Major. I whispered to Jasper at a level for only vampire hearing. May I please, have some time alone with our Isabella? I have an urgent need to claim our mate." Jasper gave me a knowing smirk.

"I've been waiting for this. What took you so long? I will go for a hunt, then I will go back and spend some time with Emmett and Seth.

"How about starting now, you forget your hunt, go get blood from the galley and just spend time with your brother and brother-in-law." Jasper smiled and gave me a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Hey baby girl. I'm gonna spend some time with our brothers. I'll see you later ok?" he then gave her a wink before looking back at me. This time it was Bella that gave the knowing smirk.

"Okay cowboy, have fun" she told him. I furrowed my brow for a moment.

"Hey, how come he gets the cool nickname?" I poked her in the side playfully.

"OH BABY, but you do. I just only called you that one time in my mind. And it was when I first saw you in the throne room, when I came with Alice". I had a smile a mile wide.

"And what was it?" I asked wrapping my arms around her as we continued walking down the corridor.

"Adonis." Letting out a breath as she said it. "I thought you were the most beautiful man I had ever seen in my life. And then you kept making goo-goo eyes at me". I let out an uncharacteristically loud laugh at that.

"Then I shall call you Aphrodite, but, I did not make 'GOO-GOO' eyes at you, but I do admit, I could not keep my eyes off you. I told her.

"Nor could I keep my eyes off you, so much so, I didn't even know Jane was trying to do her super-vamp pain mojo on me, until I saw Fuckward writhing in pain on the floor. That's when our minds connected and I began hearing you". I stopped us, turned her towards me and looked deep into her eyes.

"My Isabella, I love you with every fiber of my being. My unbeating heart leaps at the sight of you. I nearly leaped from the dais myself, but 'Fuckward' as you put it, beat me too it."

"Isabella, you know I already love this child, and of course will raise him or her as my own. Would you consider staying human long enough to make a baby with me?" I asked her while cupping her face with one hand and pulling her close to me with the other arm around her waist

"I would love nothing more than to have your child My Adonis, besides, until recently I was an only child, and not the good kind that is spoiled rotten. Being an only child is not much fun for me." She told me.

"Well My, Aphrodite, how about we start practicing for that immediately". With that I place her arms around my neck and I lift her, and placed her legs around my waist. I walked her the rest of the distance to our suite. I could barely contain myself to get into the room. I needed her so badly.

Jasper had coined me not to be a patient and gentle lover, but that was only for him because I knew he liked it rough. With her, I would take my time. I would savor every moment with her. Holding her in my arms I never wanted to let her go. And I knew at that moment I would make her my wife.

As I sat her on our bed. I looked at her and again, my unbeating heart leaped. I unbuttoned her sundress, and removed it. She lay there in her lace underwear. Her skin had amazing glow. I first caressed her baby bump and kissed her belly. I removed my shirt and pants down to my boxers. I lay beside her and rolled her over to face me. She stroked her hand down my abs, and whispered "Adonis".

I begin a long passionate kiss. My tongue then traveled down her neck and collarbone. I reached my hand around her back to unclasp her bra. I kissed her shoulder as I followed the strap down her arm. Her skin is so soft, so warm. She is so beautiful. As I remove her bra, and caress her beautiful perfect breast, which I must admit are so full and bouncy right now while she is pregnant. I never knew I was a breast man. I stick out my tongue and glide it over one of her perky pink nipples. The taste is exquisite. And I roll the other nipple between my thumb and forefinger.

Isabella moans and arches her back at the sensation. "Caius baby that feel so good. She moans out at my ministration. I trail my hand followed by open mouth kisses down her torso and stomach. I place little butterfly kisses all over her belly, I then whisper into her belly, "Close your eyes princess and cover your ears, Daddy is about to make Mommy very happy." Isabella giggles and slaps my shoulder playfully. I then lay her flat on her back and start at her breast, I caress her body all the way down with my hands, until I reach her panties. I hook my thumbs on either side and continue down bringing her panties down her legs. Once at her ankles, I slid them off. I lift one of her legs and kiss her delicate ankle and behind her knee before planting her foot flat on the bed. I then do the same with the other leg. I then caress her creamy thighs up until I reach the apex. I caress her bare mound before spreading her lower lips and stroking my tongue up the slit to her bundle of nerves. Isabella then takes a sharp intake of air.

I swirl my tongue around her clit, before drawing it into my mouth while continuing the tease it with my tongue. Isabella has now spread her legs for me as wide as she can. I pull back and look at the pretty picture that has been painted for me. Her perfect little pussy. I lift her legs under her knees and spread her even more as I continue to suck and lick her pussy and clit. I place one leg over my shoulder as I stick my middle finger in her core. She continues to give me moans and calls to every deity. I insert a second finger, and continue to thrust in and out

"More Caius I'm so close" she announces to me. I curl my fingers and find that spot. Just beyond her g-spot. To which I receive a barrage of. " **FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK".** From Isabella.

With each 'fuck', I feel the pressure building. **"CAIUS! FUCK ME! I'M CUMMING AND I FEEL LIKE I'M ABOUT TO EXPLODE"**

"I know you are Mia Stella. And I want you to explode in my mouth." I tell her

With a final **"FUUUUUUUUUUCKK CAIIIIIIIIIII** " which I am sure was heard all around the castle, I abruptly remove my fingers as if unplugging a drain, I stick my tongue at her entrance and was rewarded with the nectar from the gods squirting onto my tongue. Before she can come down from the high of her release, I reinsert my fingers and began to thrust into her again in the same motion.

 **"OH MY GOD, CAIUS"** Isabella cries out.

"If you wish me to be your God Mia Cara, I will be whomever you wish". I tell her. Her prayers to me begins again as the pressure in her core builds **," FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, OH GOD, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, CAIUS OH GOD, OH GOD."** I again unplug the drain and place my tongue at her entrance. I am rewarded again by her nectar exploding in my mouth.

This time as she starts to ride out her release, I remove my boxers and line myself at her entrance. I scoot up on my knees and wrap her legs around my hips. I slowly push into her entrance. It is now my turn to pray to her as my deity, as her pussy is a vice grip on my cock.

" **DEAR GOD ISABELLA, CHRIST ALMIGHTY, FUUUCK ME** " I cry out. **GOD SO WET, GOD SO FUCKING TIGHT. GOD ISABELLA, YOU HAVE VACUUMED SEALED MY DICK TO YOUR PUSSY. I'M NEVER LEAVING. I DON'T WANT TO AND YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!**

I swear to God, this feels so good I want to cry, as I have died and gone to heaven.

Jasper enters the room at this time. "Can you two keep it down, Christ. Do you know you can be heard all around the castle?"

"Fuck you, Jasper". My sweet girls then says. "Either join us or **SHUT THE FUCK UP** "

"OH, I'll join you alright, Darlin'. Caius, roll her to her side, so we don't hurt the baby." He says to me.

Before I can get us into position and place Isabella's leg over my thigh, Jasper has already completely undressed and has the lube in hand. He is now in bed with us and is preparing Isabella's back door.

Once he is ready to line himself at her rear entrance I still as he slowly pushes into her.

 **"JESUS CHRIST ON A FUCKING CRACKER"** Isabella exclaims.

"Isabella, my love is this too much for you? We can stop." I ask her

She replies to me with a growl " **DON'T YOU DARE FUCKING STOP** "

But I am worried about her being dp'd. Neither of us are small men. And Vampires are larger than average men. As everything for us is enhanced during the change. But as Jasper becomes fully seated into her, we begin to thrust in tandem.

We continue to thrust but her screams are now only moans. I cannot last any longer.

"Isabella darlin', can you cum for us?" Jasper asked her. She moans and nods. I reach between us and pinch her clit

I nearly pass out as her wall clamp onto my cock. Jasper growls out is release, as do I. I only get a whisper of "fuck me", before she is out cold.

"Fucking hell, Jasper. Why didn't you come fuck me if you wanted to join us? She is only human for god sake, if anything happens to her Jasper…" I say to him as we gently pull out of her. Jasper then rushes to the bathroom at vampire speed and starts the water in the bath. I pick her up gently and carry her to the bath. I get in as the water is still running and I cradle her to my chest.

"I'm sorry Caius I wasn't thinking. I heard the two of you scream and I started projecting lust while in the suite with Emmett and Seth and they kicked me out before they started humping each other. I am sure they are somewhere relieving themselves." Jasper says to me.

"Jasper, why hasn't she come to yet? Did you kill her?" I ask him

"NO Fucker, I didn't kill her. She just passed out from over stimulation. Hell, I nearly passed out the first time I fucked her, and I'm a fucking vampire for god sake". He told me.

"I thought she vacuum sealed my dick in her pussy." I told him

"Caius, I know, I heard. The entire castle heard. We are going to have to sound proof this room. I can't have our child, hearing mommy and daddy getting it on."

I look at her angelic face. Not 5 minutes ago she was a wanton vixen violating my cock.

"Jasper, can we marry her? Will you marry us?" I asked him. Looking deep in his eyes.

"How can we Caius? Is it legal for the three of us to be married?

"Jasper, we're vampires, technically we aren't even alive." I tell him.

"You know, Rosalie and Emmett have gotten married so many times. They once had something called a hand fasting".

"Yes, Yes, I've heard of it. It's a Celtic tradition as well as a Wiccan blessing." I told him

He then joins us in the tub, he wraps his arm around us both. "I think it's perfect Caius. But what if Bella wants something more traditional? I think you should legally marry her, but we will still be bonded by the baby as well as the handfasting."

"Um, Jasper, she wants to have another baby. My baby. She doesn't want our child to be an only child as she was." I tell him

He looks at me. "She does? Or you do?"

"We both do, I asked her, and she agreed saying she doesn't want our child to be an only child." To that, Jasper nods his head and says "Okay then".

I look down at Isabella again. I now realize she is sleeping, as she has nuzzled into my chest. So, I quickly bathe her, dry her, and put her to bed.


	15. Chapter 15

**CARPOV**

This morning, before the trial, I have a chance to talk with Edward, Alice and Rosalie. I am so disappointed in all of them. I thought Rosalie had overcome her hatred and jealousy, but it only took her seeing Emmett's hurt feelings, to send her reeling back.

Edward, I have no words for. He has turned our lives upside down once again. I can't help but feel this to be all my fault. If not for my own selfishness and loneliness, I would have never changed him. I have come to find his immaturity in his human life and spoiled nature, transferred into his immortal life. I begin to think back when I first encountered Edward Mason, Jr.

 **Flashback 1917**

 _I knew his parents briefly, prior to their untimely death from the Spanish influenza epidemic._

 _He was the only child of Edward Sr. and Elizabeth Mason. Edward Sr, was my attorney at the time. I was often a guest in their home, and witnessed how Elizabeth doted on her only child, giving into his many whims and tantrums._

 _When the young Edward first became ill, they asked me to be his personal physician. Later when both his mother and father came down with the same illness, taking hold of the father and then the mother. Even though young Edward became ill first, it was the senior Mason, that succumb, first. Elizabeth, on her death bed, whispered to me to save her only child._

 _"I know you are not of this world. I don't know if you are an angel, or the devil, but human you are not. I know you have the capability to save my son. Please, do whatever it takes, save my son." She told me with her last breath._

 _I went to check on the young Edward, he was barely hanging on. I placed him on the gurney with his mother and took them both to the morgue._

 _After my shift, I made my way back to the morgue, and slipped out the window carrying young Edward and ran with him to my home. I laid him in my bed. I apologized for the pain I was about to cause him, before biting into his jugular. I then bit into his wrist, femoral arteries and ankles, bilaterally._

 _I stayed by his side for three days while he continued to scream and writhe in pain. After his waking I moved us from the urban population of Chicago, to a more rural exclusion of Wisconsin. It was then I realized his gift of telepathy, when he would verbally answer my thoughts._

 _His rudeness and petulance came to the forefront, when he began to question his existence, why he was not allowed to live the way he wanted to? Why he was not allowed to feed as others of our kind?_

 _This went on for a few years, until I found and turned Esme. I thought adding a mother figure, would calm him, however I was wrong. He left us, with no word as to where he was going or when he would be back._

 _Esme finally tracked him back to Chicago, where he was feeding on humans. He told her it was his life and to butt out. That he was doing society a favor, by being judge, jury, and executioner of the scum of society. If she didn't like it, well that was too bad. I followed her as she tracked him down, and wanted to end him, for his rudeness toward her concern. I told him then, he was not to return, unless he was willing to live our lifestyle and apologize to Esme._

 _It wasn't until three years later, Edward returned to us, golden eyed and remorseful._

 _There were always bouts with his rudeness and petulance, with the addition of each of the other coven members. Starting with the inclusion of Rosalie and then Emmett. Why he and Rosalie never got along is beyond me, both being self-centered and brooding. I rather thought misery would enjoy company. We eventually worked through the issues. It became an issue, once again with the inclusion of Alice and Jasper. Jasper, more so than Alice._

 _While he found somewhat of an ally in Alice, he loathed Jasper. I was well aware of who Major Jasper Whitlock was, when he graced our doorstep. You don't exist for 360+ years, and not have heard of The God of War, or knowing someone who has heard of him and his reputation. I actually found it an honor, he sought me out, not to kill me, but to learn from me and wanting to join our coven. Of course, Edward did not see it that way._

 _Again, Edward protested and threw tantrums. It was Alice whom actually got him to calm down, when she shared with him one of her visions. Though neither ever shared with me the content of that vision, I was grateful, for whatever he saw._

 _I began to rely and confide on Jaspers expertise more and more. Even to the point of conferring with him, in matters of family strategies and moves. This pissed Edward off to no end. His feeling that he, being my first companion, should be first in all decision._

 _When we move to Forks, WA. Alice and Edward began to spend more and more time together. It didn't concern me at first, until, their time together excluded Jasper. They would go off shopping and even on hunting trips together, outside of the rest of the family._

 _When it was learned, that the Police Chiefs daughter was moving to town, it was Alice, whom wanted us to pack up and leave, after only being in Forks for 2 years. I didn't understand why, and that was never revealed to me. But, when Edward came home from school distraught wanting to move. I became worried. It was Jasper that explained, the young Police Chief's daughter was Edwards singer._

 _Edward demanded that we pack up and leave immediately. When I refused, he took off to our coven cousins in Denali, AK. He spent a week there, before returning stating he had a change of heart, and wish to rejoin the family._

 _Later, when Bella appeared in the Emergency Department of Forks Hospital, I became fully aware, how my son may have struggled with the scent of her blood. Even I thought her blood was most appealing, and I have never struggled with the scent of blood, I, being a physician. When Bella went on and on about how Edward saved her from being crushed by the van, I was quite proud of Edward._

 _Later, when I returned home from my shift, Jasper invited me out for a hunt. I knew this was his way of getting me away from the house for a talk beyond vampiric hearing._

 _"Carlisle, I feel there something brewing between Alice and Edward that, may become detrimental to this family. I am feeling a lot of deceitfulness, guile and pretense coming from both of them."_

 _"Are you saying, they are having a secret romance?" Jasper just rolled his eyes in amusement._

 _"If only I could be that lucky. I would gladly walk her down the aisle and give her to him. Again, a look of confusion graced my face._

 _"Carlisle, Alice and I are not mates nor are we married. She said it would be better if we appeared to be mated when we came here." He told me._

 _"So, what are you concerned about, exactly?" I asked him_

 _"I can't put my finger on it, but I believe it has something to do with Bella Swan. It's more prevalent from them when she is around". He told me. "I just wanted to make you aware, something may be amiss with them"._

 _"Thank you, Jasper. I will certainly keep an eye out and ears open." I assured him._

 _Edward finally informed us that Bella was his mate, and Alice announced that she would be her best friend. I knew this was a bad combination, not because of the two of them, but it would be impossible for Bella to be his mate, she was his singer. That in of itself was an oxymoron. However, it was Jasper, I noticed more than anything. He was always ever present whenever Bella was with us. Acting as her protector._

 _When Edward took to sneaking in to Bella's room at night, Jasper would watch from a tree, making sure no harm came to Bella._

 _When James and his nomads interrupted our baseball game, it was, Jasper I had to hold back, from destroying the entire coven on the spot. It was Jasper who insisted he take Bella away to keep Charlie safe. And he who eventually destroyed James._

 _I finally came to Jasper one day after that event and asked. "Jasper, is Bella your mate?" He only hung his head._

 _"Why are you letting Edward believe he is meant to be with Bella then?" I asked him_

 _"I only want her to be happy Carlisle. If she is happy with Edward, I will not interfere. Besides, look at him, and look at me. There is no way she would ever love me. I am just content to be in her presence." He told me_

 _"Jasper, you are my son, just as Edward is. I may not be your sire, but I love you no less as a son. Please, don't sell yourself short. You are not truly giving Bella a choice, if she doesn't know how you feel about her. You deserve true love and happiness too, son." I told him._

 _Then came the dreaded birthday incident, that sent everything into a downward spiral. Why we chose to believe Alice and Edward, that Bella felt her life in danger and wanted us to leave, I don't know. After the incident, Jasper came to me and said he was not leaving. He would tell the family that he was going to his coven, Peter and Charlotte, but he could not leave Bella. He would continue to watch over her._

 _When I received a call from Aro, informing me that Edward was in Volterra, asking for death because his mate was dead. I immediately went back to Forks to confirm for myself. I called Jasper to meet us at Charlie Swans._

 _"She's not dead, Carlisle. Alice somehow tricked her into going to Volterra to save Edward. I was away hunting, when yes, she did have an accident, however, Jacob pulled her from the sea. I am not sure what Alice is up too, but why she would intentionally take Bella into the lion's den is beyond me." Jasper was beside himself. He felt he had lost her forever. I had never felt so much fear or regret coming from Jasper before._

 _This was the one and only time I feared for Jaspers life. I already had one son asking for death, why I don't know, but now another that felt he deserved it. Not only did he feel he had lost his mate, she never knew how he felt for her, and he was not there to protect her._

 _I received the call from Caius that Edward and Alice were being held in Volterra and that he personally was escorting Bella home, I informed Jasper and the relief coming from him was stronger than his regret. He insisted on meeting Bella at the airport._

 **END FLASHBACK**

"Carlisle". Edward called my name, bringing me out of my thoughts. "Have you not heard anything I've said?"

"I'm sorry, Son. What did you say?"

"I asked why it took you so long to come for me". He asked me.

"Edward, I am not here to take you home. I am here for Bella."

"Bella? Why is she still here? Please don't tell me she fell for that barbaric ass." He growls.

"Edward, now is the time to let Bella Swan go. She is mated, engaged and having a baby." Edward roared in anger.

"So, the little whore finally got what she wanted. Since I wouldn't fuck her..." I stopped his petulance with a backhand to the face.

"YOU WILL NOT SPEAK THAT WAY ABOUT ISABELLA". I growled at him. "If you ever want to leave Italy, I suggest you keep your mouth shut for once, and do what is asked of you". I then looked at Alice. "The both of you".

"I will go Carlisle". Alice informed me. Obviously having seen a vision of what will be asked of her and Edward. Edward then read Alice's mind.

"There is no way in hell I will help her and that bastard baby." He said crossing his arms over his chest acting like a spoiled 2-year-old who didn't get his way.

"Edward, please. We can do this, you have to." Alice told him. "After this is over, we can be together." OKAY, this is new. I thought to myself.

"And what about you Rosalie?" I asked her

"Carlisle, I am sorry I let my temper get the better of me again. If they let me out of here, I would like to just leave and go home, please. I will no longer interfere in Bella's life." She informed me. I kissed her on the forehead.

"Good girl, Kitten. Now it's almost time. I will see you three in the throne room."


	16. Chapter 16

**Here you are children. What you've all been waiting for. Court is now in session**

* * *

 **CAIPOV**

I sat Isabella, on my lap and Jasper stood behind my throne to my right, as my brothers began to file into the throne room, along with the other guards.

Carlisle, Esme and Emmett then came in and stood off to the left.

Once everyone was in place, Aro announced "Court in now in session, please bring in the accused, Edward Cullen, Alice Cullen and Rosalie Hale McCarty"

Felix and Demetri then open the door, and the three filed in. Edward immediately looked at Bella sitting in my lap and his eyes went black in anger.

"Edward Cullen and Alice Cullen. Your offenses were minor. You two just didn't know how to keep your mouths shut. I am willing to let you go home ..." Aro paused me by holding up his hand and giving me a curious look. He then looked to Marcus and they gave each other a knowing smirk. Marcus closing his eyes and shaking his head.

"Has being mated and becoming a father caused you to become soft, brother." Aro says to me with a chuckle.

I could see Edward's nostrils flair. "Your mate, phffft. She's nothing but a common whore. I can smell the two of you on her." He says looking to me and Jasper. She was **MINE! SHE ALWAYS HAS BEEN, NOW YOU HAVE DEFILED HER! NOW SHE CARRYS YOUR BASTARD CHILD! I DON'T CARE IF THAT MONSTER RIPS HER TO SHREDS! I SHOULD HAVE DRAINED HER WHEN I FIRST LAID EYES ON HER!"** He roared.

Bella was beside herself in tears, I could not move fast enough as not to jostle her and the baby. It was Jasper that shot off the dais, one hand around Edwards throat, the other in his mop of hair, ready to rip his head off, when Carlisle roared. " **ENOUGH EDWARD!** " Everyone's head turned to Carlisle. I don't think I have ever heard even a harsh word come from his mouth, let alone such an animalistic roar. "Come here, Edward." Jasper let him go, but Edward just stood there, huffing his anger. **"COME TO ME, CHILD!"**

Edward walked over to his father and sire. Carlisle put is hands on both of Edward's shoulders and inhaled a large unneeded breath through his nose and exhaled it through his mouth. You can see the sadness and love in his eyes.

"Child, I don't know where I have failed you. You have caused this family nothing but heartache. You have lied, and manipulated everyone, including Isabella. I will not allow you to continue hurting this family further."

He then placed his hand and cupped Edwards face. He then looked into Edwards eyes allowing Edward to read his mind.

" **YOU CAN'T MEAN THAT, CARLISLE, YOU WOULD ALLOW THEM TO KILL ME OVER THAT WHORE!?** " Carlisle hung his head. He then kissed Edward on the lips.

"No, my child. I am your sire, you are my responsibility." He said with unshed venom tears in his eyes. Then, faster than could be seen by normal vision, He turned Edward away from him, with a hand on his shoulder and decapitated him. "It was I, who created you, only I will destroy you". He then picked up Edwards twitching body, grabbed his head by his mop of hair, and threw him in the incinerator. He then slid down the wall onto the floor, and began to audibly sob. It was Isabella, that got up from my lap and went to him, and placed her hand on his cheek. He looked up at her, placed her in a tight embrace, and they continued to sob together.

"I'm so sorry, Isabella, I called you my daughter, but failed to protect you from him and the rest of my family. How can you ever forgive me?"

"It is I, who should ask you forgiveness, Carlisle." Isabella said to him. "I have caused you this pain and destroyed your family." Carlisle looked into Isabella's eyes.

"No, Isabella, this is my doing. I forced them into an unnatural way of life, I fear Caius is right." Carlisle said to her, before cradling her to his chest. He then picked her up and brought her back to the dais. He then stood before the dais.

"May I please address the court?" Carlisle asked. Marcus and I gave him a nod. It was Aro again who held up is hand.

"Before you do, brother. I would like young Alice to step forward." Aro said. Everyone looked then to Alice. Her eyes glazed over and unfocused as she went into a vision. She came out of it with a look of horror on her face.

"Now child, we do not have all day!" Aro growled at her. She offered her hand to Aro. He took it and cupped it with his other hand. Aro then began to read her memories. After about 10 minutes, frowning occasionally, and opening one eye to look at Alice, before going back to his reading. He finally released her hand and took a step back

"I see Alice, you have a hidden gift." He then smiled. "We have a manipulator, here. She can manipulate the mind to believe whatever she wishes them to believe." He then chuckled.

"Ah, Ah, Ah, child, I cannot be manipulated with your gift, now that I see what you are, you succeeded before, in not allowing me to read your memories. But, now that I have. I see through them as clear as glass. It seems young Alice lied about not knowing who her sire was. It was indeed James who sired her. She manipulated him into changing her to escaping that mental hospital. She was unable to manipulate the Major as she thought she could. His gifts blocked her as he can also see through the lies. She tried to force him to marry her by offering him what she knew he needed, to be brought to the Cullens, to calm his beast. She only wanted to get her hands on both, the Whitlock and Cullen fortunes. To live a lifestyle, she felt she deserved.

Once she learned of Isabella, she saw that she was the Major's trued mate, and tried everything in her power to prevent that from happening. First trying to manipulate the family to move. When that did not happen, her visions showed that Isabella would be Edwards singer. When he did not drain her as she envisioned, she manipulated young Edward into believing he was her mate long enough for her sire, James, to come drain her. But her vision has holes, because of Isabella's shield. So, she began to manipulate her own visions. She truly did not see Isabella slipping away and going to James on her own volition, to save her mother, nor did she see Edward being able to stop from draining her while sucking the venom from Isabella's arm. So, her next manipulation was to seed Edward and the Majors clothing with Isabella's blood, to bring down their resistance to her blood. Then to booby trap the present to cause Isabella to slice her finger. The Major long recognized Isabella as his true mate, could never harm her, but Edward took the bait, and lunged to drain her.

But, it was Edward's decision alone, to lie to Isabella, and to the family, to get them away from Isabella. Edward's only intention was to keep her human, ripen her blood, for the right time to finally drain her. Marcus' assessment of the bond between Isabella, and Edward are correct. He only saw her as a pet, that intrigued him, because of her silent mind.

And even today, she tried to manipulate Carlisle into believing she has intentions to seek out the Hybrid. She only plans to make her escape, taking a great deal of your money with her." He then turned to Carlisle. "You were wise to remove control of your fortune from Alice to the care of the Major, instead."

He then turns back to Alice. "If you were to be trusted, I would sentence you to a lifetime of servitude on the guard, I fear even binding you to us using Chelsea's gift too dangerous. Therefore, Alice Brandon Cullen, I sentence you to death, for the manipulation of the Cullen Clan, and for your attempt to destroy another's mate. Carlisle do you wish to carry out this sentence as well, since it is your family she put in danger?" Carlisle only hung his head and shook it no.

"May I?" The Major stepped forward.

"You may, Lord Jasper." Aro said

"You do not know how much pleasure this brings me to finally be rid of you, I thank you only, for guiding me to my true mate. Rot in hell you evil pixie bitch."

" **STOP**!" Marcus finally comes to life. He had been half asleep and bored out of his mind. We all turn to look at him.

"I think I might like to have her as my pet." He says looking at her tilting his head from side to side.

"I will not have her in this castle anywhere near my mate and child" Caius said to him

"OH, YOU NEVER LET ME HAVE ANY FUN ANYMORE!" He then left the dais and stomped off like a petulant child.

"Wait, Marcus." Aro called out. We both shook our heads. "If you promise, to keep her in her cage, leashed and collared at all time when not caged, or break her as you did your last three pets." Marcus eyes lit up while nodding his head rapidly. He then stepped back toward the dais and gathered a now fighting and screaming Alice, threw her over his shoulder, and leaving the room.

"I don't understand." Isabella finally said from her tears. "Why did she say that she was Edwards mate?"

"Oh child". Aro said with a chuckle. "That was another of her manipulations, she could not go back and face Carlisle and the rest of the family with Caius in tow. Knowing that now Isabella was mated to both the Major and Caius. There would have been too many questions." Isabella nodded at the realization.

Aro then turned back to Carlisle. "Is there more you wish to add, Brother."

"Yes, brother. I wish to remain here at the Citadel, I want to return to my rightful place on the Throne, after I have cared for Isabella and delivered her child. Those of my family who do not wish to remain, may join the Denali clan or go on as they wish. I have failed this coven, and no longer wish to be a coven leader. I've felt this way for many decades, and have never been, happy since I left here." Carlisle surprised us all. Emmett's face lit up. Esme looked confused, however Rosalie was furious again. "See". He held out his hand toward Rosalie. "This is what I have to deal with daily." He then turned to Esme. "And you wonder why I spend so many hours at the hospital." Emmett, Isabella and Jasper roared in laughter. "Between Alice, Rosalie and Edward, I was about insane. I don't want to destroy another of you…" he then rushed over to Rosalie and placed his hand around her throat. "If it weren't for your mate, I would have destroyed you long ago. Has the animal blood truly fried each of your brains? Or am I the one, who just chose the most petulant, spoiled rotten brood to sire? Now, child, you can either calm that viciousness, stay here with your mate and be retrained, or I will order you to be locked up until you can see the error of your ways." Rosalie's face softens. He then releases her and walks over to Esme.

"My Mate, My Wife. I would like for you to remain by my side, however I will not force you. If you wish to go to the Denali's I will continue to support you. You may visit me here and I will visit you. But this is where I belong. I see it now."

"Carlisle, my husband. My Mate. My place has always been by your side. Wherever you choose to be." Esme said before giving her husband a kiss.

Emmett then walked over to his wife. "Rosy babe, I have told you about your temper, and I will no longer be your punching bag. I have tried to be the gentle sensitive husband, knowing what you dealt with in your human life. I did not realize how much stress you put on this family and our sire and father. I will not stand for it any longer. Now that I have come to understand what the Volturi stand for, I wish to remain here as well." He then turned to face us. "It was Alice and Edward, that put such fear in us about the Volturi. I now understand it's purpose and I would be honored to be a member of the guard." He then looked back at Rosalie. "You and I both will be retrained honey. You will learn to control your temper, or I will allow Carlisle to jail you. Do you understand." Rosalie nodded.

"Then it seems this case is adjourned. Bring in the next accused." The remaining Cullens file out, and Victoria is carried in by members of the guard.

"I think Seth needs to be here as well, seeing as Charlie was his father too." Isabella says to me. I give her a chaste kiss, and stroke her cheek. I know this is very painful for her. Jasper walks over and strokes her hair.

"I'll get him." Emmett says. He leaves the throne room to get the young pup. When Emmett returns with the young pup. Isabella goes over to hug and greet him. They then walk over to the dais holding hands.

"Victoria, you are accused of endangering the mate of this throne. Usually we don't put a price on a human life, but because he was the father, of my mate and her brother, is the exception, this charge is brought upon you. Also for illegally creating newborns for the purpose of war. You are sentenced to death."

"I wish I could carry out the sentence, myself, for what you did to my father." Isabella spat at her.

"I can help you out with that, my love." I told her. I then walked over to Victoria, grabbed her by the mess of fire red hair and lower jaw and ripped it from her body. Seth then phased into his wolf and ripped the rest of her apart. I handed the head to Isabella and walked her over to the incinerator, for her to toss the head in. The guard finished burning the remainder.

"I think we are finished here for today. Isabella, it is time for your lunch, and after your nap. We will have the clinic set up for your exam." I told her

"Well I guess court is adjourned." Aro said and we all left the throne room.


	17. Chapter 17

**JPOV**

Caius, Carlisle and I, worked while Bella had her nap, to get the clinic set up to Carlisle's specifications. Seth fell asleep next to Bella. Poor little pup. I felt bad for him. Both his father figures were gone, and he was clinging to Bella like a lifeline. I didn't care we would have to burn the sheets. There was no way to get the wolf smell out. Hell, we may even have to change the mattress. Once they awake, I will have to ask if he wanted to go back to his tribe, or if he wanted to stay here in Italy with his sister. I think it would be good for her to have a blood relative here. I would also speak to Aro about having him on the guard.

Another hour, and they were both awake. They sat together and watched movies, and had snacks, while we finished the clinic.

"Seth, do you mind if we talked for a moment?" I asked him.

"Not at all big brother." He said to me with the brightest smile. He really was a sweet kid. I brought him into the clinic where we were working.

"Seth, Carlisle and Emmett have decided to stay here in Italy. I know you have your mom and sister back in Forks. But, do you want to go back to Forks, or would you like to stay here with us, and Bella?" He thought about it.

"I like it here, Jasper. I mean besides getting to be with Bella, I'm going to be an uncle. I like hanging out with Emmett. He's a big kid like me. I kinda really like Jane too." He said real sheepishly. I tried to hide my amusement at that statement.

"And how does Jane feel about you?" I asked him. He looked really sad then.

"I don't know. Every time I try to ask her, I get all tongue tied and I end up running away, or Emmett makes some goofy joke." Poor kid.

"Would you like me to ask her for you?" I asked him.

"NO JASPER!" He jumped up from his chair. "Then she will just think I am some goofy kid that can't talk for himself. Caius then whispers in my ear.

"Seth, how would you like to be a member of the guard like Jane. That way you get to spend a lot more time with her, without really being alone with her. You will get to see a lot of the world, when the guard has to travel. You could even go to college if you'd like. I could send you once you finished high school."

He jumped up from his chair and flung his arms around my neck. He nearly knocked me over. "I'd like that a lot, Jasper. Thank you. Can I go tell Esme and Emmett?"

"Sure. You know Emmett is training to be on the guard also." He then jumped high in the air and pumped his fist and ran out of the room.

"You know, Son. You are going to be a great dad. You just made that pup's day." Carlisle told me

"You know Carlisle, he actually makes it easy. He is a great kid. I really don't want to see him go back to the reservation. I don't think they are all bad. But I think their prejudices aren't good for him. He has too big of a heart and too caring for that. He actually makes me feel good.

"Well son, are you ready to get your baby's mama in here. I think we are ready for her." Carlisle tells me. I just shake my head at that little innuendo.

I walk back to our suite to get Bella. Baby's mama. That makes me a baby daddy. That makes me feels like some sort of dead beat dad. Caius and I have to get on that proposal really quick. Once I get back to the suite. I feel pain coming from inside. I open the door and find Bella doubled over holding her side.

"Bella, Darlin', what's wrong?" I say to her trying not to panic. But literally I am scared shitless. Tears are streaming down her face.

"The baby kicked really hard. I think she broke a rib. I heard a crack." She told me.

"Well, good thing Carlisle is ready for you then." I tell her, as I gently pick her up and walk her to the clinic. Once we get there, Caius sees the panic on my face.

"What happened?" he asked.

"It's the baby." Bella told him. "She kicked me really hard. I think she broke a rib."

"Give her to me, Son." Carlisle tells me. He lays her on the exam table and lifts her shirt. There are angry bruises all over her belly and lower chest.

"When did this start happening, Bella? I don't remember seeing these yesterday." I told her.

"No, they started after I woke up. I then took a good look at her belly. It was twice as big as it was when Carlisle examined her yesterday.

Carlisle then felt around Bella's chest. Bella winced a couple of times from his finger prods.

"She does have a couple of broken ribs." Carlisle said. "I will have to do an ultrasound to see how big the baby is now. And I think I need to get one more piece of equipment." Carlisle stated.

"What's that, Carlisle?" Bella asked? Carlisle look between the three of us.

"An incubator." Carlisle stated and Bella panicked.

"WHAT? WHY?" I sent her a boost of calm.

"It's just going to be a precaution, Isabella. This baby, although part human, you have to remember is also part vampire. He or she is going to be much stronger that you, sweetheart. It is also growing at an alarming rate. A rate much to quickly for your body to acclimate. A human pregnancy is nine months. Actually 10 months. But a human body can adjust as the baby grows. This baby is almost doubling in size overnight. Your body cannot accommodate that quickly. I may have to remove the baby early. But let's not get ahead of ourselves. Let's do the ultrasound.

Caius picked her up and carried her over to the ultrasound table. He gently placed her on the table. "I ordered a gel warmer, so the gel will not be cold on your belly." Carlisle told her. He then squeezed the gel and picked up the doppler. He then spread the gel with the doppler. We began to hear the heartbeat.

Whomp-whomp, whomp-whomp, whomp-whomp. We heard through the ultrasound. Carlisle then turned on the monitor.

"Oh my." Was all Carlisle said.

"Um, Carlisle. Is it broken? Because I see two babies on that screen" Bella said to him.

"No, Bella. There are two babies in your belly. And not much room left for them." He replied to her. "I need to deliver these babies really soon. Your body just cannot accommodate them any longer."

"But will they survive, Carlisle?" Bella asked him through her tears.

"Isabella, I hate to give you these options, but it's you or them."

"THEN IT'S THEM, CARLISLE. THEY HAVE TO SURVIVE!" She exclaimed.

"Isabella, what are you saying?" Caius said to her. "We won't survive without you."

"That's not true, Caius." Bella told him. "You still have each other. Now you have to think about our family Caius."

"Isabella, don't you understand. You complete us." Caius told her.

"While I appreciate the Jerry McGuire moment, Caius. You can go on without me. You two have to look after our children if I do not survive. But these babies stay in me until the last possible moment." Bella told us.

"Isabella, I am putting you on total bedrest. Your babies are currently measuring at 30 weeks. The closest to actual delivery I will go will be 37 weeks. You are not to move from the bed on your own. Someone with be with you 24/7 do you understand. Caius will you go get Aro please. I need to see if he can read the babies thoughts. Jasper are you able to read their emotions?"

"Yes, Carlisle, I actually can. A lot of claustrophobia, is what I am getting mostly. But love is the main emotion. A little hunger." I then watched the little hand on the monitor push outward. I looked down at Bella's baby belly. And I see a tiny little handprint on her skin. And my unbeating heart melted. I picked up Bella's hand in mine. I brought the back of her hand to my lips. I then place a finger at the handprint on her belly.

"Hi, my little darlin'." I said as I rubbed my finger on the hand print. My eyes then began to fill with venom. Because I felt their emotions of joy and contentment. Aro entered the suite at that moment. He looked at the scene that he was viewing.

"Magnifico!" Aro exclaimed.

"Aro, can you see if you are able to read their thoughts, if they even have conscious thought yet?" Carlisle asked. Aro then placed both hands on Bella's belly. Caius and I both growled."

"I will not harm your mate gentlemen." Aro said. "So, if you can please, lull your possessiveness."

"I'm sorry, Brother. It's just instinct." Caius said. Aro then closed his eyes.

Assolutamente, splendido!" Aro exclaimed. "They are content at the moment. They however, do not understand why their mother is so distressed. They are also concerned that they are running out of room. They do not like the confinement." Aro's face contorted. He removed a hand from Bella's belly to find a tiny, tiny footprint, beneath his hand, on Bella's skin. Aro took out his phone. He snapped a photograph of the tiny footprint.

"È davvero un miracolo" Aro said (It is indeed a miracle). "Thank you, Young Bella. For allowing me to share in your miracle.

"Do you want to know what you are having?" Carlisle said looking at the three of us. I looked to Caius and he looked to me. We then both looked to Isabella. We told her in our head that we wanted to know. She nodded her head.

"Very well then. Let's see what we have, then." Carlisle said.

"Well you three. It looks like you are having two darling…."

"Masters Aro and Caius. You are needed in the throne room at once." Jane said as she burst through the door.

* * *

 **DUH-DUH-DUHHHH! Oh my is that a double cliffy? (poking my bottom lip out) So sorry children (HEE HEE HEEEEEE)**


	18. Chapter 18

**CAIPOV**

"This had better be important Jane. Do you realize we were just getting ready to find out the sex of our children?" I growled at her

"What? Children? You mean the Princess is having more than one baby?" Jane sounded quite excited. "You mean I get more than one niece to play with and play dress up, and have tea parties and…"

"Jane?" I stopped us from walking. She looks so much like a child at that moment. And at that moment I could see what the little pup Seth saw in her. I took her hand in mine and I continued walking at human speed toward the throne room.

"Jane, can I ask you a question. How do you feel about the little wolf pup?" She hung her head shyly and had she been human she would be blushing brighter than my Isabella. She even giggled.

"You know he likes you." I told her. She only nodded her head and continued her blushing look.

"How would you like to take him out on a date?" I asked her.

"Master, are you serious?" She then did the most unexpected thing that it actually scared me and I was quite taken aback. She jumped up, and threw her arms around my neck. It took me a little while to realize that she was giving me a hug, before I put my arms around her tiny waist and hugged her back. This must be what it feels like to have a daughter. I pulled her away from me and looked at her face. I saw the delight in her eyes. I had never really seen Jane before.

She and her brother were two of the most feared vampires on the Volturi guard. The witch twins. As they were known. Though they were only 15, too young by our laws to be turned. Aro did so to save them for being burned at the stake as witches. But it was not until now, that I realized they were just children. Forced to grow up too quickly. Though they had the best tutors, they never went to school, never interacted with people their own age.

"Yes, Jane. I will have it arranged. You and Seth will go out on a real date, away from the Citadel, chaperoned of course. She looked sad then. I furrowed my brow and cocked my head sideways to look at her.

"What is it, honey? I thought you would be more excited." I asked her curiously.

"Seth may not be here any longer. That is the emergency in the throne room. Members of his pack are here to take him home. They are quite angry that he has been away so long." I hung my head and let out an unneeded breath.

"Sweetheart, why don't you go and get the little pup. He went to Esme and Emmett. He was already quite excited about becoming a member of the guard, and staying in Italy. We can let him explain. Also, why don't you see if he can fit one of Demetri's uniforms and let him borrow one of Alec's robes, before he comes into the throne room. So he looks official." I told her. She hugged me again

"Oh, Thank you da-um-Master." I smirked at that little slip of the tongue.

"Jane, would you like to call me Dad?" I was then gifted the brightest smile I had ever seen coming from Jane.

"I had always imagined I was your daughter. I mean, we have the same blonde hair. And I don't remember my own human father. So, yes I would very much like to call you Daddy." She stepped back then and looked down. "I mean if that's okay with you Master." I then got down on one knee to her level and tapped a finger to her little button nose.

"I would like that very much my daughter." I then winked at her. "Why don't you go get that boyfriend of yours and have him back in the throne room." I told her. She then kissed me on the cheek and curtsied.

"Right away daddy." And she rushed off. I continued to make my way to the throne room, contemplating what I had just done. I had gained a new daughter, Jasper had gained a new son more or less with Seth, and our two children were dating. Jesus Christ what have I done.

I reached the throne room to see Carlisle's throne had been returned to the dais, as though it had never left. I then look out to our audience and see Jacob Black, the black wolf I only know as Sam, and two Native American women, I assume to be Seth's mother and sister.

"Welcome to Volterra. I am Caius. These are my brothers, Aro and Marcus. How may we be of service to the Quileute Tribe today." I asked, trying to be as cordial as possible.

"Well you bloodsucker…" the younger Native woman spoke up, but was interrupted by Sam.

"Shut it Leah" Sam looked down at her and she stood her ground but then turned and looked away from him. If I had to guess I'd say they were husband and wife, maybe or boyfriend and girlfriend. At any rate. They were more than just friends.

"Master Caius. My wife's brother was brought over with the Cullens. I allowed him to come, without discussing it with my wife and Mother-in-law. Needless to say, I have been living in hell since he left."

"Well I can assure you Mr…?"

"Uley, Sam Uley. You know Jacob Black. This is my second wife, Leah Clearwater. And her Mother, Sue Clearwater. She was married to one of our elders the late Harry Clearwater and the late Charlie Swan. Father of Seth and Bella.

"May I approach you Mr Uley?" I asked. Though he and I had fought side by side in the newborn battle. I didn't want to frighten his wife and mother-in-law.

"You may Master Caius. My wife is not afraid of you. She is a wolf as well. She was guarding the school along with Seth and Jacob during the newborn attack." He told me. I nodded to her.

"And your mother-in-law?" I asked looking at Mrs. Clearwater.

"I'm fine. I have been around the Cullens before. I have never, however, been around so many human drinking vampires, I must say. But my son-in -law tells me you are as cultured and humane as the Cullens." She stated.

"Thank you, Mrs. Clearwater." I said as I stepped from the dais. "I only want to say that you have my condolences for the loss of your husbands. And to also assure you that no harm has come to your son. He is here of his own free will. Though he has expressed an interest in joining our guard." I told her. He and Jane then walked in. He was wearing our classic black uniform and light grey cloak. I smiled at him and he gave me a brilliant smile back. I did notice however that he and Jane were holding hands. I looked back and winked at him.

"Come young pup and greet your family. Jane." I called them both over.

"Mrs. Clearwater, Jacob, Seth, Leah. Allow me to introduce my adopted daughter Jane. Jane this is Seth's family. She curtsied

"Pleased to meet you all. Though I have met Jacob and Sam. Jacob was the beautiful russet wolf and Sam the Majestic black one, right?" She again grabbed Seth's hand. They all looked at their joined hands.

"Well I don't like it. Seth isn't old enough to make that decision." Leah spat.

"Well I don't want to go back. I want to stay here with Bella and the Cullens. Once I finish High school. Jasper is sending me to college. I get to travel the world. I am going to be an uncle.

"WHAT?!" all four of them exclaimed.

"Bella's pregnant with Jasper's baby.

"Babies." Aro Jane and I said simultaneously

"May we see her?" Jacob asked.

"You would have to come to our living quarters. Bella is on bedrest as she is due any day now. She is having twins. And well it's not going too well for her.

"I guess she wouldn't be since she is carrying the demons spawn." Leah said with her foul attitude.

"You are quite the angry little wolf, aren't you? Whatever have we done to you to make you so angry?" I asked her

"You made me into this. If it were not for your kind. I could have a normal life. I could have babies like Emily." She said as she began to cry. Sam, her mother and Seth tried to comfort her.

"Leah, sweetheart. You don't know that yet." Sam said to comfort his wife. "I am going to stop phasing in a couple of years and let Jacob have his birthright as Alpha. You can stop phasing then too and we can try, baby."

"Leah, we have a OB/GYN clinic set up on site. Would you like Dr. Cullen to see if it is possible for you to conceive. I asked her.

"NO! I don't want that leech touching me. And I don't like my little brother being with that bloodsucker." Seth then walked up to her and slapped her in the face.

"Leah that's enough. I have heard you spit your hatred for the Cullens and other vampires. But I will not let you talk that way to the woman I love. They are my dad's and brothers now. If you don't like it then go back and rot your life away on that reservation." He spat back at her angrily. "They have been cordial to you while you continue to insult them. Caius has even tried to be helpful to you. He didn't have to offer that. And you don't understand why I'd rather be here than back at home. You disgust me Leah." He then turned to Jane. "Come on baby, this room stinks of wolf." He said before he left the throne room.

"I can still take you to see Isabella if you would still like to see her." I told them.

"Yes, I would like that very much. And just so you know. I was with Charlie. I like you guys. I didn't like that douche bag Edward. Bella deserved better than him. Well I mean, since I couldn't imprint on her. And when she told me what happened when she came here the first time. I told her I realized she was born to be a vampire and I accepted that." Jacob told me. I liked him too. We then began to walk toward the living quarters.

"By the way where is that douche? Is he still in jail? Can I see him and tell him don't drop the soap?" Sam and I laughed.

"You're funny Jacob. I like you too. But the douche, as you call him, has been destroyed." I told him

"WORD?" He asked. "You destroyed that piece of shit?"

"No, I did not. Jasper nearly did when he called her a whore. She was sitting in my lap at the time and I couldn't leave the dais without hurting her and the babies"

"Who did it then?" I looked at him and stopped walking. "Believe it or not Carlisle did. But please, it's still somewhat of a sore spot for him. It happened just this morning. So, I wouldn't bring it up if you see him." I told them. We then arrived at our suite. "Let me make sure she's decent and then I will let you see her." I told them.

I walked in and Jasper was sitting with his back against the headboard with Bella leaning against his chest. He appeared to be asleep, but he was caressing Bella's huge baby belly. I swear every time I see her, her belly seems to be bigger and bigger.

"Hi Love. Do you feel like company?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I guess, who is it?" She asked.

"It's the wolf pack. Well Jacob, Sam and Leah." I told her

"Leah? She wants to see me?" Bella asked.

"Well Jacob and Sam do. Leah and Sue came to see about Seth." I told them. "UH, what's wrong with our husband?" I said looking at a half-asleep Jasper

"Oh, he's trying to keep our daughters calm so they don't break anymore ribs." She told me

"You can let them in, as long as they don't upset Bella or the babies." He finally said "I just got them asleep.

"DAUGHTERS?!" I said quite excitedly

"Keep it down, you asshole". Jasper whispered. "I told you I just got the girls asleep."

"Ok, I'll get them and let them know to keep their voices down." I told them. I walked back out the door.

"Ok guys. The babies have been quite rambunctious in Bella's belly. They are running out of room, and have broken a couple of her ribs. Jasper has got them calmed down and they are asleep. He said you can see her only if you keep your voices down." I told them.

"I don't understand. What do you mean he has got them calmed down?" Sam asked.

"Jasper's gift is that he is an empath. He can feel and manipulate emotions. He is quite a powerful vampire. He was once known as the God of War. He can bring down an entire army of Newborns by projecting fear and lethargy. He also is gentle enough to project calm and serenity. Which I am sure he is using to keep the babies from hurting Bella. Because he looks like he is asleep, but he isn't." I told them.

"So, are the babies dangerous?" Leah asked.

"No of course not. Because they are half human and half vampire, they are just stronger than Bella. So, when they move well, they have broken some ribs. But Carlisle is monitoring her closely. And I guess, Jasper found a way to keep them calm." I told them.

"And how is it she is due any day now? She has only been here a little over 2 months." Mrs. Clearwater asked.

"Well, with Carlisle's first examination of her, He thought she would be pregnant for about 3-3 ½ months. The babies would develop a trimester every month or so. But when he did the ultrasound this afternoon. He discovered she was pregnant with twins. And as I just found out twin girls. And there just isn't enough room in Bella's womb to accommodate them. He has gone to procure incubators, in case he has to deliver them before time." I explained.

"You can go in now. Just try to keep it down and not jostle her too much." I told them. I then opened the door for them.

"Hi guys. Thanks for coming." Bella whispered. Jacob was the only one to walk over to her. The others seemed to be cautious. He kissed her on the top of the head.

"How ya feeling, honey?" He asked.

"Tired mostly Jake. I'm sorry Jake but you will have to excuse me. Jasper honey, I have to pee again." She told him.

"I'll take her sweetheart. Why don't you visit with her friends and we'll be right back? I know you are having a rough time as well. Let me take care of her." He nodded and I gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. I bent down so she could secure her arms around my neck before I lifted her up, and walked her over to the en-suite.

"So, you got her knocked up, when are you going to make an honest woman out of her." I heard Jacob from the bathroom.

"Caius and I are working on that." I heard Jasper whisper to him. I don't think Bella could hear it. "We just discussed proposing to her a couple of days ago, but with the trials and the pregnancy."

"Trials?" Leah asked him.

"Yes, Edward, Alice and Rosalie were on trial for endangering and attempted murder of the King's mate, as well as the red-head." Jasper told them

"You mean you didn't just burn that leech straightaway?" Leah asked.

"No, Caius tortured her for as long as Bella grieved her father. The laws here are different. She wasn't tried for killing Charlie. That's actually not a crime in the vampire world. She was on trial for the same reason as the others. So, the death of Charlie Swan, was Caius' personal form of punishment because Bella was grieving."

"So, Seth, and the little midget blonde vampire?" Jacob asked. We were coming back into the room then.

"Um Sweethearts, I have something to tell you both." I interrupted. "I adopted Jane." I told them.

"Well how can you adopt Jane and not adopt Alec. They are twins for Christ sake Caius." Bella said.

"Bella, Darlin' You have to calm down now. You can't get upset over things like that. It's not good for you are the babies."

"But Caius that is pretty much an abrupt turn of events, since I pretty much have adopted Seth. I mean not legally of course." He spoke pointedly to Mrs. Clearwater. "But I have taken control of his well-being and education. Of course, he will still always have his family."

"Well it seems he has more than that. He also has a girlfriend. Jane." Jacob said.

"Well that little rascal. He, finally did it?"

"N-N-No. I kinda did it." I told them.

"WHAT DID YOU DO, CAIUS?" Bella screamed at me.

"Bella baby, please calm down." I tried soothing her by stroking her hair.

"Don't fucking tell me to calm down. Now tell me what you did."

"Well, Jasper was talking to Seth earlier today after you guys woke up from your nap. He mentioned that he liked Jane. So, when Jane and I were walking to the throne room I asked how she felt about Seth and I sorta, kinda told her I would let them go on a date. Chaperoned of course. Well when Leah started mouthing off about she not wanting her brother with a leech. He put her in her place and declared his love for Jane."

"It was funny actually Bella." Jacob added. "He slapped Leah in the face for insulting the woman he loved." Jacob said laughing

"Aww, that's actually kind of sweet."

"You sure you're okay Bella." Jacob asked.

"Yeah Jake, like I said I am tired. I need to take a nap now. You guys aren't going to rush off are you. Why don't you stay for a bit? You can get to see Italy. Caius. Why don't you arrange for Gianna to show them Italy? I'm sure they would be more comfortable with her than one of the vampires."

"I think that's a great idea, Bella. I'm also sure they would rather stay at a hotel in Tuscany." I then pulled out my phone.

"Gianna. Can you call Bianca in to cover you for a few days? I would like you to escort our guest to Tuscany and where ever else they would like to see in Italy."

"Are you referring to the tall dark and handsome men that were here earlier, Master?" She inquired in a rather sultry voice. Oh boy.

"The very same Gianna. Along with a wife and Mother-in-law. You would be their personal tour guide on behalf of the Volturi."

"It would be my pleasure Master." She said.

"I'm sure it would, Gianna. You can come to my suite and collect them." I told her.

"Very Well, Master. I'll call Bianca and I'll be right down." She told me. I hung up the phone.

"Where are your things?" I asked them.

"They are in a rental car at the gate." Sam informed me.

"You can pick them up on your way out. Have Gianna stop the Limo. We will return your rental at the airport. And you can take my private jet when you are ready to return to Forks." I told them.

"That's very generous of you Mr. Volturi." Mrs. Clearwater stated. "But I do think it's a bit much."

"Nonsense. You mean a lot to my Bella, and you are Seth's family. Let me also assure you Seth will never be turned into a vampire. I do believe it would kill him. He will always remain a shifter. His skill as is, is useful to the guard. If, and when, he ever wants to return, he is free to go, and also you are welcome here anytime. Just let Seth know and we will send the Jet for you. Trust me Mrs. Clearwater, You and Seth are now family." I then took her hand and brought it to my lips. She blushed profusely.

"Oh Brother, Leah" spat.

Just then Carlisle and Felix came in with the two incubators. Felix halted in his tracks and Mrs. Clearwater look like she would faint.

Then Gianna walked in and Jacob looked like he was going to cum in his pants.


	19. Chapter 19

**JACOB POV**

This Italian Goddess walked into the room, and my world stops spinning. There is no one else in the room but us. And then she spoke. It sounds like the goddess voice from heaven.

"Buona sera. Io sono Gianna, e sarebbe il mio piacere di accompagnarvi in tutta Italia." (Good evening. I am Gianna, and it would be my pleasure to escort you throughout Italy) She said.

"Yeah, um I don't know what you just said. But, Yes, I would love for you to bare my children." I told her. She promptly walked over and slapped me across the face. OH MAMA, I am in Love.

"Non essere fresco stronzo." (Don't be fresh, you, asshole.) She spat at me.

I got down on my knees and wrapped my arms around her. "I'm so sorry Goddess, I didn't mean to offend you, but you are the most beautiful creature I have ever laid eyes on."

"Okay, Okay, but let me go. And we can be on our way." She finally said in English. But I still held on to her.

"Per favore, qualcuno possa togliermi quel coglione?" (Can somebody please get this fucker off me?)

"Gianna, why don't you take the others out, and let me talk to Jacob for a moment" Caius said to her. He then pried my arms from around her.

 **"NO DON'T LEAVE ME, STELLLLLA!** " I yelled remembering a scene for 'A Streetcar named Desire' and I started walking behind her on my knees. When she finally walked out the door. It somehow brought me to my senses.

 **"WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED?"**

"Um you turned into a complete idiot and asshole." Bella said looking at me in disgust.

"What the fuck is it with you wolves? You imprint and you lose your fucking minds? You'd think you've never seen a woman before in your lives. Sam did the same thing with Emily." Leah said walking over to me and pulling me off the floor. "And Hello, Mom. Have you lost your mind? That is a vampire you are swooning over."

"Yes, and I am ready for my bite now." Sue said as she walked over and nearly molested the huge vampire.

"That's it, I'm outta here. Sam **TAKE ME HOME NOW!** My family has completely lost their minds. And I will not stay in creepy town one minute longer." Leah began to cry and tugging on Sam.

"Goodbye Leah. Have a safe trip" Sue said to her daughter.

Caius then walked over dragging me along by the arm and pried Sue from the Vamp giant. The vamp giant then growled and lunged for Caius but was stopped by Dr. Vamp grabbing him by the throat.

"Do not make me rip your throat out in front of your mate. Calm yourself" Dr. Vamp said.

 **"EVERYBODY OUT! GET THE FUCK OUT NOW**! This is too much. I've just entered the fucking Twilight Zone." Bella screamed at us. She then cried out in agony and we heard cracks. Jasper then picked her up and ran out of the room in a blur followed by Caius and Dr. Vamp. We could still hear her painful cries down the hall.

"OH MY GOD. I think we just caused her to go into labor." I told them. "Sam if you want to leave, you can. But I can't leave my imprint."

Sue was back in the giant's arms. "What is your name handsome?" Sue said to him batting her eyelashes.

" **FELIX**!" Caius yelled opening the door. " **DO NOT BITE HER**! Look folks. Bella is in labor, and in serious danger. My offer still stands, you may stay or you may go it's up to you. If you stay you are welcome to stay here or a hotel. If you go, my private jet is still available. If you wish to stay in a hotel. Felix tell Aro I said to arrange a hotel. Here is my black card. Take them to dinner and you all decide. But I have to go and be with Isabella." He then pointed to Felix **"DO NOT BITE HER!** "

"Yes, Master." And Caius was gone.

"Well I want to stay." I told them. "So do I." Sue said wrapped in Felix's arms and stroking his face."

"Please allow me to take you to dinner. Master insists, and it would be my pleasure" Felix said never taking his eyes off Sue.

"Will Gianna, come too?" I asked. "Please take me to her so I can explain and apologize for my behavior." I asked Felix.

"Come with me. We will go find Gianna, then I will take you to Master Aro."

CAIPOV

I was livid with the Quileute's at this point. But I had to remain cordial for Isabella and Seth, but if it were up to me at this point I would kill them all. I also need to make sure that big oaf Felix doesn't bite that woman before I have a chance to talk to her. But there is no time now. My life is in danger, and by that, I mean Isabella.

So, I go back and it's still a scene from the Twilight Zone. Leah is distraught over her mother falling in love with a vampire, and is shaking uncontrollably, and crying. Sam is trying to hold it together for all of them. Mrs. Clearwater, well I just have no words. And that idiot Jacob. I just want to slap him upside his stupid wolf head. I let them know my offer still stands, but I give the option to get the hell out of here also.

I then go back to Isabella. Carlisle is preparing to do a C-Section. I pray to every deity, I recognize. I need my Isabella. It appears her spine is broken. As well as more ribs. The good part, is Isabella shouldn't feel any pain from the C-section as she should be paralyzed. The bad part, her life is hanging by a thread. Carlisle has to get the babies out as quickly as possible, while her heart still beats.

"Isabella, My Love. Please stay with me. We need you. Our daughters need you." Jasper is audibly sobbing.

"I did this to you Bella, Darlin. I'm so sorry my love. Please don't leave us. We won't survive without you."

Bella then opens her eyes. "None of that Jasper, Caius." Bella speaks to us in barely a whisper. "You will go on, you will take care of our family. Not only our daughters, but Seth, Alec and Jane, are your children now also. I love you both very much." She is then unconscious, again.

Carlisle has one baby delivered, and lays the baby on Isabella's lower chest, while he pulls the other baby out. They are so tiny. He can hold them both in one hand. He takes them to and exam table with a bulb syringe. I hear one baby start to cry. I walk over to where Carlisle is. I stroke the crying baby on the cheek and her tiny hand reaches for my finger. As soon as she tries to wrap her tiny fingers around my finger, my heart beats and then melts. I have fallen in love again. With this tiny creature, that I now pledge my life to.

"Come on angel, breathe for me, so I can take care of your mommy." Carlisle says to my other princess.

"Caius please bring the incubator, NOW!" Carlisle says to me. And I try to move, but my feet won't move from their place. I'm looking in my daughter's eyes. She gives me a small smile. And time stands still. Nothing is moving except her. She then reaches for her sister's hand and she closes her eyes.

I then look at Carlisle, he has stopped rubbing the baby's chest and pumping the tiny respirator. He is also frozen in time.

Suddenly, I hear my angels in my head. "Take us to our Father." Their separate yet one voice. I look at the other child, she is breathing and holding her sisters hand.

I scooped them both up and took them to Jasper. He too was frozen in time. The little one that just started breathing, reached her hand for her father's face.

They communicate with us through their touch. "We are nothing separately but together we are Yin and Yang, Alpha and Omega, Life and death. Together we bring balance." The little one still holding my finger begins to speak to me. We are sorry for hurting mother, but the chaos was becoming too much for her, and killing my sister, therefore killing me too. I had to get her out. Mother was going to die if I did not stop time." Then they show us what we must do to save their mother.

They show us, Jasper and I going over and laying a hand on Carlisle. He then comes to the present and goes over and stitches up the incision to Isabella. We then hand them over to Carlisle, while Jasper and I both bite Isabella. First her neck then her wrist, Femoral, arteries and then ankles. First Jasper bites over her heart, then I. They then restart time.

"Now, Fathers." they say to us. We walk over to Carlisle and each place a hand on each cheek. Carlisle then becomes animated. Through Jasper and I, the girls show Carlisle what must be done.

We proceed in the process as we have been instructed by the girls' gifts. After the last bite is made. We stand by their mother and look to the girls. The free hand of each of them, reaches out to Jasper and me. Each of us take a child, but their hands never separate from each other. Jasper and I face each other and we are holding hands as the girls hold hands. They reach their arms up to the heavens. We look down at their faces and they close their eyes.

The only thought going through my mind at that moment is 'Wonder twin's powers activate'. The little one I am holding, brings her tiny hand up and slaps me lightly on the face. She then places her hand on my cheek and I hear "not funny." "It was a little funny", I say to her and kiss her on the forehead. She rolls her little eyes and closes them again.

The lights begin to flicker and we hear lightening crash. Time starts again. Dust particles are seen moving again. And sounds can be heard throughout the Citadel. I never noticed before how noisy this place is. But Isabella, is still unmoving. A full minute goes by. Then suddenly, she takes an audible and visible breath, and her heart begins to beat again.

* * *

 **To those of you that are Christians, I mean no disrespect to the Alpha and Omega reference. Please do not be offended**


	20. Chapter 20

**Just a short chapter. I thought of names and I wanted Jasper to name them I want to Thank Always an Edward fan for the inspiration for the names**

* * *

 **JPOV**

They are definitely Yin and Yang. I look at my daughters. They are beautiful. One has blond hair and my Emerald green eyes, from when I was human. The other has Bella's chocolate brown hair and her mother's soulful brown eyes.

I pull out my phone and call Jane.

"Jane, can you bring your brother and Seth to the clinic please." I tell them. Caius pulls out his phone and call the brothers.

"Aro, please bring Marcus to the clinic." He tells Aro.

I then look over at Bella, I can't sense her at all. She has her shield closing off her mind completely. I feel no pain, no emotions. I don't know if it is because of her severed spine, that she still does not feel pain. But she has me worried.

"Do not worry, Papa" My little dark-haired angel tells me in my mind. She will awake fine. It is why we could not heal her. We could only stop time to keep her alive. Our mother has a very powerful shield. And It will be even stronger once she is completely turned. You will also be surprised at her other gifts."

"Thank you, my little princess." I tell her and kiss her on the forehead and then on her little nose.

"We are hungry Papa." She says to me again, in my mind.

"Yes, Darlin'." I say to her. "Carlisle did we get bottles?"

"Yes son, we did. When Aro and Marcus gets here we have a surprise for you. But I will get the bottles. Can they tell you what they will drink? Will they drink formula or blood?"

"We prefer blood right now. It will keep us stronger. As we get older we will eat human food as well."

"Blood Carlisle, please can you get it? We do not want to leave Bella." I ask him

"Of course, son." Carlisle then goes to get the blood.

Seth, Alec and Jane then walk into the room. They look to the babies, but then they look to Bella.

"Is she ok, I hear the heartbeat and smell the venom. But why is she not screaming in pain?" Jane asks

"Her Shield." Is all I say. Jane then comes over and reaches for the baby's hands.

"What are their names?" Seth asks.

"I don't know, we hadn't thought of any. I sit with my daughter in the rocking chair, that we thought to get.

I then stand up and I walk over to Caius, who is holding our Blonde daughter. And I take her in my arms. She had the wisdom to free her sister. Before both were killed.

"You will be known as Athena. You are the goddess of Wisdom a symbol of reason and purity. And you are Selena. I look at my dark-haired princess. You are the Goddess of the Moon. Your light will guide us through the darkness." I kiss them both on the forehead.

"Magnifico" Aro says. I turn to see Carlisle, Aro and Marcus stand in the doorway. Carlisle is holding two bottles. I hand Athena back to Caius, and I feed Selena.

"Do we want to show them their surprise now Aro?" Carlisle asks.

"Don't you think we should wait for Bella to be able to join us?" Aro says.

"Well she may not be able to even be around the babies. They we may want to.."

"You have nothing to worry about in that aspect, Carlisle. My daughters said their mother will have excellent control because of her shield." I tell Carlisle.

"What are their gifts?" Aro asks.

"Our daughters will never be on the guard Aro. They are princesses." Caius growls at Aro.

"Yes, brother. I understand. I was just curious is all." He states

I cut my eyes at Caius. I speak to him in my mind. "Not that I don't fully trust him. I don't want them to know all of their gifts just yet."

"I agree sweetheart. My brother is known for wanting to collect gifted vampires, by any means necessary."

"Telepathy, seer and Time manipulation only? "I say to Caius

"Do we really need to tell him about the time manipulation?" Caius asks

"It's possible he may find out about that by accident." I say

"He finds out then. We don't tell him now." Caius replies

"Okay". I say to Caius.

"They have the gift of Telepathy and they are Seers." Caius says to Aro.

"Both of them, or which has which gift." Aro asks. I cut my eyes at Caius again.

"We are not quite sure yet. I'm not sure if they work together or separately. We were holding them both so it's hard to say." I told him.

"May I" Aro asks as he holds out his hands to hold the babies.

"NO, YOU MAY NOT, ARO" Caius growls. "Their own mother has not had a chance to hold them yet."

"I'm sorry, Aro. We do not mean to snap at you." I try to cover for this fool. "We are just rather protective of them and Bella right now. It has been trying. We almost lost one of the babies. Selena was not breathing when she came into this world." I told Aro.

"Oh, my dear boy. I was not aware. I did not mean to overstep. We will leave you then. I'm sure we can wait for Bella to awake.

Marcus then steps over in front of us and gives us a small smile. When Aro leaves the room. He nods. "Very wise gentlemen. Keep your children safe." He then walks out of the room.


	21. Chapter 21

**CAIPOV**

I am furious with Aro. He has been my brother for many millennia, but I know how his mind works. My mate and my children will be very powerful, and Aro will try to take advantage of that. I have a good mind to just leave and take my family.

I have a family now. I don't need the aggravation of ruling the vampire world. I missed much of Isabella's pregnancy with my day to day leader responsibilities. I do not wish to miss one moment of my children's lives.

"Babe, whoa, whoa." Jasper says to me. "Your emotions are going haywire. Much like Bella's. You are not staying on one emotion long enough for me to even get a clear read. You are giving me emotional whiplash. Let's go through them one by one so I can understand where it's coming from." He says to me.

"Anger, why are you angry." He asks.

"I am angry because of Aro. He has pissed me off to no end with his pushiness." I tell my warrior beast.

"Ok, I get that. But that's just Aro.

"Yes, I know it is. But what I do not want is for him to take over our lives, or the lives of our children. I wanted to share our joy with him but now I am also afraid." I tell him

"Which brings us to your next emotion, fear. Why are you afraid?" He asks.

"I am afraid by what Marcus, just said. Do you know that Marcus is bound to this throne by Chelsea? After Didyme died, Marcus was ready to follow her in to his final death. Aro had him bound by Chelsea so he would not leave. He can do that to us, to me, you and our family."

"He cannot papas." Our daughters say to us in unison. "Once mother is awake, we will be cloaked in her shield." Selena tells us. "All of us, it will be an automatic response, she has no control over." Athena tells us. "The closer to her awaking you begin to feel a tug on your mind, you need to let her in." Selena says. I look to Jasper then and I smile.

"Resolve is what I am getting now." Jasper says. "What have you decided."

"I no longer wish to be on the throne. I'm not sure if I wish to leave here, or just leave the throne."

"And there is the confusion" Jasper says. "What is it you want to do. We can leave if you want. I go where you go. But my love, we have more than just us. We have other children to think about. We have Jane, Alec and Seth. Jane and Alec have never known life outside of Volterra. Outside of the guard for that matter. We must think what is best for them as well." My warrior beast is so very wise. I love him so.

"My princesses, will Isabella be able to cloak them as well, I do not want Aro to be able to read any of their minds, until I decided what is best for us. In order to do that, I need to talk to your siblings."

"Mother will shield anyone that she determines to be family." Athena tells us.

"Babe, once Bella is awake, let's take a vacation. I can ask Carlisle if we can borrow his Island. It's off the coast of Rio de Janeiro, Brazil." Jasper states.

"I think a vacation is a wonderful idea. But how about we stay in Europe. I have a home in the Greek Isles." I tell him.

"Like I said babe, I go where you go. But I want to marry you and Bella first." Jasper says has he places a hand on my cheek and begins to stroke it with the pad of his thumb.

Just then I begin to feel like I am getting a headache. I have been a vampire for several millennia, and have never had a headache. I then realize it's Isabella. I look over to her, and though she looks peaceful, her brow is furrowed. Seth Alec and Jane then come rushing into the room.

"Daddy!" Jane says as they come into the suite. "Why is my head hurting. Seth and Alec said the have a headache too.

"It's your mother sweetheart." Jasper says to them. "She is trying to cloak your mind in her shield. Come, you three. Sit with us. I need you to clear your minds. I am going to help you relax so you can accept her shield. We are a family, all of us."

We go over to the couch to sit. "Here, Jane, hold your sister, I am going to place you in my lap. Boys, you sit between me and Jasper." I tell them

"Which one is she?" Jane asks.

"This is Athena, sweetheart." I tell her.

"She is so beautiful." She says as she looks down at her sister. She then looks over at Selena, now in Alec's arms. "They are both beautiful" She says.

I look to my children. "We are going to be a family, not just a coven." I told them. I now understand where Carlisle was coming from when he thought of his family. He loved them, more than his own life. I also now know how heartbroken he felt when he destroyed Edward. Jasper then comes over and kneels in front of us. He then rises and gives me a chaste kiss on the lips and each child on the forehead. He then sits on the floor in front of Alec.

"Are you going to be our dad too?" Alec asks Jasper.

"I am going to be whatever you need me to be, Alec. A friend, a confidant, a protector, or a Dad. We are going to love, protect and respect one another. I'm sure Isabella already sees you all as her children. That is why you are here. My gift works better with touch. So, if each of you will touch me, I can send you calm and relaxation." He tells them.

I begin to feel so relaxed, I feel like I could sleep. My mind is so at ease. So clear. Until Seth actually does go to sleep and begins to snore. We all laugh. He has laid his head on Jane's lap and is sound asleep. I place my arm around his sleeping form.

We sit like this for several hours until the babies start to stir. I ask Jane to go make more bottles to feed them. Before she leaves she hands Athena to Jasper, and Alec hands him Selena. I pick up Seth, and escort him and Alec to their rooms.

When I come back to the clinic, Isabella is now writhing in pain. "What is going on, what is happening to her? I ask Jasper.

"Her change is almost complete." He tells me.

"Impossible, it's only been 2 days." I tell him.

"Look at her Caius." Jasper says to me

"Jasper, I know what the girls said. But please get our daughters out of here until I can determine her bloodlust upon waking. I cannot take that chance with our daughters." I told him

"No, I will call Carlisle to come get them. I want to be here when she awakes too." He told me. He then calls Carlisle and asks him to come to the suites alone.

"Jasper, son, what do you need?" Carlisle asks

"Take the babies. You can take them to Esme, or take them to our suite. But Please, keep them from Aro until we come to get them. We do not want him reading them until Isabella has a chance to hold them." Jasper tells him. "Isabella will be awake shortly, and though we believe she will have perfect control. We cannot take the chance with our children." Jasper explains.

"How is that possible, on both accounts? Her change completing so quickly, and her control?" He asks

"Carlisle, I want to explain, I can only say her shield. But please, remove our children now." Jasper commands his father gently.

"Yes son, I understand." Carlisle then leaves the suite.

The next half hour, Isabella continues to writhe in pain, however, she still has not uttered a word, except for light groans. Then suddenly, she screams as she arches her back off the bed. She then collapses again.

Then, the last thump-thump, thump-thump, thump, thump of her heart. And silence. She lets out her last unneeded breath.

Jasper and I are both familiar with newborn behavior. We both stand in submissive stances, as not to frighten her. An expected newborn response to our beloved Jasper, would be automatic fear, because of his scars. Though Isabella has seen the scars with her human eyesight. We don't know what her response will be with her improved vampire eyes.

I am so caught up in my mind over what her response will be, I do not even notice that she is up off the bed and is attacking me. But she is giggling and applying butterfly kisses over my face and neck. However, my own instinct kicks in, and I have flipped us, and she is now pinned below me on the floor. It's not until she begins to purr, and is calming me, that I see the bright smile on her face.

Jasper then throws me off Isabella, and helps her off the floor. She then wraps her arms and legs around Jasper, and is applying butterfly kisses to his face and neck and is still purring.

"The purr of a kitten, with the strike of a lioness" I say to her as I peel myself off the floor from where Jasper as thrown me. I then walk up behind Isabella and I bury my nose in her neck and inhale her new glorious scent.

"I'm sorry if I frightened you. I just couldn't keep my hands off you when I first saw you. My, I thought you two were beautiful before. My gods, you both are, are, I don't even have words." She says to us.

I then try to peel her off Jasper. "Come Isabella, I want to show you something." I tell her. I take her over to the dressing mirror. Jasper walks over, she takes us all in.

"OH, MY. Is that me? This can't be me. I'm beautiful" she says in surprise.

"My little darlin'." Jasper drawls in that delightful southern accent. "You've always been beautiful. You've never seen yourself as clearly as we have. Now you are Isabella 2.0." We all laugh.

She then puts her hands on her belly. "Where are our babies?" she asks with her brow furrowed.

"Soon, my beloved. First how is your thirst?" I ask her.

"Not thirsty, I want to see my daughters." She said really quickly.

"We will I promise, but I need to make sure you are in control be…."

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU CAIUS VOLTURI? I WANT TO SEE MY DAUGHTERS. NOW, WHERE ARE THEY?" she exclaims as she pins my ass to the floor for the second time in less than 10 minutes.

I go to open my mouth again, but before I can say anything, Jasper is on the phone calling Carlisle to bring the children.

"Bella, while I do not want to be pinned to the floor, like our lover here, please allow me to explain. We are both familiar with newborn vampires, you my lovely woman, are no usual newborn. We only wanted to keep our children safe, and they are on their way back now." Jasper calmly explains to our mean newborn.

"Isabella, mia cara, I love you." I say to her trying to appease her. I do love this woman. With all my heart, but she called me by my full name. That is never good when a woman does that.

Carlisle walks in with our children, followed by Esme. "Why is she with my children?" Isabella asks me.

"Bella, honey, Please, give me a chance. I am so sorry we allowed Edward to force us to leave. But I promise you, I would never hurt your children." Esme says to her with venom pooling in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Esme." Bella apologizes. "I did not mean to make you cry. I am just very protective of them. I do not want anyone to hurt them the way I was hurt." She says as she gives Esme a hug. I then look to Jasper with a smile on my face.

Isabella, then takes Selena in her arms. She delicately picks up the baby's hand and brings it to her mouth for a kiss. She then looks up at Jasper and myself with venom pooled in her eyes.

"You are a perfect little angel." She says to the baby. I then take Athena from Carlisle's arms and place her in Isabella's other arm. "Two perfect angels. Do they have names yet?" she asks.

"Yes, baby. Jasper named them." I told her. I cradle my hand around our blonde angel's head. "This is Athena."

"The Goddess of Wisdom?" I smile to her

"Yes beloved. I will let Jasper explain. And this little angel is Selena"

"The Goddess of the Moon." She says. She then kisses them both on the forehead and nose. She then smells the top of their head. I love new baby smell." She says. She then stiffens.

"What's wrong Bella?" Jasper says to her. She then looks down at our daughters with her mouth dropped.

"I can hear them, in my head." She says.

"Yes, Darlin'. That is part of their gift. They are telepathic." Jasper says to her. "What did they say?" He asks

"They said they like the way I smell, and that they missed me." She is now rubbing their heads against her face. "Now you can get me some blood, Caius. I'm sorry, but I needed this first." She told me

"My beloved, there is no need to apologize to me, it is I who must apologize to you, and our daughters. They told me you would not have a problem with your bloodlust, however I went by my own experiences. I will get you some blood now. And then Carlisle, you can get Aro and we can now show Isabella her surprise." I kissed her and our daughters and left the suite to get the blood.


	22. Chapter 22

**Very short chapter. All ARO's POV**

* * *

 **ARO POV**

I don't know what it is, but something is wrong. I have a sixth sense about these things. I feel my brother Caius being pulled from me. I have a feeling, he will leave us. He has already adopted Jane and Alec as his own.

"What is it you are rambling about Aro?" Marcus says to me. "I hope you are not meddling in our brother's and his family's affairs."

"Oh brother, why would you think such a thing. I am just concerned with him that is all."

"Do you honestly take me for a fool, Aro? You wish to bind him and his family here just as you have bound me." He says to me. It seems I have underestimated Marcus all these years.

I then get a text message on my phone that our sweet Isabella has awakened. I then look to the date on my phone.

"Impossible." I say under my breath. Marcus then quirks his eyebrow at me.

"Isabella is awake. Only after two days. That cannot be possible." I say to him. Marcus then gives me a sly smirk.

"I have a feeling Isabella, is going to be full of surprises. Some of which you will not like the outcome." He tells me

"Why brother, what do you know?" I ask him.

"I know no more than you. But I warn you Aro, leave Caius and his family alone. I fear you will be sorry if you do not." He tells me before he leaves my study.

I then leave the study and walk down to the birthing suite, where I am told they all are. I am met by Caius, Jasper, Isabella and her children, Carlisle and Esme. Marcus then walks up and stands with Caius, Jasper and Isabella. Choosing sides already are we. I think to myself.

"Oh, my Isabella, immortality certainly does become you." I say to her. She really does look amazing. I reach for her hand. She quirks an eyebrow at me, but offers it anyway. I quickly try to get a reading, I know it is of no use, but I try anyway, but quickly cover it up by bringing her knuckles to my mouth for a kiss to the back of her hand.

"Isabella, your mates would not allow me to hold the children until your awakening, which I totally understand, as you had not held them yet. But please, may I?" I ask.

"Um, I don't know Aro." She looks uneasy about it.

"Isabella, my beloved. Let uncles Marcus and Aro hold them. I know they love them just as much as we do." Caius says to her. She looks up at Caius as if to ask are you sure. He nods his head to her.

She then hands me the dark-haired child. "And what is her name again?" I ask them

"That is Selena." Jasper says to me.

"The Goddess of the Moon. And what a Goddess she is, she looks so much like her mother." I say as I pick up the child's hand and again like her mother, I bring it to my mouth for a kiss as disguise. But I get nothing, just like her mother. I look up to Caius and Jasper and they both have smirks on their faces. I then hand the child to Marcus, and I reach for the other.

"And she is Athena." Caius says. I repeat the gesture as I did her sister, and again I only get silence…at first.

"We know what you are up to Uncle. And it will never work. We are protected from you." They say to me in unison. I hand the child quickly back to her father. I try not to let my expression change. But to say that I am in awe, is an understatement.

"What is it you said their gifts are again?" I ask them.

"Not that it really matters, Aro, but they are telepathic, and they are seers." Caius says to me.

That's right, they are seers. Shit that is not good for me. "So how does it work? Are they like Alice and they see based on decisions or do they have premonitions?" I ask?

 **"ARO, THAT IS QUITE ENOUGH!** " Caius roars a very feral roar. " **YOU LISTEN TO ME, AND YOU HEAR ME WELL. YOU WILL STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY FAMILY! OR I SWEAR ON YOUR DEAR SISTERS DIDYME'S ASHES, I WILL END YOU AND YOU CAN MEET HER AGAIN!** " He continues to roar, now with his hand at my throat. As I place my hand on his to try and remove it. He too is silent to me. A smirk then forms on his face.

" **YOU WISH TO TRY ME ARO?"** He says as Marcus, Jasper and Carlisle are now trying to pry his grip from me.

" **JASPER, ISABELLA. PACK OUR THINGS. ESME, IF YOU WILL PLEASE ASSIST ISABELLA WITH THE CHILDREN WHILE THEY DO SO. MARCUS, CARLISLE. IF YOU WILL PLEASE GO TO SETH, JANE AND ALEC AND ASK THEM TO DO THE SAME. I AM TAKING MY FAMILY ON VACATION.** " Caius barks out the commands.

"I beg to differ my dear brother, but Jane, Alec and now Seth, are members of this guard. And further…" I can no longer speak as he is now crushing my larynx.

"No brother, I don't think **YOU** understand. I have adopted Jane and Alec. And Jasper has adopted Seth, as he is also Isabella's brother. **THEY ARE APART OF MY FAMILY!** We are going on vacation as a family unit. I will determine when we return." With that he releases my throat and flies away at vampire speed.

Before Marcus leaves to do as Caius asks, he looks at me with a smug look and begins to chuckle, while shaking his head.

"Aro, you are a fool, aren't you?" He says to me before leaving to his task.

* * *

 **MY, MY, MY Caius certainly is protective of his family. Will they leave for good. Or will they plan to take Aro out. please Stay tuned**


	23. Chapter 23

**BPOV**

We have spent 2 weeks at Caius' home on the Island of Crete, in Greece. It has been fantastic. Jane and the boys have been wonderful in helping me with the twins, as well as Jasper and Caius. Jane and the boys have played in the pool. They taught Seth how to play tennis. The guys have played basketball.

It is really funny to see the two oversized vampires on the floor playing with two baby girls. They love their daughters so much.

Caius explained to me what happened during the confrontation with Aro, and what happened prior to my awakening. He told me that somehow, I was able to link my shield to all of their minds.

Also, while testing my ability to expand my shield over everyone at the same time, we came across another rather exciting and awesome ability. It seems I am also a reflector. We were all standing in a group, Caius, Jasper Alec and Seth, while Jane tried to zap us with her pain mojo. I held up my hand to tell her I was not ready, when zap, she was the one writhing on the ground in pain.

"Oh, Jane baby, I am so sorry, I don't know what happened." I told her. She giggled, got off the floor and brushed herself off, before running over to me and putting her arms around me for a hug.

"It's okay Mom, that actually was great, do you know what you did?" She asked me

"No, baby I don't. Why don't you tell me?" I asked her

"I'll tell you what you did, Darlin'." Jasper said as he held me to his chest. "You my Darlin' fiancée, are a reflector. You were able to reflect Jane's gift back to her. But I want to try something else." He told me. Caius walks over to us then and nuzzles into my neck.

"I knew you were going to be amazing." he said as he kissed my neck.

"Come on you two, not in front of the children." I giggled.

"It's ok Mom and Dad, we like to see you so much in love. We've never seen this, and it makes us happy." Alec and Jane then came up and gave us a group hug. I then looked over at Seth

"Yeah, me not so much. I'm still getting used to seeing you as a vampire sis, let alone all nuzzled up with one." He said

"Back atcha lil' bro. So, what am I supposed to do when I see you all nuzzled up to this one over here?" I asked him, and his face went bright red. "UHH-HUH. Just what I thought." I laughed.

"OK Cowboy, what ya got in mind?" I asked Jasper.

"Well usually, reflectors go hand in hand with the ability to deflect as well. I want to see if you are able to deflect Jane's ability, without using your hand, to another intended target."

"UMMM, I don't think that is going to work, Jasper." Caius said to him. "Since the shield on her mind, will not allow Jane's gift to touch her at all, she may only be able to reflect and deflect using her hand. Otherwise it would require her letting down her shield. If she lets down her shield on her mind, would that bring the shield down to all of us?"

"Well that's kind of the point. She would have to bring her shield down from around all of us, otherwise, none of us would be able to feel Jane's gift.

"Um you know I'm right here, you can talk to me." I said to them.

"Then why is it when she reflected the gift back at Jane, Jane was able to feel it? She didn't let her shield down then." Caius countered.

" **OH MY GOD WILL YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTHS AND LISTEN TO ME**." I yelled at them. "I'm sorry for yelling but you know I hate when you guys talk over me like I'm not even here." I was highly upset. Jasper then tried to talk to me. But the more he tried he couldn't open his mouth. I furrowed my brow, I then looked at Caius, who was looking at Jasper with his face scrunched up.

"What's he doing Cai?' I asked him. But then Caius seem to have the same problem. He was trying to open his mouth to say something, but he couldn't, as hard as he tried.

"Awesome sauce." Jane sing songed, and gave Alec a high five. Then she and Alec started dancing around. "Our mom is Awesome sauce, our mom is Awesome sauce". They were dancing and singing

"While I am glad you two are enjoying yourselves, please tell me why I am awesome sauce?" I laughed at them.

"You are awesome sauce, because you are one of the most powerful vampires we have ever met. And we have been around for a very long time. You our dear mother, are not only a shield, but a reflector, possibly a deflector and a commander." Alec told me.

"What's a commander?" Caius and Jasper then began to dance with them. Seth even joined in.

"You can make people do whatever you want them too at your will." Jane said. "Here try this. She then pulled out her iPod and placed it on the docking station. She then went over to the desk and wrote something on a piece of paper. And handed it to me. I laughed out loud when I saw what she wrote. She giggled with me. She then went and got the remote and started the music.

"You 4, Caius, Jasper, Alec and Seth. Will dance the Michael Jackson Thriller dance." I laughed. Caius eyes bugged out of his head. But the four of them began to dance. They were doing perfect impression of the Michael Jackson Thriller zombies. Jane and I joined in the dance. I was having so much fun. In the middle of the dance I said

"Stop, hammer time." And then they started to do the MC Hammer dance. I was cracking up laughing. "Ok now dance Gangnam Style." I told them. Jane and I were laughing so hard we did not notice Felix, Demetri, Sam, Jacob Carlisle, Emmett and Rosalie come in through the pool entrance.

"Guys stop dancing and you may speak." I told them.

"What the hell is going on here." Demetri asked.

"We could ask you the same thing Demetri. What the fuck are you doing here." Caius asked.

"It's Aro. Marcus is dead. And he is coming after you and your family." Felix said

"What the fuck do you mean Marcus is dead?"

"He killed Marcus and tried to blame it on the wolves, just like he killed Didyme and blamed it on the Children of the moon. And he is coming after you. He sent Demetri to track you and report back to him where you are. We have to get rid of him. The entire Citadel is in chaos and he is the only ruler left." Carlisle told us.

"When Jacob and Sam came to me and told me what was happening. I had them to get Sue, Leah and Esme and send them back to Forks. He then had the entire guard after Sam and Jacob for Marcus's death. I left in the ruse, that I was taking the medical equipment back and I needed Felix Emmett and Rosalie's assistance. It wasn't until Demetri found us and told us he was ordered to track you and report back to him, that we decided we had better find you before he did. He wants you, Jasper and Isabella to sit with him on the throne. He knows he can't break your bond with your family, but he thinks that if he binds all of you he can control you, the way he controlled Marcus all these years." Carlisle explained to us.

"The Guard that were not bound to him already by Chelsea have fled." Emmett told us.

"Rosalie, take our children to Esme, Sue and Leah in Forks. You stay there with them. Take Seth with you." I told her.

"UH-UH, no way. I stay and fight with Sam, Jacob Jane and Alec." He said to me.

"You sure about that little pup?" Caius asked him.

"Absolutely, you are my family now. If you burn, I burn with you." Seth said.

"Seriously little dude? Did you just quote the Hunger Games?" Demetri asked Seth.

"Yeah, sorta." Seth replied. Sam and Jacob just laughed shook and hung their heads.

"So Aro, want's a fight. Well he just got one.

Suddenly Demetri, Felix, Carlisle Emmett and Rosalie started holding their heads. Sam and Jacob roared and phased into their wolf.

"What the hell is happening. Why am I getting a headache?" Emmett asked. Jasper then started to project calm and relaxation throughout the room. Sam and Jacob collapsed on the floor, rolled over on their backs with their paws up in the air and their tongues hanging out their mouths.

"AWWW does somebody need a belly rub" Jane laughed, and got down on the floor between the two and started to rub their bellies. Each of their rear paws started to shake.

"Come here Jane." Seth called out to her. She came to him. He put his arms around her and pressed her to his chest. "They are about to phase back, and I don't think you need to see when they do. They will be completely naked. Pops, you think you could scrounge up some shorts or sweatpants for them?" He asked Jasper.

"OK guys, Isabella has just put you within her shield. Aro cannot read your minds, and Chelsea should not be able to bind you. You need to go back to the Citadel. But we need a plan first." Caius told them. "We also need to do some more practice on Isabella's abilities besides making us dance."

"What exactly are her abilities?" Carlisle asked.


	24. Chapter 24

**CAIPOV**

"Actually Carlisle, that's exactly what we are trying to work through. We know Isabella is a shield. She also seems to be a reflector. And that's where the problem began. However, with you and the others here now, we should be able to fully determine exactly what she can do." I told Carlisle, who was now standing as everyone else with his mouth agape in awe."

"While working on her shield, we accidentally discovered she's a reflector when she held up her hand against Jane's gift and reflected it back at her," Jasper explained.

"Then while these two idiots, were arguing as to whether I could also deflect the gift, talking over me like I wasn't here, we discovered I could command what I wanted," Isabella told Carlisle. "Which is where you guys came in while Jane and I were having a little fun with that gift.

Emmett then started his booming laugh. "So that's where the 'Just Dance' from the Wii moves came into play?"

Isabella giggled at that. "Yeah, Em, pretty much. It actually was Jane's idea." She told them. I and Jasper just rolled our eyes.

"Ok, so how does the reflecting work?" Carlisle asked

"Well I've only done it once, and I really don't want to hurt my daughter again." She told us.

"Which is why I would like to try and see if you can deflect it instead," Jasper told her. He then walks up to her and wrapped his arms around her in comfort.

"If you want to try that with me, Isabella, I'll be glad to help you with that," Felix told her.

"Are you sure, I don't want to hurt you," Isabelle told him.

"No sweat. I've been zapped by Jane so many times, I can just shake it off anyway." Felix told her with a chuckle.

"Ok so tell me what I need to do?" Isabella asked.

Jasper gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. "Ok Darlin', I need you to relax. Relax your mind. Now when you feel Jane's gift ping on your shield, I want you to think where you want it to go. In this case to Felix." Jasper told her.

"But, I did it with my hand before." She told him.

"Yeah, Darlin' I know, but, in battle, it may not be possible to know it's coming, and you need to be able to do this without anyone knowing what you're doing. So, we need to see if you're able to do it without using your hand." Jasper explained.

Isabella took a few deep unneeded breaths; however, I guess they helped to calm her and clear her mind. She then nodded her head that she was ready.

I know by the concentration on Jane's face that she was using her gift. It took a few moments before Jane again was writhing on the floor in pain. Isabella screamed and then ran over to Jane to help her off the floor.

"Jane baby, I'm so sorry." She sobbed.

"It's ok mommy, I promise," Jane said as she hugged Isabella back. "Let's just try again, Mom."

"No baby, I can't," Isabella said still sobbing. Jane then placed her hand on Isabella's cheek.

"Yes, you can, Mom. I know you can do it." Jane told her giving her a warm smile. Isabella just nods and stands up and walks back over to Jasper.

"Bella, Darlin', Jane's right. I know you can do this. Because you did the first part, the reflections, without using your hand. You are amazing darlin' and I know you can do this." Jasper reassured her.

She nods and takes a few more calming breaths, before nodding again letting us know she's ready.

Jane starts her concentration glare again, and immediately Felix falls to the floor writhing in pain. But then suddenly, I as well as Alec, Emmett, Carlisle, Demetri, Sam, and Jacob are also on the ground in pain. Thank God Rosalie had taken the children to the nursery before we began. Seth, standing behind Jane, and Jasper standing behind Isabella were the only ones spared.

"Holy Shit!" Isabella exclaimed. Jane then pulls her gift back, and we all stand up and brush ourselves off. We all exclaimed our excitement at what just happened.

"Oh Bella, Darlin' that was marvelous. I wanna try something else. Can you place just you and me under your shield?" Jasper asked her. I could feel the tug on my brain as she pulled her shield back

"Did everyone feel that?" I asked. Everyone nodded.

"Feel what?" Isabella asked.

"When you pulled your shield back to just cover you and Jasper, it pulled from around our brains," I told her

"I was anticipating that," Jasper announced. "I want you to throw the emotion I'm going to give you." She nodded her understanding. Jasper again kissed her chastely on the lips. And looked directly into her eyes. "Reflect it from yourself, and not react to it if you can." He told her. She nodded.

He then turned her to face us, but he, himself, looked at the ground. Suddenly we were all laughing, at nothing in particular. That lasted for about a minute before we were sobbing like idiots. Then we were brought to our knees in fear before Jasper obviously pulled the emotions back.

"Did I do that?" Isabella asked.

"Yes baby, you did. With you and me under the shield, you should have only been able to feel the emotion, but you were able to reflect it out to everyone else." Jasper explained. I then walked up to my two beautiful mates and placed my arms around Isabella and brought her to my chest, but kissed Jasper over her shoulder, while he placed his palms on my face to deepen the kiss.

"Everyone needs to get the fuck out, there are three cottages and a pool house on the property. Find one. Make yourselves comfortable, it may be a while. You too Rosalie, you, Jane, Alec and Seth, take the babies with you." I announced to everyone without ever taking my eyes off my mates.

I then grasped Isabella by her thighs and brought her legs to wrap around my waist, and walked us upstairs, while capturing her lips in mine. Jasper gripped me around my waist and followed us upstairs. Clothing was flying off our bodies and leaving a trail to the master suite as we ascended. By the time we reached the bed we were all naked.

"I need you both." Isabella moaned to us as we began to caress her body while licking and nipping. We each took a breast in our hand and sucked a nipple into our mouths. She took each of our throbbing cocks in each of her hands and began stroking us. I then began to descend lower and kissed and licked her torso. I laid next to her with my head toward her feet, so she was still stroking my cock, while I plunged my fingers deep into her core.

"OH Caius, that feels so good, baby" Isabella moaned.

"Oh, Isabella baby, I need to be in you, now. I said to her

"Then do it." She demanded. I then lifted her up and straddled her over my throbbing cock. I aligned myself at her entrance. I teased her entrance up to her slit to her clit, for a couple of strokes before I slowly thrust into her.

Jasper then reached into the night table drawer and removed the lube. Coating his rock-hard cock and Isabella's pucker entrance with the lube, before thrusting two fingers into her back door.

"Fill me up, please, I need you both. I'm ready." Isabella moaned. I brought Isabella's chest down flush with my own as I stilled my thrust. Jasper then lined his dick up with her back entrance and slowly pushed into her until he had seated himself fully into her ass.

"OH GOD, YES!" Isabella exclaimed. "SO FULL, SO GOOD! PLEASE MOVE CAIUS!

I then began to alternate my thrusts with Jasper's, also feeling his cock through her tissue of skin.

"SO TIGHT, GOD YOU FEEL SO GOOD, YOU NAUGHTY GIRL," Jasper exclaimed as he slapped her ass cheek. I reached my hand between us, as soon as I raked my thumb over her clit, her walls began a vice grip on my cock.

"CUM FOR US, NOW ISABELLA!" I commanded her.

"OHHH YES, YES, I'M CUMMING" she proclaimed as she fell over the edge. We continued to thrust riding out her release. With my free hand, I began to massage her left breast while Jasper reached around and began to tweak the nipple of her right breast. I repeated the action on her left nipple, while I continued to stroke her clit. Again, I begin to feel her walls clamp down on my cock.

"AGAIN, ISABELLA, CUM NOW!" I commanded.

Isabella then began a barrage of, "FUCK, YES. FUCK, YES FUCKING GOOD, SO FUCKING GOOD. DON'T FUCKING STOP!" As her cum began to flow out. She then collapsed on my chest as she continued to ride out her release.

"Isabella, baby, are you alright? Do you need us to stop?" I asked her

"No, Cai, please don't stop, I'm fine. I just want to feel you both, it just feels so amazing, I love you both so much, I could cry." She then locked her lips over mine. I deepened the kiss, by plunging my tongue into her mouth, stroking each other's tongues with our own, and exploring each other's mouths.

"Bella, Darlin', I am so absolutely madly in love with you both. I just want to exist with you both, like this forever. But Darlin, you feel so good, I'm afraid I am not going to last much longer.

Our thrust became more aggressive until we both shot stream after stream of cum into her. Grunting out our release.

Jasper pulled out of her and collapsed next to us on the bed. I never pulled out of her but rolled us over onto our side, as Jasper spooned her from behind. We lay there in a mingle of bodies arms and legs, purring into each other's necks. We laid this way for several hours, caressing each other, with hands and kisses to each other.

"I think we need to go relieve the other's and take care of the babies," Isabella told us.

"I think you are right love. Why don't you two take a shower, I think I am up for a meal the old-fashioned way." I told them. Jasper and Isabella gave each other a look.

"What is it? You both knew that I had my meals that way from time to time." I was beginning to regret informing them of this.

"No, Caius, it's not that." Jasper began. "Isabella and I have been talking, and, well, Isabella has never hunted either way. She would like, no, we both would like to join you. And with her command gift, I think hunting may be quite interesting, don't you?" Jasper said with the sexiest smirk I have ever seen. I couldn't help but look at my sexy duo and think of the results.

We dressed quickly and escaped into the night, looking for criminal society. It did not take us long to come across two burglars, breaking into a house with another one as getaway driver in a truck. Isabella walked up to the truck.

"Well hello there gorgeous." The driver said to Isabella as he got down out of the large pick-up truck.

"You WILL call your friends over, so we can have some fun," Isabella told the driver. He pulled out his phone and sent a text to his friends. Jasper and I waited in the shadows watching and waiting.

"What the fuck, dude why…" one of the others said to the driver until he laid eyes on Isabella. "Well, I see now why, hey baby," He said as he went to grab Isabella. I growled low at that and started to lunge until Jasper grabbed my shoulder. Isabella swiftly swatted his hand away

"tsk, tsk, tsk. Not so fast. You WILL meet my friends first and then the fun will begin. Follow me."

It was like leading lambs to slaughter. They followed her willingly. It almost took the fun out of it. Almost. It was still fun to watch them being lead to their deaths. Once they reached us, she took each of their hands and placed it in ours before taking one herself. She raised up on her toes, as the man was much taller than her, but pulled him down so that she could run her nose along his jugular. Just as the getaway driver reached his hands around her waist, thinking he was getting lucky, her teeth sliced into his neck. The other two watched in amazement just as we did. Then the fear began to invade them.

"Awww, Isabella, love. You should always wait for the fear. It makes the blood so much sweeter." I told her before Jasper and I bit into our meal.

Being Isabella's first time, she was a little messy. I began to lick the blood that was dripping down her cleavage, as Jasper captured her mouth in his.

"Did you enjoy your first live meal, Darlin'. Jasper asked her once he released her lips from his.

"Yes, it was quite a rush, however, I don't think it's something I want on a regular basis. It's so messy." She stated with a giggle.

"Yes, that it is, but as you feed more and more this way, it won't be as messy," I told her. "But we do have to clean up now." I picked my guy up and threw him over my left shoulder. Jasper put Isabella's dead guy over my right and then threw his guy over his shoulder. We put them in the back of the pickup and drove them to a cliff. We push the truck off the cliff and then ran home. Once home we took a long hot shower and then went to check on our children.

As we walked out to the pool house, Jasper received a text message to his phone. "It's Peter." He announced.

"What does it say, baby?" I asked him. He showed me his phone.

 _THE PIXIE SLUT IS MISSING. ARO IS BEING FRAMED-PW_

I looked up at Jasper. "OH SHIT! We both exclaimed simultaneously.


	25. Chapter 25

**I am sorry for such a long Hiatus. Thank you so much for your patience with me through this story**

* * *

 **CAIPOV**

My phone started ringing almost immediately after Jasper received the message from Peter. I looked at the screen, it was Aro.

"Caius, I did not do what they are accusing me of. I swear it to you. It's that little pixie bitch and her gift of manipulation. Please, Brother, you have to believe me. Please come back and help me clear my name." Aro spoke to me frantically over the phone.

"Aro, did you not send Demetri to track me and my family? Why should I believe you? Don't you think I know what happened to Didyme?" I asked him.

"Caius, brother, I swear it to you. I. DID. NOT. DO. THIS. You were right in not wanting Alice to remain alive. I should have never allowed Marcus to keep her. Now he has paid with his life." He continued to plead. I didn't know what to believe. I knew Peter's gift and it was much more accurate than Alice's premonitions. They were not based on decisions but were fact-based, and static.

"Aro, I have to be honest with you brother, I don't exactly know what to believe. Let me speak with my family before I give you my decision." I told him

"Caius, please, you must return soon. I am the only ruler here. Because of Alice's manipulations, many of the guard have fled, along with Chelsea and Renata. I am a sitting duck here brother.

"And what of Carlisle and his family?" I asked him. I would not let on that I knew where they were.

"Brother, I swear I don't know. Carlisle went to take back the medical equipment he requisitioned for Bella's pregnancy, he nor Felix have returned. That was a few days ago." He told me. I thought about all he said for a moment.

"Aro, give me an hour. I will call you back with my decision

"Thank you, Brother. But Brother, I don't feel it's safe for your children to return. Maybe you should send Bella and the children somewhere safe, and you and Jasper should return alone, with Demetri." Was he insane? He was obviously insane. Did he really think I would return without both my mates?

"One hour Aro," I advised him and disconnected the call.

I looked at everyone, while all eyes were on me.

"You all heard that. I for one still don't trust Aro. I don't know if he is telling the truth, or if it was he and Alice working together. Perhaps Alice is to blame for all of this, and her gift of manipulation twisted everything around." I told everyone.

"Maybe Aro is right babe. I know that demented, manipulative little pixie. It is definitely something she is capable of. But there is no way I am taking our children back there until we know which way is up." Jasper added. "However, if Peter says it was Alice, he's never steered me wrong before. I have to believe him. His messages are usually cryptic. But this is as straightforward as they come. Maybe we should send Bella and the children to the reservation with Jacob and Sam, along with Rosalie" Jasper stated, trying not to make eye contact with Isabella

"Please don't send us away?" Bella sobbed. "I don't know if I want to be without our children, nor do I want to be away from the both of you".

"Oh my love, we don't want to be without you either, but you have to understand, I cannot take the children back there just yet. I would feel better knowing one parent was with them. The children need their mother." I told her.

"Caius baby, I need you both, our children need their fathers. Please, let's just run. Get away, none of us have to go back. We will be safer with you than without you." Bella begged

"Bella, you have to know we will keep you and your children safe. And the pack will protect them with our lives." Jacob told her.

"Jake, while I trust you. And you know I do. I can't say that for everyone here. She said looking pointedly at Rosalie.

"Bella, I know I have not earned your trust. But I promise I would do nothing to harm your children." Rosalie said to her offering her hand in peace. However, Bella did not take it.

"Rose, I'm not saying I don't totally trust you, or the pack for that matter. But these are my children's lives at stake. I need to speak with my mates and immediate family in private, please. If you all don't mind giving us a moment. Bella told all of them.

"Seth, Alec, and Jane, please take the girls back to the house. We will be with you in a moment. Everyone else, please give us some privacy." Everyone nodded and left the room. Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie, Demetri, and Felix left out the door. We walked back to the main house. Once in the livingroom, Seth and Jane took the babies, along with Alec and went to our room. Once the room was cleared, My sweet Bella let all her fears come in a hyperventilating sob. It nearly brought Jasper to his knees, as she collapsed into his arms.

"Why?" She cried out. "Why can't I just have my mates and children, and have a peaceful life." She continued to sob. She was facing Jasper, his arms wrapped around her as she cried into his shoulder. I walked up behind her, and wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her and Jasper close to me. I tried my best to console her, cooing into her ear.

"Baby, I know, It's hard to know what to do here. But baby you have to calm down, so we can discuss this." I said while kissing and nuzzling into her neck. I looked into Jasper's eyes and placed a hand on his cheek, as he did the same to me. Both of us keeping an arm around Bella. I then scooped her up and sat with her on my lap on the sofa. Jasper sat next to me with one arm around my shoulders and the other soothing and stroking Bella's hair. His phone buzzed at this time. He pulled his phone out and looked at the screen. It was Peter.

"Report Captain. Tell me what you know." He commanded his second in command.

"Major, this is serious. I will not joke or beat around the bush. Charlotte and I are headed to the airport and on our way to Italy. I can't give you a straightforward answer at the moment. All I can tell you is Alice is involved and has gone into hiding. I have a feeling she hasn't left Europe yet. However, my knower is telling me Aro is being framed. You have to go and set the Volturi right, or this could bring down the vampiric world as we know it. The Romanians and every other coven will feel they can set up a Coup and overthrow our government. I think it best not to take the children back there just yet. If you like, I can send Charlotte to look after them as well." Peter informed Jasper.

Jasper then looked at me for confirmation. We then both looked at Bella. She took a deep breath to calm herself.

"No Peter, that won't be necessary. I think we need both you and Charlotte with us. We need to bring the Volturi guard back up and defense ready" I advised Peter. "I won't say the location of our children. But my mates, the twins and my brother will meet you in Volterra." Bella told Peter.

"Very well, Princess. See you in a couple of days." Peter then disconnected the call, without saying goodbye.

"Are you sure about this Bella?" I asked her.

"No Caius, I'm not sure about anything right now, but I trust Peter. Let's go let the children know. Then you can call Aro. We will call the others back and work out a plan, then you can say goodbye to our babies and head back to Italy." She told me.

We then got up and walked upstairs to speak with Seth, Alec, and Jane. As we approached the stairs, we could hear the children were upset. They were screaming in my head, they didn't want to leave us.

"Oh, my darling girls. I don't wish to leave you either. But your safety is my first concern." I said to them, as I raced into the room, I scooped them up and sat one on each knee as I sat on the bed. Bella came and kneeled beside me on one side, while Jasper did the same on the other. We all tried to soothe and calm the girls.

"You and your mother are going with Auntie Rose and Grandma Esme. They will take good care of all of you. Once we have everything ready for you, we will come back and get you and your mommy. I promise my angels." I told them. They both clung to my neck. Athena reached her free arm for Bella, while Selena reached for Jasper.

"We all heard you downstairs, Papa," Alec said to me. "We should go back, and make sure everything is right. You know we were always loyal to Master Aro, but you and Jasper are our Papas now, if there is a fight, we fight for you and our family." He told me. I looked at Jane and she nodded in agreement. I then looked to Seth.

"I'm with all of you. If there's a fight, I fight for my family." The brave little pup told me.

"Well, I guess its settled then. Caius call Aro, Jasper, call the others back and I will put the girls to bed." Bella said as she and Jane picked up the girls and walked with them to the nursery.

I pulled out my phone and called Aro.

"What have you decided Brother?" Aro asked me.

"We will come back. But Aro, I swear to you. If this is a trick, and you put my family in danger, I will kill you myself." I told him with a growl.

"Thank you brother, and I swear, I am not trying to endanger your family. That fucking little pixie is trying to be the death of us all. When can I expect you, brother?" He asked. I didn't want to give him a definite timeframe. I didn't want to give him a chance for an ambush if things were amiss.

"I don't know that yet Aro. Just know we will be there." I then disconnected the call. After Bella and Jane came back from putting the babies to bed, we all went back downstairs as the others arrived back.

"I want to throw Aro off," Jasper said.

"Isabella, I want you, Carlisle, Jacob, Sam and Rosalie to take the girls on a commercial flight. Take a flight to England. Carlisle, call your friend Alistair. Have him to meet you all at Heathrow airport in London . You will then board a flight to Boston, where you will be met by Garrett. You remember him don't you Rose?" Jasper asked

"So you want me to pick up the demented eternal man-child to help take care of two babies?" Rosalie asked sarcastically.

"Rose, I know he's a little…out there, but he is a brilliant fighter, and will protect you and our children with his life if I asked. The seven of you will then head to Forks on another commercial flight with the babies. Carlisle call Esme and have her rent cars and drive everyone up to the house in Alaska. Don't go to Denali. Use the Cullen house."

"Demetri and Felix, you two will take Emmett on the private jet down to Brazil, in case Aro checks the flight manifest. He will think you tracked Carlisle to his private Island. You then double back and pick up Carlisle in London before heading back to Italy. Make sure you log that you stopped for fuel in London. You and Felix will meet Peter and Charlotte and search for Alice. Carlisle and Emmett, you will meet us back in Volterra, to face Aro. Caius and I will run back to Italy." Jasper had a solid plan to throw Aro off to where the children and Isabella may be. We had no idea at this point as to who was still loyal to Aro, and who may have defected

 _ **TWO DAYS LATER BACK IN VOLTERRA**_

 **JPOV**

Before we headed into the Volturi stronghold, we got confirmation that Bella and the children were safe. Though I felt I had a solid plan to keep our children safe, something still bothered me. I couldn't quite pinpoint it. And as if, Caius and I were sharing one mind, He grabbed my elbow and swung me around to face him.. He pulled me close to his chest.

"Jasper, we have been sending the babies literally around the world, trying to throw off Aro, what if he's not the one we should be hiding them from? What if it is Alice? What if she has already seen every decision we've made?" Caius was now distraught. I tried to console him, but he was right. We had no idea who to trust here. It's possible Alice was just looking for an escape and could care less about our children. But was she manipulative enough to want to cause them harm? I have never in this existence felt so useless.

"Cai, babe I know how you feel. I couldn't pinpoint exactly what I was missing either. But, I think we need to hear Aro out first. He will either stand with us or against us. And if they are collaborating together, I have to test his emotions to see if I detect any deceit. I also don't feel safe splitting up. I think we will do better as a united front in either case. If it is Alice, she doesn't stand a chance against Garrett and Alistair.

"Would you bet Bella's and our children's lives on that?" Caius said with a huff and scowl on his face.

I didn't want to admit, I wasn't quite sure of it myself. What if it were all a ruse?

* * *

 **I had so much difficulty coming up with a plot twist for Alice and Aro. I want to hear your thoughts. Who do you think did it? Or are they collaborating?**


	26. Chapter 26

**This is a very short chapter. I will be sadly finishing this Fic soon. After we finish with this Alice fiasco, there will be a wedding and handfasting, and epilogue.**

* * *

 **JASPER POV**

After sending Jacob, Sam, Felix, and Demetri off to search for Alice, Emmett, Carlisle, the twins, Seth and I, made our way to the Volturi castle. Once we walked into the citadel, the emotional signature of the entire place was grievous. There were very few guard members milling around as they usually are. I sent Emmett, Carlisle and the teenagers, to search the castle. Gianna was sobbing at her post in the reception area of the lobby.

"Oh, Master Caius, Master Jasper, this is terrible, Master Marcus has met his final death, and everyone is blaming Master Aro, while he blamed the Quileute men. They didn't, we were not even here. While I can't speak for Sam personally, Jacob and I… well we were…" She trailed off with a blush, but then she started back sobbing.

I walked over to her and gathered her in my arms and rubbed her back to comfort her. "It's ok darlin' I understand. Why don't you take some time? We will not be receiving visitors for a while. We can handle anyone that will come to the citadel." She nodded and gathered her things. She headed for her small room just off the lobby. Before she closed the door, she turned back to us.

"Is Jacob and Sam coming back? Did Felix go with Sue?" I could tell she really cared about them.

"Felix and Demetri are handling Volturi business at the moment. Jacob, Sue, Sam and his mate have returned home."

"No, Sam's mate did not return." She informed me.

"What do you mean Gianna?" Caius asked her with a concerned look on his face.

"I mean to say that I took Esme, Sue, and Leah to the airport myself. However, Leah did not board the plane with the other women. She disappeared before they boarded. We tried to search for her, but she was nowhere in the airport. I didn't want to hold the flight any longer, so I sent them on their way. I tried to notify Master Aro, but he was grieving so badly, he refused to be disturbed. He only sits in Master Marcus' room staring into nothingness." She then closed her door. Caius looked back at me.

"Why would Leah disappear?" I then pulled out my phone.

"Esme, did Leah ever show up back in La Push?"

"No honey, she didn't. Her mother is very concerned as is her sister wife. Sue also said Leah had been acting strangely and disappearing whenever she received phone calls. I wanted to wait, but Gianna said Jacob wanted us to leave immediately and didn't want to hold up the plane. I thought maybe she was upset to be traveling with me. You know how she feels about our kind." Esme informed me.

"Yes, I know, which is even more strange. Why would she not want to get back to those of her kind; why stay in a place that was surrounded by vampires, human drinkers at that? There is so much that is not adding up. My bet is Alice is the main threat. The only thing I am not sure of is are Aro and Alice in cahoots, and how does Leah disappearing have anything to do with it." I was rambling aloud now. "How are Bella and the babies?" I asked.

"Worried and concerned for her mates, but otherwise they are fine. The babies miss their daddies and ask for you often. Poor little darlings cry themselves to sleep begging for you." This was totally breaking my dead unbeating heart to pieces.

"Please Esme, tell them their daddies love them very much, and cannot wait to get us all back together again. I know this has to be so hard on Bella. Please just keep her safe Esme. I hated sending her away and I know she could hold her own against any rival. But I thought it was important for at least one parent to be with the children, so they didn't think we all abandoned them." I told Esme. "But please, also let me know if anyone hears from Leah, or if anything unusual comes about."

"I will, and please send Carlisle and the others my love. Please promise me to be safe and keep my family safe with you." I love you son.

"I love you too, Esme. You have always and will always be my mom." With that, I disconnected the call. I then called Sam.

"Sam, did you know Leah did not make it back to Forks?" I asked him

"WHAT?!" he exclaimed. "WHERE IS SHE?"

"I'm sorry Sam I wish I knew. Gianna just informed me that she did not get on the plane with the other women. And Esme said Sue and Emily are worried sick." I told him.

"I know she was acting strangely before we left Italy. She wouldn't go out with the rest of us. She insisted on staying in the hotel and ordering room service instead of coming down to eat with the rest of us. But when we would get back, she would be gone. I didn't think anything of it until now. And the phone calls, all hours of the night since we've been here. She would tell me it was nothing, just calls from back home. Do you think she has something to do with this?"

"Sam, honestly your guess is as good as mine. There are so many things that just aren't adding up. Gianna said Aro was blaming the wolves, but knew for a fact, you all were nowhere near the citadel when it happened. In blaming the wolves do you think he meant Leah?" Could Alice have cohorts Leah into this. But why would they join forces? What would Leah have to gain in all this?"

"Jasper, my second wife is a strange one, that I can tell you for sure. She blames vampires for everything under the sun, mainly for not being able to get pregnant, which she blames the total vampire existence on her phasing into a spirit warrior in the first place. Though I do love her very much, I only married her because I felt bad that I imprinted on her cousin, after we were only a few months from getting married ourselves. I had no idea, she even carried the wolf gene. This is a mess. Such a big mess." Sam was becoming distraught.

"Sam, we've just found Aro, let me talk to him and see what he has to say. You, Jacob and the other still looking for Alice and possibly Leah. If you find anything, anything out of the ordinary, please call me, I will let you know what Aro had to say

Caius and I walked into Marcus' room to find Aro sitting in front of a pile of ash, rocking and chanting to himself.

"Brother, my dear brother, I am so sorry, I'm so sorry what I did to you. Please forgive me, brother." He sobbed

"Aro?" Caius called out to him. Then looked at me with concern. When Aro finally turned his head to look at us, his face was stained with blood tears.

"Aro, you vowed to me you did not kill Marcus," Caius said in a calm voice, but the expression on his face did match the calm. Aro did the most unexpected action. He ran to Caius, and practically leap into his arms.

"Brother Caius, I'm so glad you are here. No brother I did not, I did not. It was that she-wolf and that manipulative little pixie. I thought it was just Alice, until a came to find Marcus and vaguely saw her furry tail as she escaped the window, and smelled her all over the room, but more concentrated on Alice's cage." He then looked back at the pile of ash. "I should have let hi a Didyme leave when they wanted to, I should never have bound him here, it's as if I killed him myself. At least now he really does get to spend his eternity with my dear sister." As the blood again began to flow from his eyes.

It now became painfully apparent what we heard come from Aro's own mouth. If anyone else heard that, as in the other guards, they too would believe Aro had committed this atrocity.

"Aro, are you aware of what you are saying? You are giving the guard ammunition to believe you killed Marcus."

"But I did, I did as if I killed him with my own two hands by keeping him here, don't you see?" I really did feel sorry for Aro at this point. I did not feel any deception coming from him. He is grieving as though he'd lost his own mate.

"Where is Sulpecia?" Caius asked Aro.

"She is gone Caius, she does not trust me any longer. She knew what happened with Didyme all those centuries ago, and fears I've done the same to Marcus." Aro said to us.

"Do you know where everyone has gone?" I asked Aro.

"No, they have scattered like the wind. The only ones still her are bound to this throne, yet they fear me. It was then, Carlisle and Emmett approached the room.

"Carlisle, will you escort Aro to his suite, so he may get himself cleaned up. He looks like he hasn't left this room in a few days." Caius asked him.

"Certainly Caius. I have gathered the remaining guard in the throne room. I will take him to the dungeon to feed. He looks like he hasn't in a few days. Then I will make sure he showers and changes. We will then meet you in the throne room." Carlisle advised us.

I was about to pull out my phone, to ring Sam, when I received a message, at the same time as Caius. We showed each other our text messages.

We have the evil pixie, Charlotte and I are bringing her in-PW

We found the she-wolf. She was wandering around naked and confused. Her husband and I are bringing her in.-Demetri

Caius messaged Demetri back immediately

You may all come back to the citadel, Alice is being brought in as well. -CV.

"Cai, baby. Can you handle things from here? I need to go get our family." He placed his hands on my hips and pulled me to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. He then whispered in my ear.

"Go get our girls." He then gave me a passionate kiss before I sped off towards the garage.


	27. Chapter 27

**JPOV**

I reached the garage and took the fastest car in the garage, the Ferrari. Once out of the garage, I quickly phoned the Volturi hanger and had the prepare the private Lear. I needed to get to Alaska as quickly as possible. My chest felt like it would explode, I was now away from both my mates. I hadn't felt like this since I left Bella right after her birthday. I'd promised Bella I would never leave her side again, and here I was, going after my mate yet again. If I felt this bad, how must she feel, how must Caius feel? Nearly two centuries of feeling others emotions, my own slamming into me were nearly paralyzing. I was so caught up, emotions and the pain coming from my dead heart, I nearly slammed the car into a herd of sheep that was crossing the road. It was now daylight, and I couldn't get out of the car, for fear of being exposed. I was doomed to wait impatiently only honking the horn as the shepherd herded them back to the field.

While I waited I pulled out my phone and called Bella.

"Jazz, baby I'm so glad you called me, I was worried sick. How is everything going, please tell me we can come home soon?" She was sobbing and breaking my heart even more

"Bella, it's so good to hear your voice, I can't wait to have you in my arms again. Alice has been located, and surprisingly so has Leah, though, I'm not quite sure what role she played as yet. But Yes Darlin', I'm on the road as we speak headed to the airport, to bring all my girls home." I told her

"Really, baby? The girls will be so happy, as am I. How long before you arrive? And what about Cai? How is he?" And our other children? I've missed you all terribly," I heard the instant joy in her voice.

"Darlin' I'm takin' the Lear Jet. I should be there in about 15 hours. And you know Caius, always the consummate leader, never showing fear. But as you know, I feel every emotion he tries to hide. And, he misses you and the girls very much." She giggled.

"I know baby, you should have seen him the first time we met, I thought his face would crack at the constant scowl he wore at his displeasure for me. That is until I connected with his mind, and still, he tried to hide his feeling for me, but I broke him down when I asked for a private audience with him." That made me smile.

"You, my Darlin' are Helen of Troy, you could melt the heart of even the strongest warrior. You now own the hearts of the two most powerful men in the vampiric world, and we are proud to have you do so. We love you, the future Isabella Swan Whitlock-Volturi," I told her.

"Wow, that's a mouthful," She giggled.

"I know baby, I'm sure we will both be known as Volturi, as Aro is no longer in a position to take the throne. But all will be revealed once we are back in Volterra. Darlin' the road is clear now, I am headed to the airport. I will see you soon my love. Oh and tell Esme to have the runway cleared for my arrival. I prefer to land at the house, I don't want to spend any more time away from you and my daughters than necessary." I told her

"We'll be waiting, I love you, Jasper."

"I love you too, Darlin', kiss the girls for me. See you soon" I told her before disconnecting the call. With the road now clear, I floored the Ferrari, arriving at the airport in no time. I showed my Volturi credentials and pulled into the private hanger, and boarded the Lear Jet to Alaska.

 _ **MEANWHILE BACK IN VOLTERRA**_

 **CAIUS POV**

I was in pain. Both my mates were away from me, and I was stricken by the pain in my chest as if my heart had been ripped out. I had to pull myself together. The Volturi had been weakened by the death of Marcus and the loss of so many of the lower guard. Even though I had been ready to step down, leave the throne for my family, it was more important than ever that I rebuild the Volturi, as protection against any threat, to protect my family. We were now vulnerable.

Over the centuries, the Volturi had amassed many enemies. Aro had made us very unpopular in the vampire world. All it would take was for word to get out that, that we were weakened, and the enemies would come out of the woodworks. Namely the Romanians.

I was brought out of my thoughts by a knock on the door.

"You may enter," I said from my desk in my study.

"Brother Caius, They're here," Carlisle said to me as he stuck his head in the door. He then furrowed his brow. " Are you okay brother?" I then stood up and looked in the mirror. There were dark purple bruises under my eyes. My hair looked unkept. I was a mess and I looked it. I had let my façade slip. It was then I sunk to my knees and started to weep unshed tears.

Carlisle came and knelt next to me, I buried my face in his shoulder and wept like a baby. He patted and rubbed circles on my back until I was able to compose myself.

"Caius, you have always been the strongest of the brothers, it was why I was attracted to you all those years ago when I first came to Volterra," Carlisle said to me. I stiffened at his words. I lifted my head and narrowed my eyes as he spoke.

"Carlisle, we vowed to never speak of that time ever again," I told him, not sure where he was going with this.

"I know brother, I promise what we say here will never leave this room, just hear me out," He said holding up his hand.

"You and I are so much alike, yet so different. We are committed to what we believe in and will fight tooth and nail to keep the people we love safe. Yet when we hurt, when we are frightened of losing the ones we love, we have no one to turn to. Even though we can never go back down that road again, please know I am always here for you to lean on for whatever you need. I know I never conveyed that to you before I left, I hoped after everything we shared, you would know that. I am still your friend, I am still and always will be your brother, even if we are no longer lovers. I also never told you how proud I am of you. I still consider Bella and Jasper as my family, my children. It makes me proud to now have you as my children's Mate." I looked at him with love and adoration.

"Carlisle, you don't know what it means to me to hear you say these words to me. Especially now, when I am so full of doubt that, I am whats best for them. I love them both with my very existence and would give every unneeded breath, to keep them safe, and loved. And my children, all of them, means everything to me. I now understand how Marcus felt all those years ago when he lost his Didimye. I know I could never continue on if I were to lose them. It's why I fled with them when I thought Aro had them in his sights. I like you, brother, never like the way Aro 'collected' gifted vampires. And to think he thought of my family to be apart of his collection was too much for me to handle. But now, I can't help but think, if I had been here, Marcus may still be with us," I confessed.

"Caius, don't weep for Marcus, Marcus is now where he always wanted to be after he lost Didimye. We now need to focus on making sure the Volturi remain strong. Marcus would want that. As much as he loved Didimye, he loved this throne, he loved his brothers. Now, what are we going to do with our prisoners?"

Alice.

There was a red haze that was now coming over me at the thought of that manipulative little pixie.

"And there he is. I wondered where that fierce warrior king was," Carlisle said with an all-knowing smirk.

"While I would like nothing more than to torture that little bitch, by plucking every finger and toenail off and pluck every strand of hair from her head one by one, I must wait for my mates to arrive," I told Carlisle with a snarl with my lips pulled taut over my teeth. Carlisle just pressed his lips into a line, closed his eyes and shook his head. It then dawned on me what I'd just said and who I said it too.

"I'm sorry, Carlisle. I wasn't thinking. I know she was a part of your family too. How insensitive of me, when you are trying to comfort me." Again he held up his hand and shook his head.

"No, Caius, I understand, she deserves to feel the pain she has caused, I've just never thought to put into words how to torture someone. But that's why you are the fierce warrior king you are, and why I am the compassionate doctor. Remember, she manipulated me as much as everyone else. You, Jasper and Bella deserve to have input on what happens to her the most. But what of the she-wolf? I'm not sure how or why she would become involved with Alice." Carlisle asked.

"That I'm not sure about either. I am inclined to just let her go back to her tribe, as long as she never steps foot back in Volterra," I told him.

"Caius, again I lean to your judgment, however, I am here to offer my opinion to the collective throne. What message would that send to the other spirit warriors? You know the Quileute are not the only ones out there."

"Carlisle, brother, you are a wise one. Why did you leave the throne again?" I chuckled as I pat him on the back. "I will also leave judgment, for once my mates arrive. We need to set up reorganization of the throne. Is Aro fit to seat the throne?"

"That I am unsure of brother. I wish there were a way to sedate him. If he were human, I would give him a sedative, to give his mind a rest and heal from this trauma. I've never tried to sedate a vampire," Carlisle told me.

I had to think about that for a moment. I know as vampires, alcohol, could affect us, and it was even more effective when mixed with blood. I wonder if a tranquilizer would have the same effect when mixed with blood.

"Carlisle, what is that drug that killed that famous pop star, oh what's his name, you know I am not much with popular music?" I asked.

"Do you mean Michael Jackson?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, yes, that's the one. What if you were to mix enough of that with blood, the way we mix blood with alcohol, do you think that would work?" Carlisle furrowed his brow and cupped his chin with a finger across his lips, while he thought about what I said.

"That may actually work, I'm just not sure of the dosage. Remember, that doctor killed the poor man administering that drug." He told me.

"Yes, yes, but the worse scenario, in this case, is he slept for the rest of eternity, not entirely a bad thing," I said waving my hand back and forth. Carlisle just threw his head back in laughter.

"Let me see what I can come up with, and I will get back to you on that," he told me after he was able to control his laughter. "Now why don't you go down to the dungeon and feed. You don't look like you have fed in a while. I am going out for a hunt, we have a lot to think about and discussions over the next day or so, while we wait for our families to return," Carlisle said as he put an arm on my shoulder and turned us toward the door.

"Good idea, I would like to meet with all the remaining guard once we are done. Your throne is now back on the dais. There will still be four on the dais, for now, Me, you, Jasper and Isabella. I would also like to discuss the reorganization of the guard, and of course the wedding." I looked at Carlisle again. I then brought him in for another hug.

"Carlisle, again thank you, for returning to us, for your concern for me, and I never thanked you for what you did for my, our, Isabella," I told him. We broke apart after a manly pat on the back. I then kissed him on the cheek. "You will always be special to me. But again, we are never to speak of our time together with anyone, however, because I do not wish to hide anything from my mates, I must tell them, just in case for some reason, it's ever brought up again." I told him. He nodded in reply and we walked out of my study and went our separate ways.

 ** _36 HOURS LATER_**

 **Narrators POV**

After Isabella, their daughters, Esme and Rosalie were all reunited with their mates and spent some much needed alone time with their respective mates, it was decided that Isabella would not take a seat on the throne for the time being. She wanted to be a wife and mother first, she did not want the day to day duties of ruling the vampire world. She would leave that to her husbands. She did, however, take a seat for Alice and Leah's trials.

It was discovered that Alice had a phone hidden away, though it's not fully understood how she was able to manipulate Leah to do her bidding. Alice was put to death, for the death of Marcus. Jasper and Caius were all for torturing the evil pixie first, while Carlisle and Bella just wanted her gone, it was Isabella who reminded her mates that, they were only in this position because Alice had not been dealt with and allowed to live after her prior trial. With that wisdom, Alice was quickly decapitated and ripped to pieces by Jasper, before she was burned in the incinerator.

Leah was allowed to return to La Push, with a promise she would never return to Volterra. She hugged her only brother one last time. She told him how sorry she was for everything that happened. He promised he would come and visit her. Isabella felt sorry for Leah, as she was losing the only biological family she had. Sue Clearwater was now returning to Volterra to be with Felix, as Jacob, Sam, Gianna, and Leah were returning to La Push. Isabella knew all too well how Leah must feel, have no more blood relatives of her own other than her daughters.

Carlisle, after trial and error, was able to come up with a mixture of drugs, propofol, and benzodiazepine, mixed with blood, only sedated Aro for a few hours at a time. Adding ketamine, a powerful horse tranquilizer, and Aro was out for a week.

Esme and Rosalie along with Isabella's input, planned a wedding fit for Royalty, that would occur in one month.


	28. Chapter 28

**The conclusion of The King the Beauty and the Beast.**

 **Also, there are only a few days left to vote in the TwilightFanNews contest Secrets and Lies. Also check out the latest contest The Non-Canon Contest, You know that's my jam! Both came be found under my favorite writers Tab.**

 **I really don't write or read Canon stories, especially those that involve Bella and Edward. But I am going to give you an AH/Canon Rec. It was soooo Lemony I read it in 2 days and my toes were curled and I needed a cigarette after each chapter, and I haven't smoked in 10 years. HEE-HEE-HEE! Its called Confessions of a Billionaires W, by Ruthlessly Yours. Check it out for some lemony goodness.**

* * *

 **EPILOGUE**

The Volturi was no longer the name that brought fear to the vampire species. There are now Ruling Councils set up on all the major Continents. The vampire species as a whole was much better. While there were still some that broke the rules, those for few and far between, but when there was trouble, it was handled swiftly.

Carlisle, Rosalie, and Emmett were now the ruling Council in North America, with Headquarters set up in Alaska. Eleazar was contracted to find gifted vampires and offer membership as guards, as well as a consultant to Carlisle. If the vampires did accept membership, they were trained by Jasper and Felix, before choosing which Council they wished to be posted. Esme not being a dominant person was content making the Headquarters and inviting place for those who sought counsel with the trio.

Esme had become quite discontent with life in Volterra long before the council was set up, and kept to herself in her and Carlisle's chambers, not interacting with anyone except Carlisle Rosalie and Emmett. The snide remarks, sneers, and glares towards Bella were quite noticeable until Bella confronted Esme. Esme held Bella personally responsible for the deaths of her precious Edward and Alice, and the dismantlement of her family, and it became an all-out catfight. It took everything in Bella not to take the woman's head off. Needless to say, Esme left Volterra and by extension so did Carlisle, once again. They both returned to their home in Alaska and their vegetarian lifestyle.

A much more subdued Aro, returned to his seat on the throne after the departure of Carlisle, having never fully recovered from the Hema-pharmaceutical cocktail administered by Carlisle. Aro, was now the new Marcus, appearing spaced out and bored.

Once the Twins, Athena and Selena reach full maturity after 7 years, Jasper and Bella wanted them to have as much human contact and interaction as possible, in order to have a simulation of a normal life, much to the discontentment of Caius. Bella, also wanting to attend college, enrolled in Harvard University, posing as triplets, with Athena and Selena. Seth, along with his adopted sister and girlfriend Jane, and her twin brother Alec attended high school. The 'triplets' older brother Felix and his wife Sue, who of course is the biological mother to Seth, acting guardians to 6 young people, was the cover story for their life in Boston.

There had been many nomad confrontations with the group, many not knowing they were living there on a semi-permanent basis. That is until, of course, the nomads encountered Felix and the witch twins. They also soon found out that Bella was not a force to be reckoned with when it came to the safety of her daughters. When it came to his family, Caius was now the beast and would storm in, ready to destroy everyone and everything in his path that threatened them.

"CAI, you ass! Don't you think, with 5 vampires and a wolf, we are capable of keeping my children safe?" Bella scolded Caius

"Bella, love, I know you will protect our children, but you are the Queen of Volterra, and as your mate, I command that you come home immediately!

"OOOOH, Shit!" Jasper said as he closed his eyes and shook his head. Emmett, still being with the Volturi guard at the time, began taking bets with Felix, Alec, and Demitri, whether someone would have to reattach Caius' head, or if Bella would just bounce him around a bit with her shield. All were disappointed when Jasper quickly defused the situation with the use of his gifts by sending out peace and calm between his mates.

It was then, that Bella came up with the idea that there should be a Headquarters, or Council, set up in North America, so her pigheaded mate could stay his ass in Volterra where he was needed.

Carlisle and Bella were asked to come to Volterra, so this plan could be enacted on all the major continents.

It was then decided that Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie, would head the council in North America. Peter and Charlotte would be in the Guard, and whomever Eleazar was able to recruit.

Carlisle contacted acquaintances and longtime friends, Garrett, Alistair, Amun, Tashiro, Siobhan, Charles, and Makenna. Alistair, being the consummate loner, and detested the Volturi, only agreed to contract with Carlisle, as a tracker between the Councils as needed, as long as he never had to set foot in Volterra.

Garrett, met with Carlisle, while Eleazar and his coven were setting up the headquarters in Alaska. Garrett found his mate Kate, of the Succubae sisters of Denali, members of Eleazar's coven. Garrett then decided it was time to give up the nomadic lifestyle, joined Carlisle, along with Kate and her sisters at the headquarters that was set up between the North and South summits of Mount McKinley near the entry of the Denali National Forest.

Within 25 years, Councils had been set up in Ireland, headed by Siobhan and her coven, to cover Northern Europe, Egypt, headed by Amun and his coven to cover Africa and the Mediterranean, Japan headed by Tashiro to cover Asia and the Pacific Islands and Australia headed by Charles and Makenna. The only continent not yet covered was South America and Antartica. Unless there were special vampires that only dined on Whales, sea lions or penguins, they didn't see a need to have a council there, as Antartica was uninhabited by humans, other than for scientific reasons.

With the citadel mostly free from the everyday trials, which were now handled by the councils, it was now time to have a formal Coronation ceremony and Public Royal Wedding of Caius, Bella, and Jasper.

On the day of their 25th wedding anniversary, which was also the date the triad learned they were mated. Caius Volturi, Isabella Swan, and Jasper Whitlock were presented to the Vampiric world as Husbands, Wife, and Soulmates. There was first a public Coronation of Isabella and Jasper, to join Caius as the crowned rulers, in which nearly the entire vampire community attended, followed by an official Royal Wedding.

Initially, Caius, Bella, and Jasper only had a private ceremony with only Carlisle Aro and the Volturi guard present. Caius wanted to have a traditional vampire public mate claiming ceremony; a month after everyone returned to Volterra, after the Alice incident.

"CAIUS VOLTURI YOU HAVE LOST YOUR FUCKING MIND IF YOU THINK YOU ARE FUCKING AND CLAIMING ME FOR THE WORLD TO SEE!" Bella screeched, after throwing her shield and pushing Caius out of the window in her tower office. Jasper would not interfere in this battle, as he had money riding on the outcome of this much-anticipated fight.

Jasper just sat there, reclining on the sofa of Bella's office, in the wives tower chambers. This was one of the times where he wished he was human, so he could have beer and pretzels to watch this world champion knock-out fight. Demetri and Felix each paid Emmett and Jasper $25,000, before Demetri and Felix ran down to the courtyard, to see if Caius needed help. Emmett and Jasper gave each other a slick high five. They both knew Bella well enough to know that she would flip her wig at that piece of information. Felix bet that yes, she would be upset, and probably dismember Caius, but in the end, she would do whatever he asked. Demetri, on the other hand, pegged Bella as a closet freak and would jump at the chance to be fucked and claimed in public. To which Felix had to reassemble Demetri and take him to the dungeon to feed to help him heal after he was torn apart by Emmett and Jasper and tortured by Jane and Alec.

In the end, Jasper and Emmett refunded Felix $12,500 each, as he was half right. Eventually, after much negotiations, what was decided was they would have a small handfasting ceremony, performed by Sue Clearwater, with only the family and Aro present. After which, there was a bed set up behind a screen in the throne room with only Sue, Carlisle and Aro present. Bella was claimed by her mates, in a semi-private ritual. The triad then took a two-week honeymoon, to Isle Esme, which was offered by Carlisle, much to Esme's disapproval, leaving the children in the care of Rosalie, Emmett and their other siblings.

This time after the Coronation and Royal wedding, the entire family took a six months vacation on Isle Esme. They briefly became nomads, and explored the Amazon jungle, backpacking all across the jungles of South America. That was when they ran across friends of Jasper, Senna, Kachiri and Zafrina, the vampires of the Amazon.

"Your daughters must meet Nahuel, the other hybrid," Zafrina informed them. The Amazon sisters took them to meet Nahuel, and his aunt Huilen. The moment Nahuel laid eyes on Athena, it was clear they had found their mate.

Nahuel worshiped Bella, as he had always been self-loathing that he had killed his own mother, upon his birth.

"You, are a true Queen, and a very strong woman. I vow to protect you as I wish I could my own mother." Nahuel told Bella.

Nahuel told the family of how his father, impregnated his mother as a sick science experiment, leaving her to die, to only come back and try to claim his son. How his Aunt Huilen protected his mother taking her deep into the Chilean forest, away from the Mapuche people, as they would surely kill her. But Huilen was no help when he ripped himself out of his mother's womb. Then how he bit his aunt and turned her. After she was turned, he was curled up next to her. Though he hated himself, for killing his mother and turning his aunt, she never turned her back on him.

When Nahuel's father came back to try to claim him, he was chased off by the black jaguar shape-shifters of the Mapuche Tribe of Chile. They were protectors and were loyal to Nahuel and his aunt and by extension The Amazon Coven, who also helped protect the hybrid and his Aunt from the Volturi.

It was then, Bella, Jasper, and Caius noticed that Selena was no longer in the hut with them. Of course, Caius was the first to panic. Everyone left the hut to look for Selena. They eventually found her, deep in the jungle, curled up asleep next to a black jaguar. When the Jaguar became aware of the presence of the others, he stood over Selena, baring his teeth, growling and snarling. Seth then shifted into his wolf, and mind-linked with the young jaguar.

"NO Seth! Please don't hurt him," Selena woke up in a panic and wrapped her arms around the neck of the jungle cat. Seth then went behind a tree, pulling on a pair of shorts from his backpack after phasing back to his human form.

"His name is Cautaro, and he has imprinted on Selena," Seth informed them. Cautaro nodded his jaguar head, nuzzled his face into Selena's then licked her cheek. Selena giggled and scratched his head between his ears. Cautaro then went behind a tree and came back out. A tall lean but muscular man, around 25 years old, with an olive complexion and straight black hair down his back, only wearing a loincloth.

"My imprint is not human? She is Dhampir like Nahuel?" Cautaro asked.

"Yes that's right, she is our daughter, conceived when her mother was still human," Jasper told him as he placed his hand on the small of Bella's back and nudged her forward.

"And she did not rip her way out of her mother as Nahuel did?" Cautaro asked.

"Actually, my sister tried to, only because I was dying," Selena explained. "But My grandfather is a doctor. He was able to get us out, my mother almost died, but we have gifts. My sister is Alpha and I am Omega, we can bring life or death." "We can also stop time. Which is how we were able to save our mother," the twin said in unison.

"Then it seems I have indeed found a treasure," Cautaro said as he brought Selena in his arms. Selena pressed her cheek against his bare chest, as she and her sister took height after their mother. Cautaro's 6'6" frame towered over Athena and Selena's 5'5" petite frame.

"Well, I think we now know who will head the South American Council. Now we just need to figure out where," Bella stated matter-of-factly.

"NO! UH-UH, NO WAY!" Caius shook his head vigorously

"Caius, honey, please give it a rest. Are you not tired of fighting us on every decision?" Jasper asked. "Our daughters are in love. They are now grown, women. It's time for them to spread their wings. What better way than to have them well protected in their own coven, with their mates and their own guard.

Alec Seth and Jane were now huddled together. "We wish to stay with our sisters," Jane informed the group.

"Well I don't," Alec countered. "I will not be the new Edward Cullen. The only 1000-year-old vampire virgin, never finding a mate, in a coven full of mated pairs," Alec pouted, looking very much like the 15-year-old child he was frozen to be. Bella walked up and placed her arms around her pubescent son. Jane walked up behind her twin brother and wrapped her arms around him as well.

"Brother it's always been the two of us, what am I going to do without you?" Bella looked down at her two children and saw the tears in their eyes that would never fall.

"Mom, Dads, I liked it when I was in school in Boston. The human girls liked me there, and the boys thought I was cool. Can we go somewhere where I can go back to high school? Now that you don't have to rule over everything. I don't like having to pretend I'm a grown-up," he told them. Caius stooped down to talk to his son.

"Alec, you like being around Felix and Demetri, right? What if you went back to school, with Felix and Sue as your guardians. This time we'll send Demetri with you. He's a big stupid kid anyway right?" Alec laughed at that.

It was then settled. It took 2 years to clear land and build a headquarters in the Jungles of Chile. Once completed, there was a big double wedding in Volterra for Nahuel Athena and Cautaro and Selena, as the twins did everything together. They were never apart. After taking joint honeymoons in Caius Grecian Villa, the two couples were now ready to settle in their home in the Headquarters of the South American Council.

In the meantime, Seth, Jane, and Alec went to London, with Felix, Sue, and Demetri to attend school there.

Alec did eventually find his mate. A young 17-year-old girl named Sarah. When Alec called to tell his parents about Sarah, the three went to London to meet her. Jasper commented how much she reminded him of Bella, the first time he laid eyes on her back in Forks high school. Awkward, observant, perceptive and a loner, obviously made for their world just like Bella. Sarah too wanted to be turned as soon as she became aware what Alec and his family were.

Not wanting to sound like Rosalie, but Bella thought it necessary to take her newest daughter aside, to make sure this was indeed what she wanted.

"Sarah sweetheart, I was in the exact same place you were in, in what seems like yesterday to me," Bella told Sarah. "I was 17 and fell in love with a vampire that I thought was the love of my life. It turns out he only thought of me as a pet, and only wanted me because my then human blood called to him, and my mind was silent to his mind-reading gift.

I'm not saying my son would trick you, but I want to make sure that you understand what it means to be mated to a vampire."

"Missus, I love Alec. He means everything to me. The first time I laid eyes on him, I heard him, in me own head. I thought I'd gone daft." Sarah explained in her distinct cockney dialect. "I heard him say how he didn't think he'd seen anyone as lovely as me, yet his lips weren't moving, and I was looking at him with my own two eyes. And whenever I'm not around him, I get this awful feeling in my chest, as if my heart is being tugged towards him, and it doesn't stop until I see him again. Please don't tell me I can't be with your son. I don't think I'd survive without him," Sarah told Bella, as the tears she was holding back started to fall.

Bella knew without a doubt, Sarah was experiencing the mating pull towards her son. "Sarah, I have to tell you, though Alec has been around for over 1000 years, and has the wisdom of his time here on earth, he is forever frozen as a 15-year-old boy. Which in itself is weird, even though I am his mother for all intents and purposes, he is my elder as far as vampire years go. But as my husband said, you are a lot like me, when I met my first vampire family. I think you will make a fine mate for my son," Bella said as she gave her newest daughter a hug.

Bella also explained Sarah's choice of being a mother. She explained how at the time she was in Sarah's position, she didn't know it was an option. Sarah explained to Bella that this was not a choice for her. When she was 14 she became pregnant. In order to hide it from her parents, she chose to abort the baby and went to a hack doctor, who butchered her. In the end, she had to have an emergency hysterectomy. She felt it was her punishment for killing her baby.

"Having Alec is like a dream come true. I don't have to worry about disappointing my husband because I can't give him a baby," Sarah told Bella. Each moment Bella spent with her daughter, the more she fell in love with her.

The last thing to explain was that she would never see her family again. When Sarah told Bella she had been emancipated since she was 16, and hadn't seen her parents since they kicked her out after the baby incident. Bella had never wished to kill any human since she awoke as a vampire as she did at that moment.

Two months later, Sarah was taken to Volterra, where she was changed by her mate Alec. Unlike Bella, Sarah's newborn life was not perfect. It took 2 ½ years for Sarah to become controlled in her vampiric life. Alec and Bella were extremely patient with Sarah, even when Jasper thought she could not be controlled, and Caius had given up long before that.

"Too bad you were not in the Vampire wars with me Darlin'. We certainly could have used your patients with the newborns," Jasper told Bella, before wrapping his arms around her and giving her a passionate kiss

While Felix and Sue now had free time to do some traveling, they made one last trip back to Forks. Jacob, who now looked to be around 50 and his wives, Gianna, a woman from the Makah tribe and a beautiful African American woman from Forks, met them at the treaty line. Jacob was no longer the Chief and Alpha of the tribe and pack. Those titles now belong to Jacobs eldest son Jacob William Black II, or J.W. as he was known. Jacob was now the Chief of Police in Forks. The sight of the uniform and police cruiser brought unshed venom tears to Sue's eyes as she thought about Charlie.

Jacob drove them to Leah's family's home. When Leah finally returned to LaPush, the Elders imposed a punishment for the crime she committed. The felt she unknowingly put the entire tribe at risk, as her actions could have brought a war to their doorstep with vampires. She was given the Alpha command by her own husband. She was no longer able to phase. She was forbidden to ever step foot in LaPush again.

Sam gave the command, but then stepped down as Alpha, and exiled himself, along with Emily and their children to follow his second wife Leah. Two years after she stopped phasing, Leah became pregnant from Sam and gave birth to twin boys. Samuel Harry and Seth Charles. Three years later she gave birth to their daughter Susan Isabelle

Sue's unbeating heart lept for joy, though she would not meet her grandchildren. She did not want to appear in their lives for one day, only to disappear and never see them again. They now lived in Charlie's house, that was left to Sue and Seth. Apparently, Bella knew all of this already. She'd kept in touch with Jacob, unbeknownst to everyone. She sent the money to renovate the house, to accommodate Sam, Emily and Leah's growing family.

Caius Bella and Jasper's family had also grown. Athena and Nahuel managed to have 5 children. Two sons, that were 100% human, Jackson, and Caleb. Twin daughters, Sasha Huilen and Meliah Pire, named after Nahuel's Aunt and Mother, respectively, were some percentage hybrids. Carlise was brought in for all the births, did DNA testing. He concluded while they were not half vampire, half human as their parents. The ratio was undetermined. The last son, nearly killed both mother and child, mostly vampire, though he carried enough human DNA to grow and mature. Marcus Aristotle, developed in Athena's womb and was born 6 weeks from conception. He matured to a full adult in 3 ½ years and had the gift as an Elemental. Athena had to be turned full vampire, after giving birth to Ari, as he was called. After his wife became a full vampire, Nahuel asked to be changed as well. He was bitten by Athena and Aunt Huilen.

Selena and Cautaro only had three children. Only one, their middle son, carried the shape-shifter gene. Nehuen, which in Mapuche means strong, shifted into a little cute black jaguar cub at six months old. Carlisle is unsure if it was the vampire gene that was fighting against his shifter gene or the number of vampires he was surrounded by daily. Unfortunately, at such a young age, he was not able to control it. Cautaro took him back to his tribe, to see if a command from their leader was able to stop him from shifting, which seemed to work.

The oldest child, a daughter, Rayen meaning flower and the youngest child another daughter, Suyai, meaning hope, appeared to be human. The Mapuches felt this was normal since they were girls, there was no chance of them shifting until Sue advised them that her daughter Leah was a shape-shifter. So it was now just a wait and see. By the time they were 17, it was clear they would not shift and were 100% human.

As the children matured, all that was human were given the choice of whether they wished to remain human, or given immortality. They all chose to have more time as a human. Experience time outside of the Headquarters.

Of course, as usual, Caius overreacted. Threw out his objections to their safety, but to everyone's surprise, Bella and Jasper agreed. But the kid's parents put their foot down. A compromise was finally reached, that when they chose to leave, they could only leave with Jane, Seth, Alec, and Sarah, or Felix and Sue, accompanying them as guards or parental figures.

Ari and the other hybrid children, also decided they wanted to experience life outside of the headquarters as well.

Carlisle came up with a brilliant idea. He contacted JW back in LaPush, to speak with whoever was now the elders of the tribe. The children were allowed to live in the Cullen home in Forks. They could attend High School in Forks and College in Port Angeles or Seattle and lead relatively normal lives if they so chose. Carlisle and Bella would accompany them there, and establish a new treaty. Those who were human decided to live out the rest of their lives as humans. They married had children of their own. When their children were old enough to understand and able to ensure their family secret could be kept, they were introduced to their grand and great-grandparents. Some chose to become immortal, while others chose to live out their lives as a human, though always knowing they were a part of a special world.

100 years from the first day Caius, Bella and Jasper first fell in love, The Volturi castle is now a tourist attraction. Heidi still brings tourist to the castle on her 'fishing' expeditions. Only now they actually return to their families unharmed, with souvenirs purchased at the gift shop. Mostly postcards, with photographs of the exact painting Bella first saw of Aro, Caius, Marcus, and Carlisle hanging in Carlisle's study. Replicas of the Volturi crest necklace. There are also autographed photographs of the New first family of Volterra, Caius Jasper and Isabella. Along with other relics that are mass-produced replicas.

Aro and Suplecia retired to his home on the French Riviera. Occasionally, they will travel and visit with the other covens of the other Council Headquarters. Once a year, on St. Marcos day, Carlisle, Aro, Bella, Jasper, and Caius appear in the Castle, in the throne room. Of course, the tourists think them to be actors, brought in to portray the long-dead Vampires. Every few years, Garrett will come in, dressed in wig and makeup, and portray Marcus, the founder of St Marcos day.

Caius, Bella, and Jasper now live with their children in Chile. Though they are still the Ruling government of the Vampiric world, they are more or less like Kings and Queens of England, just a figurehead. There have been no major threats of exposure. When there are, the local headquarters are close enough to handle the situation quickly

The last major threat being 25 years ago, when Maria found out that The Major was now with his mates Caius and Bella, threatened again to come after him and his family, she was finally eradicated. The Southern Vampire wars finally came to an end, and Maria destroyed personally by Caius, Peter and The Major. All newborns that were not controllable were destroyed. Those that were a loyalist to Maria, were given a choice. Either become a member of the Volturi Guard, or their existence would forfeit. Those held against their will were given a choice of freedom or membership in the guard. With the stipulation that if anyone of them broke the laws, they would immediately be destroyed.

And to think, this all started when The Beauty Bella, fell in love with her King and her Beast.

* * *

 **I hope you've enjoyed this Epilogue as well as this story. I've been trying to write this for quite a while. My ADHD brain is all over the place. I sometimes have to let my creative muses inside my head go where they want to. Please continue to follow me and my other stories, I promise they all will be completed as well. Thank You to all that follow a review. I love you to Pieces. Bye!**

 **Trease**


	29. List of Charaters-Family line

**_Thought this might help with all the extra OC's in this story. Thanks again for reading_**

* * *

 ** _Cast of Characters_**

 **Isabella Maria Swan-Human/Vampire**

Mated and Married -Caius Volturi an Jasper Whitlock

Father-Charlie Swan-Married to Sue and Harry Clearwater

Sibling-Seth Clearwater-Swan

Birth Children- Athena and Selena Whitlock Volturi

Adopted Children-Jane and Alec Volturi

 **Athena Whitlock Volturi-Human/Vampire Hybrid(turned full vampire)**

Mated and Married-Nauhel- Human/Vampire Hybrid(turned full vampire)

Parents-Isabella, Caius and Jasper Whitlock-Volturi

Twin Sibling Selena Whitlock-Volturi

Adopted siblings Jane and Alec Volturi and Seth Clearwater-Swan

Children-Jackson, Caleb(human) Sasha, Meliah(hybrid) Marcus 'Ari' (3/4 Vampire)

 **Selena Whitlock-Volturi-Human/Vampire Hybrid**

Mated and Married Cautaro-Jaguar Shape-shifter

Parents-Isabella, Caius and Jasper Whitlock-Volturi

Twin Sibling Athena Whitlock-Volturi

Adopted siblings Jane and Alec Volturi and Seth Clearwater-Swan

Children-Nehuen (vampire/shape-shifter hybrid) Rayen and Suyai(human)

 **Seth Clearwater-Swan-Wolf/Shape-Shifter**

Mated-Jane Whitlock-Volturi

Parents-Harry and Sue Clearwater-Swan and Charlie Swan

Siblings Isabella Swan and Leah Clearwater-Uley

Adopted siblings Athena and Selena Whitlock-Volturi and Alec Whitlock-Volturi

No Children

 **Alec Whitlock-Volturi-Vampire**

Mated ad Married Sarah-Human/Vampire

Adopted Parents-Caius, Isabella and Jasper Whitlock-Volturi

Sibling Jane-Whitlock-Volturi

Adopted sibling Athena and Selena Whitlock-Volturi and Seth Clearwater-Swan

No Children

 **Jane Whitlock-Volturi-Vampire**

Mated to Seth Clearwater-Swan

Adopted Parents-Caius, Isabella, and Jasper Whitlock Volturi

Sibling Alec Whitlock-Volturi

Adopted sibling Athena and Selena Whitlock-Volturi and Seth Clearwater-Swan

No Children

 **Felix Volturi**

Mated-Sue Clearwater-Swan

No known Siblings

No Children

 **Sue-Clearwater-Swan**

Mated to Felix Volturi

Married to Harry Clearwater(deceased) Charlie Swan (deceased)

Children Leah Clearwater and Seth Clearwater-Swan

 **CLEARWATER-ULEY FAMILY**

Sam-Emily and Leah

Known Children

Samuel Harry, Seth Charles and Susan Isabelle

 **Jacob Black**

Three Wives

One known son-Jacob William Black 'JW'

 **THE CULLEN FAMILY**

Carlisle, Esme- Emmett, Rosalie

Edward(deceased) Alice(deceased)

Bella, Jasper

 **The Volturi Kings**

Marcus, Aro and Caius Volturi


End file.
